The Resistance
by T1nyDanc3r
Summary: What happens when 200 yrs. pass after the Mockingjay dies, and a whole new era to Panem begins? Well the recent President has started with the Hunger Games once again, but this time the Districts, including newly restored District 13, have decided to do something about it. What? They've been secretly training their children that's what. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**New here! First fanfic that I've gotten to guts to post! please R&R on what you think!**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AS MUCH AS I'D WANT TO AND LOVE TO TAKE CREDIT ON IT'S AWESOMENESS BUT NO, I DONT OWN IT. ALL MENTIONED CHARACTERS INVOLVING THG TRILOGY ARE STRICTLY, SUZANNE COLLINS'.**

**now enjoy!:3**

* * *

**Part I: Rebellion**

_All is fair when love is war.._

Chapter 1:

**_*Tick tock tick tock...*_**

I can mentally picture a clock assuring me that it's late, the signal's late. Commander Caleb Blackstone, a 17 year old from District 2, was in charge of signaling me that the train was almost here, so I and siblings Commander Brenna and Soldier Destin Fontaine from District 4 can lead a few of our troops onto the train, set up the bomb, and make sure to get out before it detonates, unless we want to meet out maker.

"Anything Commander Hartley?", I hear a cheeky 13 year old boy's voice coming from my ear piece, Destin.

I sigh, whispering into the small microphone attached to the earpiece, "Not. Yet. If this costs us-"

"-It won't, Mali, Caleb has never gone down without a fight.", he interrupts me, using the nickname everyone normally uses for me instead of Malika.

"He's never been this late though.", Brenna says this time, trying to hide her worry for the tall ashy blond boy from District 2, "What if-"

"-They haven't captured him, not yet anyways.", I say trying to calm her down. I use the night vision binoculars, zooming in on the train tracks, though there's nothing, no train, no signal from Blackstone either. I sigh in frustration, looking up at the sky. Not one star in sight, all black because of the stupid Capitol's overuse of lights. I press the button on my earpiece, whispering while trying, and failing, to hide my anger, "Commander Blackstone, can you hear me?!"

I wait for an answer, but, nada, not even a sound. I try again, "District 2 can you hear me?!"

"Yes ma'am.", someone answers, but it's not Caleb, it's a girl's voice, then I remind myself that it's District 2 Soldier Lilith Jaeger.

"Not you Soldier Jaeger. Have you heard from your Commanding Officer?!", I ask her, looking through the binoculars one last time.

"Nothing, Commander Hartley. What do you suggest we do of this situation?", she answers, and I start to feel as if all eyes land on me for an answer, though I'm alone in this part of the woods, curled up in a tree branch far enough from the train tracks.

"Should we abort the mission? I find it too risky from where I'm standing.", Destin suggests. I take a deep breath, feeling the gun on my back, making sure I'm well armed for what I'm about to do. Guns? I check the rifle on my back and the two pistols I'm hiding in my boots, plus the guns on my waist. Check. Knives? I feel the knife tied in my inner bicep and the other one tied to my left wrist. Check. I do this a few times before answering, "Mali? Malika?! Malika Rose Hartley! Commander Hartley!"

"Quiet you!", Brenna and I say into our respective earpieces, and I bite my lip, muttering "District 3 are you there?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm close to the train tracks.", District 3's 17 year old Soldier Jason Azure mutters, "No word from Commander Blackstone yet. What should we do Commander Hartley?"

"Soldier Azure, " I start to say, "Alright everyone listen up! There's been a change in plans, Commander Blackstone has failed to communicate with us on whether or not the train is reaching the destination. So here's what we are going to do. District 3, since you are the closest and have the bomb, you will set one of the grenades on the tracks, and I mean one, careful not to be seen. Soldier Jaeger, you will flank Azure from behind in case of surprise attack, which I doubt. Commander Fontaine, what's your status report?"

"Nothing but the bright lights of the Capitol, Hartley.", Brenna answers, "Wait, the train, it's almost to your destination! Move now Twelve now!"

"You heard the Officer! Move now! Except for my instructions the others haven't changed so move move move!", I yell, jumping from the branch, and start running as fast as I can through the small patch of woods that divides District 2, the closest district, from the Capitol. I put my mask on and night vision goggles, which thankfully, cover my Seam grey eyes from being exposed. We all wear the same simliar black bodysuits and mask, that way the Capitol can't prove which Districts are involved. I climb to the nearest tree from the tracks, taking my rifle out pointing it onto the tracks. I lean my head left, looking for a light of the train and watch as Jason lights up a grenade then throws it onto the tracks, and it explodes just in time. The train comes to an adrupt stop as the grenade blows up the tracks in front of it. I put my finger on the lever of the rifle, pointing to the conductor window, and shoot an approximate five times. Blood spews on the glass windows as a few of the troops, led by Brenna, pounce on the roof of the train and go inside, and immediately you can hear the tension and yelling and shooting coming from there.

"Commander Fontaine is everything alright?!", I say, trying to prevent from signaling the rest of our troops inside, but she doesn't answer, "Commander Fontaine?! Soldier Fontaine can you hear me?!"

Again no answer, until someone says, well yells, "We need backup in here! It's a Peacekeeper train not a cargo one!"

"Soldier Jaeger! We're on our way!", I yell, "Alright troops let's go inside!"

I stand up on the branch, and jump onto the roof of the train, and in a split second I'm surrounded by Peacekeepers. I take four down with my rifle, and smack two unconscious on the back of their heads with it. I do a one hand cartwheel as one of them shoots me, but he ends up shooting the one behind me instead. When I finish them off, I get unexpectedly hit in the back of my head, falling onto the roof dazed and confused as ever. I'm able to regain enough of my energy before my enemy tries to smack his gun to my temple, and kick him in the shin, giving me enough time to stand up again, and high kick his face so hard he falls unconscious onto the ground. Still a bit dazed I grab my rifle again and keep shooting down Peacekeepers, one by one, until I'm forced to fall flat on my back inside the train because my rifle had just ran out of ammunition. The room starts spinning and my vision is obstructed with a few red spots here and there, but I make myself get up and hide behind a wall, and, taking out one of the guns on my waist, I shoot a Peacekeeper's head, knocking him right off of Brenna's back. She sighs in relief at the sight of help, and I'm not sure but I think she's smiling under her mask. I stand up, taking the knife out from hiding it in my inner bicep, and, with a gun in one hand, knife in other, start evading and attacking Peacekeepers. Caleb isn't the only one who doesn't go down without a fight. Speaking of Caleb Blackstone, as I'm fighting off three Peacekeepers, a very tall muscular figure dressed in black jumps down and lands right behind me, his back to mine.

"Well look who just decided to drop by.", I say as I side kick one of the Peacekeepers in the face. Caleb swears under his breath, and I know he's angry, furious even. I also know who he's furious at, me, "You're late, Commander."

"Sorry. Was busy making sure you guys LANDED on the right train!", he yells back at me, "By the way, DUCK!"

I do as he says and stab my knife on one of the Peacekeeper's legs as he shoots another that almost sneaked attacked me, and I grunt, "Well what was I supposed to do?! You could have warned us that the cargo train was late!"

"I did warn you!", he grunts as he knocks another one with his gun, and we automatically switch sides, still gunning and slicing and blood spewing everywhere, but now he yells angrily, "My earpiece wasn't working properly thank u very much.. So, I warned you by not saying anything! THAT was your warning!"

"THAT WASN'T MY WARNING!" I scowl under my mask. He grabs my arm, and I lean myself on his back until he flips me in front of him, switching again, back to back, and I shoot another Peacekeeper down, "What happened to the good old fashioned 'Hey, ignore this train because it's the wrong one!'"

"Well it's too late now! Besides, as Commanding Officer you should have aborted the mission! Risking our troops and yourself isn't a way of stopping things!", he say as he stabs someone in the chest. I growl under my breath, and keep fighting, shooting them down.

Something freezes me at the last minute, and it's the sound of a familiar voice coming from my earpiece, "You all have to get out of there now! Move!"

"You think I don't know that Trent?!", Caleb says, hitting a Peacekeeper with the butt of his gun, and he pushes me aside, "Your girl's frozen you know."

That voice, that familiar voice, the one that I trust the most, almost gets me killed if it wasn't for my survival instincts. It's Trenton, Commander Trenton Maybeck of, you guessed it, District 12, like me, "Malika, you need to get your soldiers out! Commanders Hartley, Fontaine, and Blackstone, there's an entrance to one of our tunnels near your location, but first you need to get out, the bomb's about detonate."

"On it!", Brenna said as she ducks, sliding down through one of the Peacekeeper's legs, and kicking his leg, smacking his head with her gun. She starts signaling our troops out, and as she's about to climb out herself, one of the Peacekeepers grabs her leg, and slams her onto the ground. I shoot him before he has the chance of killing her, grab her arm placing it over my shoulder, and jump out the window onto the patch of grass. I make myself stand up, letting Brenna's weight over mine and start trudging as fast and swiftly as I can. I hear footsteps behind me, but don't dare look around, with Brenna like this, I can't shoot and half drag/half carry her at the same time. I suddenly feel a jolt of pain on my leg, and crumble to the ground, trying to keep Brenna from getting killed, pushing her off of me and roll her down this small hill, ok that probably wasn't the best idea, but maybe someone else can take her back to the tunnels. Someone grabs my arms, pulling me up, forcing me to stand up. I look down, some part of me thinking this is how it will end.

"Make her look up.", a man says in front of me to the ones holding me, "I want to see the pain in her eyes as she falls."

I feel a hand on my chin and it jerks my face upward, and see a big bulky man with brown hair and these madman dark eyes in front of me, gun in hand, "Let's see how the rebels feel when they lose one of their own men."

*Do not meet his gaze.*, I start to repeat to myself in my mind, *Don't you dare meet his gaze, you can still get out of this. Just don't meet his gaze.*

But instead, I thought, if I'm going to die, I'll die fighting, and look at him straight in the eye, all fear I had dissipating as my instincts kick in, my mind setting into warrior mode, thinking of a way to get out of this. The man points his gun to my forehead, and yanks my mask and goggles off, letting my wavy black hair fall down to my back, revealing my olive skin, and my unmistakable District 12 grey eyes, "Well look who we have here, a District 12 street rat. The President will be so pleased to know that Twelve is a-"

That's it, one shot to the head, and he's down so fast he couldn't finish. I watch as the guards next to me lose their grips on my arms, and fall as well, blood starting to flow as if it were a river. I stand there trying to think where those gunshots came from, did Caleb do it?! Did Brenna gain enough consciousness to take a gun and shoot them down?! All I know is before I can react I feel a hand on my mouth and a familiar voice whispers in my ear, "You shouldn't be reckless as to show them your pretty face, Commander Hartley."

* * *

**Who do you guys think it is hmm?! haha you'll have to wait and see. Review what you think:p **

**Seriously I'd love to know what you guys think haha:) and it'd be cool if you left a review, all anonymous viewers can also leave a review by logging in through something else:) hope you guys do it:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my fanfic! I have to say this because I didn't in the last one: **

**It's pretty much like history repeating itself.. like saying we humans never learn from our mistakes.**

**it's rated T for mild language, crude-suggestive humor, and mild violence.. u know just in case in future chapters ha. **

**uh, so what else, oh! yea, I wrote this because I wanted to have an insight on what could happen after Mockingjay. I dont write during THG trilogy because my work will never live up to Mrs. Collins. **

**Speaking of Suzanne Collins, I DO NOT own THG Trilogy or anything related to it. Any HG characters mentioned and or in this book are hers, anything, even the mutts and other stuff like The Hunger Games and Quarter Quells themselves. This is 200 years after Katniss passed away so not to worry on characters appearing, just, mentioning. U know, history:p**

**Now no more babbling from me, I must be boring you, enjoy! Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

*Beck.*, I think, take his hand off my mouth, and turn around to face him, worriedly muttering, "Commander Maybeck, what are you doing here?!"

"Well I'd like to ask you the same thing.", he said, and he ever so gently puts my mask and goggles back on, making my heart beat so hard I'm pretty sure it's going to come out of my chest, sending a gentle chill down my spine that makes me quietly shudder, yearning that we were alone and not being watched, "You didn't tell me you were coming here."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, but I can handle myself just fine.", I say, and he takes a lock of my hair, hiding it in my mask. I mimic his action until my hair is completely concealed.

"Like you were handling it right now?!", he snickered, and I sigh, my expression turning into a scowl, he must've noticed my agitation because his voice softened, "Come on I'm sorry, I just care about you. And since I care, I worry that you'll do something stupid and, oh I don't know, get yourself killed to say the least?!"

I look at him and can't help to think that it's sweet of him to worry, but at the same time I grit my teeth because it's annoying of him to think I would get myself killed. I come to realize we're still in battle when I hear a gunshot, and start running down the hill to where Brenna is still lying there unconscious, "Come on!"

He follows me down the hill and scoops Brenna up with one arm, putting her on his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes, and we run towards the entrance of the tunnel. I take out a gun and keep my guard up, and try to ignore the pain on my left leg as we reach a slightly big boulder on the ground. I lift it up, and jump in, catching Brenna as I land, giving Beck enough time to jump in and put the boulder back into place. As we sigh in relief, we hear an ear piercing explosion that means the bomb has detonated. The tunnel walls around us begin to shake, and Beck protectively puts his arms around both me and Brenna, until it stops. I start to worry, how many soldiers got out?! How many have been killed?! How many could've been taken by the Capitol to torture?! Was this a good plan after all?! I begin to question my plan, but push it aside, "Let's keep moving, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

He lies Brenna on the ground and I take her mask and goggles off, revealing her face. She has rather fair skin even though she lives in the sunny District 4, long, flowing fiery red locks of hair that move like the ocean itself whenever she walks, and is fairly tall, skinny, but strong from her years of swimming and training for the Rebellion. Slowly she opens her eyes, staring at us with those light blue eyes of hers that sparkle in the light like when the sun hits the water and shoots a radiant gleam. I smirk at her still dazed and tired expression, "Rise and shine, we made it out, Fontaine."

She groggily sits up, grasping her head, "Did it work?"

"Well the bomb did detonate.", Beck says kneeling down next to her. He takes off his mask, and, with his hand, brushes the locks of his straight black hair out of his face, leaving it in his usual messy do. He has chin-length hair that he keeps all messy as if he woke up and just kept walking, olive skin like mine, and these beautiful brown eyes. My heart starts pumping again, so hard that I'm afraid they'll hear it, and I start to get the famous butterflies in my stomach, and try to focus on what we need to do now, which is head to the Rebels' main headquarters in District 2, codenamed "The Agate". I take off my mask, letting my hair down to my back again, and pull Brenna up, "Come on Fontaine, we need to go to 'The Agate'. I have a feeling I'm in trouble."

She slowly takes a few steps, wincing as if each step hurt her, "Where's Destin?!"

"I-we were separated from the group and-" I started, but she looked at me with cold, savage eyes, it actually made me start to feel more nervous than I was before. I know she was worried about Destin. Sometimes I envied her relationship with him, the way she wanted to protect him from any harm, the way she would do anything to keep him safe, the way she would take a bullet for him and die even if it meant he wouldn't have to grow up. I envied that, because unlike them, me and my older sister Shay don't have that. She wouldn't care if I died, she wouldn't use her own body as a shield to protect me if it came to that. "Every man for himself", yes, that phrase pretty much sums down our relationship. I think it's hard to believe we're even related sometimes. Ok I probably sound like a whiney little girl, but I guess I can't help it..

"Where's Destin!?", she demands again, and this snaps me back to reality, but I don't answer. I don't know where he is, that's what I wanted to say, but it'll break her heart. She'll want to go back, and we can't. She gets irritated at my silence, and gets ready to lunge at me, if it wasn't for Beck stepping in-between.

"We're going to find out where he is sooner or later Brenna, don't worry. He's a good kid, and a very skilled one at that.", he says, and somehow that seems to calm her down, at least that's what I think. Beck takes her in his arms, he's doing the right thing, at this pace, we'll never get there, she's too injured to walk, "Let's take you to 'The Agate.' We'll get the answers we need there."

"Fine.", she says calmly, and we head through the tunnel, where we head through twists and turns and other tunnels start connecting, and we're united with other soldiers, including Jason Azure. When asked who he saw escape, he mentioned Caleb, no surprise, and Destin, but he didn't see them appear in the tunnels. Brenna starts to relax, well not that much, and we walk in silence until we appear in front of a door with a detector on the right side. We each say our name into the voice detector and the door slides open, revealing a high tech facility inside, "The Agate". Each District has their own headquarters, complete with training facilities, weaponry, a hospital, even sleeping arrangements just in case you can't make it to your District. "The Agate" is the central of all that, due to District 2 being the closest district. Depending on the mission, the troops chosen go to the headquarters of the District they're defending, or in some cases, attacking; the troops will train teamwork, discuss military tactics, and weaponry. It's all a big military camp underground.

We head inside where we're taken to first aid to treat our injuries, and they make me sit down on a hospital bed to treat my leg. I take my suit off, leaving me in a tight black tank top and black shorts, finally taking a look at my leg. Turns out I have a massive bruise behind my knee, caused when someone shot me.

"You're lucky your suit is bullet- proof.", a doctor tells me, "I suggest you place some ice every few hours on it, keep your leg elevated for at least 1 hour every day, and don't use skirts or short pants for the next few days."

"Yea yea.", I mutter to myself, and glance left at Brenna. They have her passed out with painkillers and morphling, apparently she did have a concussion and a rather small gash on the back of her head. When the doctor's done with me, the automatic doors fly open and Jason rushes in, stands in front of me, and salutes. I mimic his action and quickly put my hand down, "At ease, Soldier."

"Commander Hartley, President Wattson has called for all of the Commanding Officers assigned in this mission to go to the main room for a meeting.", he says as he gets out of his stance and places his hands behind his back. I study him for half a second, he's fair skinned, with short, black a bit curly hair, and Asian type of eyes that are the color of mud. He stands at a fair height, around 5'9" maybe, and is, somewhat, muscular. He's 17, how could he not be a Commander right now?! I always ask myself this, he and Lilith Jaeger are older than me, more experienced, yet aren't even considered to be at a high rank. I wonder sometimes if it's because they refused the power, or are just afraid of being in charge of another life. I nod and ever so slowly place my feet on the ground, wincing as my left foot touches the floor and sends an ever so painful shock all the way to the massive bruise behind my knee. Jason studies me carefully, extending his hand as an offer of help. I rebuff his offer, limping all the way to the door, and head to the main control room.

The doors open and I find myself with all eyes locked on my presence, especially Caleb's cold glare. Him being a very muscular, tall, like 6 foot 2 inches tall, ashy blonde boy from District 2 would make him intimidating to most girls, wait no, most people in general, but to me he's just an idiot who can't hide his inner hatred for me. Which is reasonable considering I cant hide my own hatred either. I keep my head high as I walk past him and take my place next to Beck, looking up at the screen where they're displaying the images of the soldiers lost. I realize that Lilith was killed as they show her image, name, age, and home District. She was 17, dead at 17. I sometimes wonder if we're any better than the Capitol themselves, but immediately push that thought aside. You can say they're better off, they don't suffer, not like the ones that are still in this wretched planet.

"So many deaths.", a girl from District 1 says, Gemma. She looks my way and gives me a distasteful look, "I wonder what President Wattson will think of this."

"People will be punished of course.", another girl named Sapphire also from District 1 says, giving me a smirk, "I just hope he has the decency to punish those who were responsible instead of all of us."

I grit my teeth and Beck holds my hand tightly, trying to stop me from ripping their heads off right now, "Can you both keep your comments to yourselves?!"

"Why should we 'Commander Maybeck'?!", Gemma says with sarcasm. I look at her menacingly, at first sight you'd think she's just a self centered brat who can't even take a punch, with her golden princess curls and turquoise blue eyes that shimmer in the light as if they were real minerals, full rosy pink lips, but I learned that she's more than that. She's a brat who can take a punch, because she's tall and rather rather muscular, though most of us are muscular because of our training, "Do you have anything to say Commander Hartley?!"

"Yes, to shut it and mind your own business.", I say firmly, still gripping onto Beck's hand to make sure I don't rip those little princess curls right off of her head.

She laughs at my demeanor, "Oh little Hartley has a big mouth."

"Big temper too.", Beck tells her, "So I suggest you be quiet before she shows you why she's a Commanding Officer."

"Commanding Officer.", Sapphire mocks him. You can tell why her name's Sapphire just by looking at her eyes, they're a deep blue color that remind you of the precious stone. She also has deep dark wavy hair that falls down her back and fair-ish skin, and is also tall, I'm probably one of the shortest but who cares, skinny, and kinda muscular like Gemma. I hate them both. They're both so self-centered and big headed that it makes me want to slap the attitude right off of them. I still have trouble comprehending how and why they're in "The Resistance" in the first place. I let go of Beck's hand and immediately storm over to them both, and Gemma gives me a menacing smile, as if she were waiting for me to snap. My hand is about an inch away from her princess curls when I'm pulled back by Caleb ferociously, lifting me up in the air a bit because of my rather small frame. Compared to him, my 5 foot 2 1/2 inch stature is minuscule, though it doesn't make me be afraid of him, it only makes me want to take him down harder. The bigger they are the harder they fall, well, so they say. I look up at Caleb only to find him glaring down at me, holding me tightly by the waist, a bit tight. Too tight, way too tight. My lungs start to feel as if they were being squished, and I start to feel a sudden need of air. Black spots appear in my vision for a mere second, until I find myself on the floor all the way back in my place. Beck's kneeling down beside me, brushing my hair, saying something I can't hear. He pulls me up with one hand, and finally I can hear what he has to say, "Beating up your fellow Commanding Officers isn't going to help your case, Mal."

I sigh taking a much needed breath, "I know."

"They deserve it though.", he whispers in my ear so low that I know I'm the only one that can hear it. I faintly smile, "See?! That's the Mali I love to see. Happy Mali is a lot calmer than Hotheaded Mali."

"Har Har Har.", I say as the doors fly open. I step away a bit from Beck and place myself in position, putting my hand in the traditional salute. President Wattson comes almost marching in, all dressed up in a dark military suit. He's a middle aged man, with dark hair and eyes that right now match with his suit and makes him seem a bit, how do I put this, menacing yet firm.

He salutes back, "At ease soldiers."

We all get out of position and put our hands behind our backs, "So, our dear President Thornesmith has presented a special message about the attack."

He nods to one of his Generals to roll the clip, and when it does, the Capitol symbol appears in screen, only to be followed by a woman with long black hair and soulless dark eyes and obvious youth enhanced face, President Aria Thornesmith of the ever so _fill-in-the-blank-here_ Capitol. She explains how the rebels have sadly taken the lives of innocent Peacekeepers that were going to be transported to District 3, but not before the rebels suffering some lost lives as well because of a bomb explosion. She honors the Peacekeepers lost, and hopes that anyone with any information related to the rebels will come forward and reveal it, or there will be grave consequences. The Capitol Seal appears again and the screen goes black.

For a minute there's nothing but silence in the air, it's so silent that you can evenly count the times one breathes. There's obvious tension as well, so much that you can almost see it. Then the noise erupts as everyone starts talking and yelling at the same time. President Wattson lifts one finger and everyone goes silent, "Quiet, I need to speak to Commanders Blackstone and Hartley."

I look at Beck and he nods encouragingly, so I take a step forward, my hands still behind my back. President Wattson motions everyone to leave until it's only him, Caleb, and me in the room. I glance at Caleb and he just looks forward with a quizzical look in his eyes, I know he wasn't expecting to be called forward. Wattson paces in front of us for a few minutes, then turns to us and looks at us both with a disapproving look in his eyes...

* * *

**Wonder what he's going to say?! How about I let you all just guess then:p nah better not xD I guess, anyways.. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, please review on what you think:) and what you think I need to fix:p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's Chapter 3!** **It's a bit, normal, but don't worry action's coming, it's in every corner. **

**I'm also using various points of view of our characters later on. But for no** **time for that, onto the story!**

**enjoy and please comment on what you think:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Alright, talk.", President Wattson says coldly still looking at us with disapproving and, slightly disappointed, eyes.

"Sir I-", Caleb and I started at the same time. I look at him like I should go first then we talk again, "It was his/her fault!"

"And why is that?!", Wattson asks, "Caleb you first. Let me hear your side of this treacherous story."

Caleb smirks at me then looks at Wattson, "Sir, the plan was going fine until I come to realize that the train was going to be late, so I decided to signal the troops because the train passing was going to be a Peacekeeper train but my earpiece wasnt working properly so I stayed quiet hoping they would abort the mission and-"

"-You should have warned us Blackstone!", I yell angrily at Caleb.

"Don't start with me Mali this was your fault!", he yells in the same tone, ready to strangle me if it came to that.

"My fault how is it my fault?!"

"Oh I don't know, you sent those troops in there!"

"Silence.", Wattson says firmly, and we both stay quiet. He walks around us both, studying us, calculating his next move, "Malika, what happened on your account?!"

"The plan was going fine until HE failed to communicate with us the signal.. And above all that he failed to communicate with us about the train not being a cargo train and-"

"-I didn't have to warn you a sane person follows the rules but that explains why you didn't."

"Are you calling me out Caleb?! Are you challenging me, right here, right now?!"

"Bring it on Hartley I'll smack that face of yours so hard it'll-"

"Silence!", Wattson repeated in a more harsher tone. We go silent once more, "Want to know what I think?!"

"Sir?!", Caleb and I both say again at the same time. I glare at him mouthing, "stop it" but he just smirks back and rolls his eyes.. His cold grey eyes... They're very, Seam-like... Just, just like mine.. His family had, if not has, to be from District 12, no other district has residents with that eye color.. I snap back into reality looking at President Wattson again and wait for him to answer.

"I think," he starts, "I think you both are to blame. You both were reckless and irresponsible, and I should suspend you both for what happened. I'm very disappointed, how can you let something as a foolish rivalry get in the way of completing a mission?! That is no way for soldiers to act."

"But sir-"

"-No buts.. I should suspend you if not revoke you of your titles for being so reckless as to let your soldiers die in vain.", he spats, and his voice gets louder and louder and harsher by every word. He takes a deep, and I mean deep breath to calm himself down, "However, this is, your first, infraction, and considering the amount of times you have succeeded in missions, I won't revoke you of your titles."

"Thank you sir."

"You didn't let me finish, you are both not allowed on the next mission, and, AND, you are both going to stay at your respective districts and are to stay there until after I give orders. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir..", Caleb and I both say together respectively, but this time we don't look at each other or even say a word.

"Very well. Malika, you and I have some business to take care of, as for Caleb, you are to stay here for the night, the District 2 security is up again."

"Yes sir.", Caleb says obediently, and he walks out without saying another word about the situation.

I know I'm gonna pay now. I look at President Wattson and slowly unlock of my stance, letting my muscles relax and my guard down, I'm the only one who can do that with him, and he is one of the few people I have enough trust to let my guard down, those other people being Beck, Brenna, Destin, and my little sister Maysie. I think that's about it.

"Mali.", he says sighing deeply, his softening voice no longer belonging to the firm and calm president that walked in, or the man who showed that he does have a harsh and hidden cruel side if he wants to, right now he's just a man, a man who cares for a 15 year old girl like she were his very own child, and that voice, that voice belongs to a caring man who worries for her safety and well being, even though she doesn't have any ties with him whatsoever. I'm one of the only few that have seen this man, and has found comfort in him in the confusing and somewhat depressing times. This man is the one that can truly break me, not the cruel one or the firm one, but the one that actually can say "I am very disappointed in you" and it can actually kill me more than a bullet to the head.. He looks at me with obvious worry, "Malika-"

"I know what you're going to say already James.", I interrupt him, calling him by his first name, "I'm sorry for what I did, I just can't help it sometimes."

"You have to put an end to this rivalry before one of you or both of u get killed, or worse, get kidnapped by the Capitol.", he starts even though I told him not to lecture me, "I understand it's hard, but you have to put your pride aside."

"I know that. I know, I'm sorry. I really am.", I say, the sincerity slipping out, "I know I disappointed you."

"You did..", he says with disappointment sticking out of his eyes, I'd rather he shoot daggers at me any day, "Do you know why I made you Commanding Officer at 15 when soldiers like Caleb and Gemma had to turn 17 to even qualify for a higher rank?!"

"Because I'm a prodigy?!", I ask sarcastically.

"Yes, and no." he answers, hey it was worth a shot, "I gave you that rank because you earned it, not because of favoritism, or because I feel responsible for you, but because you showed you have what it takes to be a leader, a fighter, and a hero."

"I'm no hero..", I say as my gaze drops to my feet, "No hero would've let those troops die.."

"You're capable of being a hero, always remember that."

I sigh, giving in, "Alright, fine.."

"Thank you.", he says gently, it actually comes out like something a father would say. James knew my parents, that's why he feels responsible to make sure I'm careful and cautious and, safe. My parents were killed around, four years ago, doing what I'm doing now, they were a part of this, they were generals at adulthood, fighters and warriors since kids, since the age of 6 which is when you're recruited, just like me. You see, there are two ways you're recruited, the first one is you're born into it, if your parents were a part of The Resistance, then you and your siblings most likely will too, at least one of you has to. And in my family, I'm the one that keeps the legacy going, Shay doesn't necessarily care enough, or I guess she's just not good enough so she stays at home, and I hope that Maysie keeps it like that because I cannot live with the fact of having her involved in all this, even if I am. And the second way, well, you just sign yourself up, let's say you have a pretty sucky life at home and your parents just don't want you around so you think "Hey I die both ways, why not just do what I want to do for my people's freedom?!" and somehow find a way here. There are recruits since the age of 6, but at that age you don't actually go to battle, you train, learn, get wiser, smarter, clever, and once you reach 13, if you're good enough, you get the opportunity to go into real battle, you become a soldier. That's mostly how it works. Mostly. There are some, recruits, that are, let's say prodigies, and are so good they excel, excel a little too much, so they have to be obviously, rewarded.. I'm not saying I'm a prodigy, but I guess I'm close, my first time in battle was at the tender age of 12, a year before the specified age. After that if you obviously show good traits or whatever, if you're around minimum age 17, you can qualify for a higher rank, Commander. I became a Commander at the age of 15, Beck did as well, he's a year older, and Brenna at the age of 16, and by the looks of it, Destin might become one at a younger age as well.. Destin, little 13 year old Destin Fontaine is already showing excelling abilities, but what can the kid do?! If you're good, you're just, good. There's not much to it. In all my analyzing, I realize I haven't seen him since earlier today, so I look at James, "May I leave?! My leg's starting to hurt a bit."

His expression turns wary, hey it's not necessarily a lie, it was hurting and a lot, I just didn't want to show my pain. I look at him with sincere eyes, slowly letting the honest pain show, and he sighs, got him, works every time, "I guess you may leave."

"Thank you James."

"That's President Wattson to you.", he says smirking, only then do I realize what he means. I don't like him showing that he feels responsible for me, I mean a) it'll seem unfair to other people b) they'll think it's favoritism and c) I'll b the subject of ridicule, a teacher's pet.

Yet, his remark makes me roll my eyes and say it between teeth, holding in a retaliation, which makes me clench my jaw at the end when I say, "thank you, sir.", then leave the room. I was happy to leave. I went to the District 12 compartments, to my compartment. I go down an elevator then walk down a hall, and stop at an automatic door that says **"SECTION: DISTRICT 12, ROOM: 003"** all in solid coal black. I scan my finger prints, then my eye, and afterwards say my name on the voice pad, and the door automatically slides open, and I go inside to the little grey colored room that has one bed, one nightstand, a bathroom, a small closet, and a drawer. And it's still bigger than my room back at 12. I get my hair out of the pony tail, letting it fall down in dark glossy black waves down my back, and, taking some spare clothes from the drawer, walk to the bathroom to get a shower. Minutes later I come out fully dressed and head to the door, when I hear a noise coming from the closet. I stop at the door, every muscle tensing up, my guard building up, instincts kicking in. Suddenly I find myself memorizing every inch of my room, calculating my next move, what I will do to my intruder, and how this is going to ruin my sense of security. My intruder apparently notices my tense reaction, and says in a soft, and familiar voice, "Easy. Easy Mali."

I sigh in relief, my muscles unlocking, my jaw unclenching, and I turn around to look at Beck, who is standing near my bed, his arms crossed. He's not angry, his expression is calm, serene, and it makes my heart yearn for him. He smiles, my obvious alertness disappearing from my eyes, and he looks at me with his own dark eyes that practically seep into my soul, and suddenly I'm afraid he'll see right through me. Like he might notice my wanting of him, and I sometimes don't like him knowing how much I want him because I think I'll appear as clingy, and desperate.. I don't want to be that kind of girlfriend.. Girlfriend, his girlfriend.. I smile, all caution I once had dissipating, and walk over to his welcoming arms. I hug him and look up at him, "I could've judo flipped you."

"Well hey to you too.", he says sarcastic, and cracks up an even wider, brighter smile, "I'm sorry, I just came to see how you were doing when I realized you were in the bathroom so I thought whatever I'll wait."

I frown and raise an eyebrow, "And how did you get in here?!"

He smirks, playing with a lock of my hair, "Oh you know, obvious way, fingerprint, eye scan, voice activation. I have my ways."

"And what if I came out naked?! What would you have done?!"

"I knew you wouldn't. But if you did, I would've been like the obvious gentleman I am."

I roll my eyes trying to hold my laughter, "Sure you would."

He laughs a bit, his hand brushing a few dark locks out of my face and behind my ear, and he cups my cheek, "You know it's true, I'm a gentleman, but, now we'll never know."

"What a shame..", I say quietly as I take his hand and smile, "By the way, I'm fine."

"I can see that.", he says, "What did he say?!"

I let out a sigh, "He said that I can't go on the next mission, and for that reason I have to stay at District 12 until he allows me to come back."

"Well you're one of Wattson's favorite students, if not his favorite, he knows you're skilled, so he'll come around."

"I'm not his favorite.", I say coldly, I don't like being the subject of favoritism, "He might care about me but that doesn't mean I get extra help or special treatment."

He chuckles, "I know I know. I only meant you're one of his favorite students because you're willing to go against the rules, and that takes courage, and honor, and bravery, and it can solve the problem sometimes. Of course, it can also get you in a lot of trouble."

"Like today?!"

"Yea. Like today."

"I guess I had that coming.", I say looking down at our hands, the guilt slowly crawling back. Damn Beck, he just had to bring it up.

He kisses my head lovingly, "Hey, you were in a hurry, where were you headed to?!"

I look up, "To see if I can find Destin, if he hasn't left yet. I haven't seen him since before the mission and I want to know if he's alright."

"Oh he is don't worry. He's still here, the doctors haven't let him see Brenna yet so he's moping around looking for something to do.", he says with a smug smile, "Come on, I'll take you."

* * *

**Well here it is! I know it's kinda boring, but it's just to wrap it all up. After all, not everything's going to be kiling. Unless you're talking about the arena. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it either way, and hope you leave a review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back muahaha! sorry it took so long, had to deal with finals and stuff. Oh well, moving on. **

**Chapter 4 of "The Resistance"! it's slightly boring I guess:( but it just patience dearies, it all intertwines well later on:D **

**So uh, here it is:) and please read and review! if you're an anonymus reader, make a fake name and leave me a review please:)**

**I DO NOT OWN THG TRILOGY, ALL CONTENTS THAT ARE RELATED TO THG((names, places, the games, etc.)) ARE STRICTLY SUZANNE COLLINS. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies."_

_-__**Edna St. Vincent Millay**_

I stop at the door of the training center as I catch a glimpse of a brunette tan skinned boy shooting a knife right in the middle of a target. I realize that boy is Little Fontaine, distracting himself with endless training until the doctors let him see Brenna. Oh Destin, I keep reminding myself he's just a 13 year old boy, just one who can pack a punch.

"I'll let you talk.", Beck tells me as he steals a quick kiss, though it seems like forever as a small electric shock goes down my spine. I smile at him and steal one myself, feeling that sensation once more, then let go of his hand and watch as he disappears into darkness of the halls. My gaze goes back to Destin, watching curiously as he starts doing some hand to hand combat with a practice dummy. I smirk, "You know the advantages of an invisible opponent?! You always win."

He stops, somewhat startled by my voice, but when he locks eyes with me his tensed muscles unlock, and his jaw unclenches to slowly give me a smile, and a small smirk, "Hey Mali."

"Hey Little Fontaine.", I say as I return the smile, leaning against the doorway, "Quite the training you're doing."

"Ah how long have you've been standing there?!", he asks, a somewhat cautious tone to his voice.

I shrug, "About two, three minutes. Don't worry I'm not stalking you."

He let's out a chuckle, smiling his cheeky boy smile, the type I've been the only one to see it, "Ok good..", but suddenly that smile slowly fades, and as the crinkles by his eyes dissipate too, he ever so slowly turns into a rather serious young man, his face hardens, looking at me with his piercing blue green eyes, firm, quiet, as if I answer wrong and he will make sure I pay the consequences.. The face that belongs to a soldier, not a child, but is unfortunately glued onto the body and head of a 13 year old boy. He stays quiet for a few minutes, studying me, curious yet seriously, and finally says in a worried tone, "Brenna?! Where is she?! How is she?!"

"Brenna is in the infirmary knocked out on morphine.", I say trying to sound reassuring. Ok, maybe that's not what someone wants to hear, but if I lie it wouldn't b of any use. Besides, I wouldn't dare try to lie to Destin, he's too smart, he'll figure it out, he's one of the few that only does know when I lie, but that's only because he's a very good liar himself. He looks at me with unsatisfied blue green eyes, like he won't take that as an answer and I should try harder, and I do. I give it another go and try to make my voice sound as reassuring as possible, "She'll be fine Destin, she's a strong girl. And the doctors will let you see her when they think it's time."

"That's not enough for me.", he says impatient, and punches another dummy's head so hard it almost falls off. I have to say I'm somewhat impressed by his strength at 13. We stand there in silence for a few minutes, until I walk over to him holding my hands up, palms facing him. He raises an eyebrow, confusion winning over.

I smirk at his confusion, "Come on, put 'em up. Punch as hard as you can kid."

He snorts, "You sure about that Grey Eyes?!"

"Oh I'm sure.", I say grinning an impish grin as I think of his nickname for me. Just like I call him Little Fontaine, he calls me "Grey Eyes". It fits, I mean, I HAVE grey eyes so, why not. I punch my hand as to signify that I'm giving him permission, then go back to my stance, waiting for him to give it a go. He rolls his eyes, looking a lot like his older sister when he does that by the way, and gets into boxing position, then starts punching my palms softly at first, a look of surprise on his face as I'm unfazed by his hits, each time getting harder and harder, just to see when I'll snap. It takes a while before I tell him enough, and he just smiles approvingly, "That was, good, I guess."

"I have to say, it's good you chose to train, it helps let your anger, well, overall emotions, out. You'll feel more relaxed and won't be as stressed."

"I'll always be stressed when it comes to my family.", he sighs as he takes a water bottle and sits down cross legged on the ground, and pats the space next to him, "It's just how it is."

I sit down next to him, a small speck of envy crawling back, but it's not enough to consume me, "Well you're lucky you have such a good family."

"Good family?! Brenna's my only family.", He says in a serious tone, but a hint of coldness was there at the end. He lies down on his back, staring at the bottle, "You know we're just like you."

"I know.", I say apologetically, his parents worked with mine, so the Fontaines were also expected to be in the family business. Their parents were also killed around the same time, so, we bonded over that. I sigh as I think of the conditions we live in, though I guess all the districts are in the similar conditions, even 13 which, if I read right in one of my history books at school, was believed to be destroyed but was actually underground until it was discovered approximately 200 years ago, around the Mockingjay's era, the time of the Second Rebellion. Now it's also in poor conditions, maybe a bit better than 12, but everyone in Panem is like that. It's just how it is.

I stop thinking to myself and look at Destin, who's probably not paying attention to me either way, and smile a bit, "Well you're part of the only family I have. I don't know if I'm part of yours but I guess I don't care."

He scoffs rolling his eyes, "You're family too, you know that. But back home, we're loathed by our uncle, aunt and cousins. So it's just us."

Now that I can't relate to, I thought, because no matter how much I can doubt or not trust my Aunt Jinora, I love her. And I know she cares about me, and I'm thankful she gave us a home when our parents died.

"Well that's what siblings are.", I said smiling sympathetically.

After a few minutes of sitting in a complete silence, Destin lifts his gaze up from his bottle and at me, and I immediately notice the worried look he has on, the nervousness, the fear. At first I think it's about Brenna, until he ambushes me with a question, "Mali, do you think, being here, are we going to end up like our parents?!"

My heart starts pumping so fast it's excruciating, I don't know how to answer that. Its hard to, because maybe our parents thought they weren't going to die, and the next minute, they're gone. I stay quiet thinking for a few minutes to answer, and force myself to calmly and gently say, "I hope not."

"But what if we do?! What if we're just pawns in all this?!", he pressures, "What if, what if we can't make a difference and-" he doesn't finish, he just shudders at the thought.

I run a hand through his hair soothingly, thinking of what I would say if this were Maysie or my little cousins Corin and Indianna, or even Beck's own cousins. Though they're all younger than Destin, he's 13 and wickedly smart, too smart for his age. I decide to say what I would say to Maysie, something I know Brenna has repeated to him thousands of times, and, I honestly did mean it, "We're in this together Destin, we always will. We're family, and family sticks together. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

His stressed gaze softens, "Together?!"

"Together. No matter what.", I promise, and I honestly mean it. I guess I hadn't noticed how much I truly cared about Little Fontaine, how much he's like a brother to me. But I can't help thinking about what he said, about us being pawns. Everyone's watching and waiting to see the fallout of this rebellion. I wish we could all actually live in peace one day, like Panem once was, after the Second Rebellion, but it all changed when the Mockingjay passed away. Seeing kids like Maysie, Indi, and Corin, u can't help but hope that they can have a normal childhood, that they can be kids, dream dreams with happy endings, not grow up until they need to. It'll be a long time before that happens though, but in my gut I know, we'll be close to peace.. We just need to keep our eyes open for it...

* * *

**Destin's such a complicated 13 year old, he has to grow up pretty quick, and Mali doesn't want that. He's so cute:) **

**anyways that's it for today, please read and review:) and even though I havent gotten reviews yet, I'm still hoping my story will be noticed. **

**So this is where I end today, I'll be back:p **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! introduction to important characters that will have a lot to do later on, like I said, I will be using various perspectives.. Just wanted to give you guys an insight in one of them's minds first:p**

**still no reviews*sigh*but I will not give up. I'll probably post two more chapters today to introduce the little twist I want. Then, BOOM! Action:P just patience is needed. Not everything is action in a book.**

**PS: I ****DO NOT**** own THG trilogy, if I did, Finnick, Cinna, Prim, and Madge wouldn't be dead:) in fact, they'd all b happily ever after:P But seriously, all mentioning of characters and such are strictly Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

I walk into the elevator that's supposed to take me back to the District 12 headquarters expecting to go alone, when someone yells, "Hold it! Wait for me!"

I smile wide as I keep my finger on the button to keep the elevator doors open, letting Beck come in and stand next to me. He returns the smile hugging me from behind, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey.", I say chuckling as I let go of the button. The doors instantly close, leaving me and him alone in an elevator until we get to Twelve. This elevator was specifically designed to move not only vertically but horizontally as well, and sometimes you can feel it shifting and moving, barely. Hm, Beck and I, alone, for, at least half an hour. I smirk, I have a dirty mind sometimes, and what I just mentioned just made it sound dirty. I suddenly feel his finger on my cheek, gently brushing locks of my hair behind my ear, sending a tingling electric-like feeling down my spine again, feeling that magnetic pull between us as he wraps his other arm around my waist even more. _Easy Mali_, I can hear a little voice in my head tell me, _the doors_ _could open at any time_. Urgh I hate it when it's right. I grab Beck's hand intertwining it with mine and look at him. He's smirking, of course he is, my cheeks were probably as red as two tomatoes.

After like dead end silence, just us speaking with our eyes, he twirls me over to face him, staring right into my eyes, his hand on my waist. I lean in a bit, starting to close the gap between us, he smiles approvingly as if I finally understand, "You're a bit tense. What did Destin do you?!"

I snort, "Nothing. Little Fontaine and I were just talking, and I was thinking about it, until you interrupted it."

He leans in closer, looking at me with daring eyes, "Oh really."

"Yes. Really.", I say as I notice we're two inches apart now. I feel his warm breath on my cheek, and my cheeks suddenly start to feel even more hot, now I probably do have tomato cheeks. Oh who cares, I've had enough waiting.

"Ah fuck it.", I close the gap between us, our lips finally meeting eagerly. I let go of his hand and wrap my arms around his neck, his doing the same on my waist, pulling me closer, gently running a hand through my hair. Finally, we're alone. I feel as if all the molecules in my body were starting to melt, my heart doing a very complicated gymnastics routine that would make any gymnast jealous, somewhat amused at how fast and unusual it was pumping. _I don't care_, I thought, _it was just us, no one else_. No Twelve, no Resistance, no nothing. And I like it that way, until someone ruins the moment by clearing their freaking throat. Beck and I pull away, me mildly dazed, looking at the dirty blonde, ocean blue eyed, fair skinned girl standing at the entrance of the elevator, her face in a smirk. My cheeks start to feel hot all over again, that small tinge of embarrassment I have wants to overpower me, though my annoyance for Lizandria Undine right now is a lot more. I look at her trying to hide it by keeping a neutral gaze, with great results may I add, "Soldier Lizandria Undine of District 4, what a pleasant surprise."

* * *

Lizzy's POV

I crinkle my nose at the mention of my blasted full name, "Ma'am I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't call me that. Call me Lizzy please."

Malika chuckles, "I'm only joking Lizzy. And don't call me ma'am, we're already off of work."

"Ok.", I say, obviously trying to hide my laughter and amusement. Here I am trying to leave the "Agate", pressing the button elevator, and find myself staring at Trenton and Malika kissing, or making out I don't know maybe it was a little bit of both, all I know is I almost gagged a bit. The point is, I probably ruined the moment for them. HA, hilarious, for me at least, "You know Malika, President Wattson doesn't want any of his rebels to show their co-workers any, affection.."

It was her turn to crinkle her nose at the mention of her full first name, "Don't call me that. And who cares, we're off anyways."

"Alright then.", I chuckle. Mali and I aren't exactly sisters, but we're close, at least close enough. We used to be closer, we were in the same rank because we're the same age, but now that she's Commander we haven't had time to talk as much, we're both always so busy. I'm close to Brenna though-it's because she and I are from the same district-and by the way she sometimes talks about Mali I guess she hasn't changed that much. She's loud, outgoing, and, well, rebellious. There's no denying that. People think she can come off as a, how do I put this nicely, a troublemaker, but she's just, hotheaded. She hates injustice, and knows right from wrong. But when it comes to dealing with wrong, reasoning to her can sometimes involve her fists, but that's if you cross the line. She's also brave enough to talk back even if she gets in trouble. I can tell why she needs someone like Beck actually, he's, at most things, the opposite. Well first of all, obviously, he's good looking-not that she's not beautiful, she is, but you can't deny his looks-but away from that, he's quiet, mysteriously conservative, and when he talks he can be a firm, wise beyond his years type of person. They kind of balance each other out, complement each other. She brings out his loud wild side and he brings out her quiet, logical side. Which is probably one of the reasons I feel compelled now to wait for the next elevator, "You know what I'll, wait for the other one.."

"No it's fine come with us.", Trent says smiling, awkwardness still hinting at the end. I can't help but chuckle at it, kind of strange to see him like that. He's always so, pulled together, confident. Probably sucked it out of him.

I laugh mentally at that last part, "Fine. Alright then.", I say, and walk inside the elevator rapidly pressing the button with the 4 on it. I look at them and smile nonchalantly, "Sorry if I ruined the, moment."

She chuckles a bit biting her lip, "It's alright Liz. No worries."

"Good. I wouldn't want things to be awkward.", though of course they are. _Think_, Lizzy, _change of subject_, "So, I heard you and Caleb got suspended."

She glares ahead with stormy and intimidating gray eyes, "You heard right."

I suddenly regret mentioning it, but I gotta say I was rather curious to know. Jason Azure told me it was because they messed up on the mission, and that Jaeger girl was killed because of it. Oh Jason, I can tell why he's kind of angry and bitter, he and the Jaeger girl were close. Lilith was her name?! I don't know, all I know is that she was one of the nicer ones of District 2. I snap back from my daydreaming as Mali asks me, "Who told you?!"

I take a minute to answer, "Jason.. Just that, Caleb was talking to Gemma and Gemma told him. And, I was curious so I asked him.", I say a bit quick, wait, why am I nervous Mali and I are friends, oh yeah, now I know, it's her intimidating, firm leader-like stare. She's in soldier mode, it can make anyone feel intimidated, even Caleb. I quickly add apogetically, "Don't get mad at him, he only told me because I might've, unknowingly, pressured him into telling me you know how impulsve I am. Plus, he was kind of down because of Soldier Jaeger."

Her stare softens completely at the mention of Jaeger, shifting into a guilt-stricken gaze, though she's trying hard to hide it, "It's fine, but yea, I'm, ordered to stay at Twelve until further notice."

"Well, at least you can rest up until your bruise heals.", I say trying to sound quirky, and she tries hard not to smile but fails, "Ah AH, I see a smile."

Trent chuckles, "You did it Liz, she's smiling."

"Shut up.", she playfully shoves him.

I chuckle, "Hey you know me, no one can resist me I'm adorable."

"Yea adorably annoying.", Mali adds making a dorky face. I sarcastically act like that hurt and she laughs, "Oh you never fail to please with your craziness."

"Like I said, no one can resist me.", I smirk as the elevator doors pop open, "Well I guess I'll see you-", I stop in my tracks as I see an unfamiliar figure in the D4 headquarters, their back to us. I start to tense up, even with his back to us I can tell he's not a rebel from Four, I would know, I know them all. I raise an eyebrow quizzically and say letting my soldier side out, "Who are you?!"

The person turns around to face us, and raises his hands up cautiously, "Sorry. I was waiting for the elevator."

I study him for a second taking that in, why the hell would he be here?! The boy apparently catches my questionable stare and mildly smirks as he puts his hands down and crosses his arms across his chest, "Hey, I was told to come here. The Capitol was planning to attack and they needed someone that was an expert in nuclear weaponry. Though they didn't attack, it's a good thing I came otherwise, your weapons needed repairs, or else it was goodbye District 4."

"Alec.", Beck says to the boy who apparently is named Alec. He smiles, "It's a good thing you came then."

"Yea I guess so.", Alec smiles back at him, showing these dimples he has on his cheeks and starts to talk to him and Mali. I cross my arms, still cautious, and study him from head to toe. He's of fair height, around 5'10 like Beck, has fair-ish skin, and a rather fit frame, with dark brown messy curls that are almost black. But most interesting are his startling green eyes, so strange yet so, intriguing. They have a, a playful light to them, but also grasp the firmness of a warrior. They seem, different, unlike Mali's stormy, always calculating grays, Beck's deep, seep-through-your-soul browns, Brenna's leader-like, always worrying light sea blues, Destin's cheeky, young boy blue-greens or even my normal playful ocean blues, people say mine have a tint of craziness in them though. I think it's over-exaggerating. He catches me staring and smiles smug, instantly making me feel slightly self-conscious. Why was I feeling like that?! I never felt self conscious around anyone before. I look directly at his eyes, his intriguing, somewhat hypnotizing, eyes. Stop it Lizzy, stop looking at him. After about what it seems to be forever I look away, my cheeks starting to feel hot and curse under my breath. Great, so much for trying to seem leader-esque. I can hear him snort a bit, and next to this elevator another one appears and opens. He looks at it carefully then turns back to us, "Well I better, get going. See you around.."

I wave him off seeming like I don't care, and frankly, most of me doesn't. When it finally seems like he leaves, I walk out of the elevator and turn to face Mali and Beck questionably, "Who was that?!"

"Alec Martellia.", Mali says in an amused tone, "17 years old. District 13. Commander."

"And a charmer.", Beck adds in the same tone, "He's really good with nuclear weapons. And a good fighter too."

"Ah.", is all I say, something about him I find mildly irritating for some reason, maybe it's because he seems to not take things too seriously, or maybe it's because he made me look weak, I don't know how or why, he just did. And I hate it. I try not to scowl at that thought, I can't seem weak to anyone. I just can't.

Beck smirks, "Just remember Lizzy, President Wattson doesn't want his rebels showing their co-workers any, affection, especially if you're not from the same district."

My expression darkens, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing.", he muses biting his lip, obviously holding back a smile. I raise an eyebrow, I do NOT think of that Alec boy like that. There's no WAY. NO. Just no. I am not going to get distracted by some boy, no matter how curious I am to find out more about him. No, he seems irritating too. Good. That way I can dislike him. Not be distracted.

I snort and roll my eyes fighting back a retaliation, when the elevator starts to close. Mali smirks at me, my gaze must seem amusing to her, "Just a reminder, Liz, he's a wild one that Alec. So be careful.", and the doors close shut, leaving me standing there probably looking more like an idiot than I've ever looked in all my life. All because of Alec Martellia, of District 13. If I find him mildly irritating, than why am I so curious to know more?! Oh forget it, it's probably me being paranoid. Yea that's it, paranoia. It's all in my head right?!

_wrong..._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now:p if I have time later I'll post two more chapter just to give you a twist. Like I said, a little twist before the action begins haha.**

**I still hope I will get at least one review.. my hopes aren't shattered yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back:D with Chapter 6, hopefully chapter 7 and possibly 8 later on.. **

**little twist in the end, hope it makes up for the fact that it's kinda boring. But I hope you enjoy it either way!**  
**PS: I do not own THG, any mentions of characters or anything Hunger Games are strictly Suzanne Collin's. **

**Besides, I couldn't afford buying the rights:p**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It's a week before the Reaping and it's been almost a month since I was suspended, and frankly, it sucks. My schedule is mostly school, then working at the natural organic shop my aunt has, going to the District 12 headquarters to at least have something else to do and escape the misery of Twelve, and be with Beck whenever he's not on a mission or helping his family. I actually hope James finally thinks it's time for me to come back, I want to do something, make a difference, and kind of prove myself again.

I look around at the various plants and organic medicines we have made, surprisingly it's easy. Well, my great great grandfather knew a lot about plants so he wrote some stuff down in a notebook that's been passed down. So it's helped us make a few healer stuff, and I'm glad too. People come in and buy or trade for fresh berries to eat or cough medicine for example, and it's good, for everyone I guess. I place a normal amount of freshly picked strawberries into a plain cloth and wrap it up nicely, take a bit a money putting it into my pocket and walk to the door only to be stopped by Shay with her cold demeanor, "Where do you think you're going Miss Mali?!", she spats, adding even more harshness at the end when she says Miss Mali. I turn around to face my 18 year old older sister, returning the cold glare, "I'm going to make a special trade."

"Aunt Jinora said to stay here and watch the shop while she goes to the thrift store.", she says crossing her arms, and I cant help but loathe the fact that it feels like I'm looking at my own reflection, only slightly older, and with chocolate brown eyes instead of gray ones.

I put my hands on my hips, "Well that's why you're here. My shift is done anyways. So bye." I walk out the door before she has a chance to retaliate. Stupid Shay, always being such a bitch. I try to help and everything and it all seems irritating to her. EVERYTHING. Like just by standing there it'll make her snap. Whatever, I have other people to worry about. I walk to the Square then head right, heading through the familiar road I've passed hundreds of times before, and step onto the porch of a small wooden house that's painted in a faded color of red. I knock on the door taking a step back down, and am instantly greeted by one of my most favorite kids in this world. The 12 year old smiles smug at me, "Miss Mali Hartley. Let me guess, you finally realized I'm a much better man than my cousin is and you've come to ask me to be your boyfriend."

I laugh wholeheartedly, "Sorry Vincent not this time."

"Ah darn.", he sarcastically whines, making me laugh a bit more. The fair skinned, black haired, skinny kid smiles at me and leans against the doorway, "So what can I do for you?! Beck's not here."

"Well I came to make an offer.", I say holding the wrapped berries, his eyes go a bit wide and his smile widens, "So what do you got for me Vinny?!"

"Hmm.", Vinny thinks as he walks back inside the house. A few minutes later he comes back with a small bird wrapped in a net, "Freshly caught."

I walk over studying the bird, taking out the coins I have, "Hmm. I'll give you 3 for it."

His expression turns into one of a businessman, "Oh please this chicken is at least worth a 10. Give me 10 or no deal."

I raise an eyebrow not willing to budge, "I'll increase and give u 5 for it. Plus I'll add these strawberries. And you can add some of your oregano leaves that are growing in your backyard."

"Make it 7, plus half of those strawberries, and one kiss on the cheek.", he says cheekily. I laugh at the last part and he just smirks, "Come on Maaaaali. You can't wait much longer, if you do. The chicken will start to rot." I roll my eyes handing him 7 of the coins and half of the berries, then give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiles giving me the bird, "Pleasure doing business with you."

"Ah ah ah, the leaves please.", I say extending my other hand. He rolls his eyes and leads me to the backyard and starts taking a few Oregano leaves out, Aunt Jinora will love them. They're great for teas and medicinal products. I help him stuff the leaves into a small bag when I hear a woman's voice coming from the living room, "Vinny! Who was at the door?!"

"Mali's here mom!", he answers her as we walk back inside and into the living room, "We were negotiating."

A middle aged woman similar to Vincent is sitting on the small worn out couch and she looks up from a box she has on her lap, giving me a warm smile, "Mali dear how nice to see you."

"You too Mrs. Magellan.", I say to Beck's aunt, Kamaya Magellan, but most people call her Maya. She took Beck in after his mom, her sister, died of an illness. Don't ask about his father, he's not someone important. I look at the box curiously and can't help but ask, "What are you up to?!"

"Oh just cleaning the basement out.", she says, "Looking for what we can sell or trade. But right now there isn't much I can give away.."

"Oh really.", I say.

She nods, "Nothing special, mostly clothes. Hand me downs that I can give to Vidia and Demetri. Though there is still a box missing, I think."

"Well where is it?!"

She frowns, "At my, sister's house..", she drags out as if wanting to forget it. I understand what she means, it's at Beck's old house, at his father's house. I frown too, none of them had gone back there in years, and Beck hates talking about his lowlife father, but I suddenly feel the urge to help. I want to help her, because maybe there's something in there that she can sell and help her starving family. Okay so we all live in the same position but some more than others. I for one live in the Town Square, while Beck and his family lives in the Seam. I only moved to the city part because of Aunt Jinora, she had married a man there and she moved. But up until my parents died around 6 years ago, I used to live on the Seam. For that reason I'm compelled now to help Maya, she'll reject it but who cares, I want to help.

"I'll get it.", I finally say after 5 minutes of silence, "There could be something important in there."

It takes her a minute to comprehend what I was going to do, and her eyes widen, "No no. No. Don't. Please don't Malika."

"It's fine Mrs. Magellan. I'll be fine.", I say reassuringly already at the door. Before she can react I'm out, quickly walking to the organic shop to drop off the chicken, berries, and leaves. When I leave I walk to the opposite side of the Seam, down a road I haven't walked in 9 years. Beck's mom passed way before my parents did, as for the father, well, he found a father figure in his uncle Jensen Magellan, and a new mother in Maya. So I'm not surprised that it's been years that he's visited his father.

I trudge through the long grass and knock on the door of a three story poor conditioned house, sighing deeply as the thought of how I was going to do this came in mind, when suddenly the door opens, "Well, if it isn't little Hartley.", someone stutters, and you can tell just by hearing him that he's not necessarily right in the head. I turn around to face the man that Beck left, and has resented ever since he can understand these type of things. The man, who lost his wife, became depressed, and I understand that, but he became too depressed to try and move on and even care for his only son, and drove him away, by his alcoholic ways. I try to smile at the somewhat worn out man with the identical colored eyes as my boyfriend, "Mr. Rossum."

He narrows his eyes while taking a sip of the bottle of alcohol he has in his hand, "Ms. Hartley. Which one are you?! The oldest, or the youngest?!"

"The middle child.", I say firmly as he speaks about 12 year old little Maysie and 18 year old Shay. I'm the blasted middle child.

He stumbles upon his own two feet and does weird hand gestures while taking, "Ahh, Malika Hartley. You've grown."

"I have. It's been a while since I saw you last."

"It has.", he stutters again looking at the bottle then at me, "Tell me. What the hell do you want?! I doubt you came to see me."

I smile as careless and naïve as I can, "Actually sorry, no. I came to look for a box of stuff that belong to Mrs. Magellan, or in this case Kamiya."

"Kamiya.", he says the name like it's an incantation, "Kamiya Maybeck right?!"

"It's been Magellan for a while now."

"Oh how wonderful.", he says sarcastic rolling his eyes. He takes another sip thinking for a few minutes, finally turning to me, "Tell her that all things in this home belong to me now. So I can't and won't help her. G'day."

He's about to close the door when I place my foot in the way, blocking the door from fully closing and hoping he won't try and slam the door and snap my foot in half. I smile a manipulative smile, trying to be as sweet as I can be, "Please Mr. Rossum, it's just a simple box. And besides, it's not yours, it's your son's."

"You mean Trenton?!", he snorts, "I have no son. He left long ago."

"Because you pushed him away.", I spat trying not to lose my temper anymore. He glares at me and I calm my expression down to a neutral gaze, easy Mali, you need to be gentler, remember that he used to be in The Resistance. I take a deep breath, deciding that I need to be quiet and calmer, I can't lose my temper, because I have a feeling that no matter how drunk this guy is he'll still be sober enough to fight me. I sigh and look at him calmly, repeating all over again, "Please Mr. Rossum. It's just one, simple, box."

He keeps glaring at me, gritting his teeth, but after a few minutes he opens the door a bit more, "Go get it. And get the hell out."

"Thank you.", I say as I walk in looking around. The house inside is worse and more worn out than outside. The color of the walls are faded and almost a dirty dusty brown, the wooden floors are full of dirt and mud stains, and everything is just, depressing. He glares at me cautiously, and honestly it makes me feel slightly nervous, so I quickly walk upstairs not even asking for where the attic door is. I open the door walking inside looking around at the attic room filled with different carboard boxes. How the hell am I-nevermind, "there you are."

I grab a large though actually not that heavy box from the floor, brushing the dust and cobwebs off of it. Coughing and sneezing, I tense up as I hear creeks of the wooden floor coming outside. The door slams open, a bottle smashing to the wall next to me, and I'm suddenly grabbed by my hair and slammed to the wall, my hands dropping the box in a reflex to help the landing, part of my right arm and palm getting scraped by the million shards of glass. I hold back a hiss as I'm grabbed by my throat, "Let. Go."

He cackles brushing his fingers against my cheek, and this makes me hiss even more, "Such a pretty girl you've grown up to be Ms. Mali."

I growl not letting him intimidate me at all, "I said, let. GO.", I grab his hand, clawing it with my nails to give me enough time to knee him in the gut, and push him out the door, slamming it shut. I forget about my stinging hand and run over to the box, grab it with my left hand, and run over to the window. Ah crap, it's like 25 feet from the ground. Well, jumping is off, unless I want to break my spine. Beck's drunken father starts slamming the door trying to open it, muttering things that I don't even bother to try and understand. It's now or never. I swoop out, holding onto the window frame may I add, and when I'm sure my toes were on the ledge, I let go, stepping ever so lightly on the ledge, back against the wall. Oh I did not sign up for this. I look around and see the gutter on the side of the wall, that's it. Slowly tip-toeing my way to the gutter, I grab ahold of it and easily slide down to the ground, and as soon as my feet touch the ground I make a run for it as fast as I can, fighting my way through the grass, not even daring to look back. Well that was fun, yea fun, sure. No not really. Footsteps appear behind me and I pick up the pace, when I bump into something and get pulled to the ground. When I look up I see it's Beck and sigh in relief, until I notice that I'm on top of him, then my heart just starts to pump really hard and my cheeks start to get hot, no biggie right?!

"Malika!", he says exasperated, lightly pushing me off of him, "What the hell?! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

I quickly stand up, "No time for that your dad's right behind."

He stands up too glaring a very, VERY intimidating and somewhat deathly glare that makes me cower in fear, "I'll handle him."

"But-", he shushes me before I can stop him, "No buts, go. Now."

I decide not to argue with him and don't stop running until I get to Maya's house and place the box on the table for her to see it. After getting scolded by her for like 10 minutes while she plucks out all the small shards out of my palm and arm, she finally turns her attention to the cardboard box, and, hesitantly opening it, observes the contents inside. Immediately her face goes a bit pale, she swiftly shakes her head, "No no. I can't sell any of this. It belonged to my great grandparents. It'll attract too much attention."

I look at her mildly confused walking over to her, politely asking, "May I?!"

She nods, "Yes. Of course.", then walks back to the living room. I look in the box, and, well there's not much in it. The first thing I take out is what seems to be a worn out jacket, studying it over and over, noticing some familiarity to it. I've seen it before, I can tell, I don't know where but I have. Maybe there's one in the thrift store or something. After neatly folding it on the table, I take out a pair of worn out and slightly dusty boots, I'm actually compelled to try them on to be honest. Well, I haven't seen these anywhere so ok then. I place the boots on the floor, taking out a notebook and looking in the contents inside, but all there is are paintings and writings about different plants and such. Aunt Jinora would think that the painter and author of the book is a genius, I just know she would love it. The intricate paintings of the flowers take my breath away immediately, they're so beautiful, you can't deny it. Then there's the other book, but this time it's filled with different portraits of people, kids and adults alike. All with different features, a 12 year old girl with brown skin and same color hair and eyes, a guy with the same features as the girl, a fair skinned girl with black hair and brown eyes with slight freckles on her nose and cheeks, and so on and so forth until I do recognize one face in particular, the face of a young really good looking man, young, probably in his mid-20s to say the most, with bronze colored hair and these beautiful green eyes that remind me of Destin's, but his are blue-green. It's the face of the one and only Finnick Odair, the late and loved tribute turned hero of District 4. He has this cocky amused smirk on his face, and I can't seem to grasp on the fact that I've seen these type of paintings before. I don't know, but I can tell you I'm experiencing an extreme case of déjà vu. Mentally I start thinking about the history books at school and at the library, wondering where I had seen it first. My hand reaches inside the box and takes out a picture frame with a photo of a middle aged woman, a same aged man, obviously her husband, and two children in it, a boy and a girl, and immediately it all clicks. No, it can't be. I look at the woman with gray eyes and dark hair with a slight streak of gray tied in a braid, dressed in a light blue buttoned up dress. The blonde haired blue eyed man standing next to her is smiling a kind, confident smile while a hand rests on the boy's shoulder.

"It cannot be..", I mutter in shock. Not fully believing it.

Impossible. My mind starts jumbling up while I'm thinking, of course, it all makes sense, but at the same time it can't be real. I should've known. My mind can't seem to grasp on that thought. I realize it's because I'm starting to get overwhelmed by my anger at the fact that my loving and supposed boyfriend forgot to mention such an important detail! No this is all a joke. It's all just a stupid joke, either that or I'm just making stuff up. That's it. I laugh mentally at my craziness as I keep taking out stuff, and finally look at the two small gray boxes that are left. Opening one I almost stumble back as a big lump of anger and bitterness forms at my throat while I open the gold locket and look at the picture inside. This can't be true. My other hand grasps onto the other box, and I hesitantly open it to make sure I'm just making things up. Of course, my assumptions are true. No no no. No. Oh he's so dead when I get my hands on him I'll, "Malika we need to talk about this."

"Indeed we do, Trenton.", I retort in the same cold and angry tone as him. Turning around I face Beck, and I guess by the look on his somewhat confused and angry face he was expecting my attitude, "Because apparently. You've been keeping things from me.", before he can answer I shut him up by raising a hand, "Oh you haven't?! Well Beck, tell me, when were you planning on telling me," I lift up my hand that's grasping the gold mockingjay pin, and immediately his eyes pop out of their sockets, all color draining from his face. I glare at him, "When were you planning on telling me that you are the great, great grandson of the famous Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark?!"

* * *

**I bet you didn't see that one coming:p But seriously, I hope you leave a review:) if you're an anonymous reader, please review! please make a fake name and review lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! An argument ensues :O then the rebels have a meeting and finish with an idea. Hmm.. Lol enjoy!**

**I dont own THG trilogy or anthing related to it. If any characters or anything like games themselves are mentioned all credit goes to Suzanne Collins:)**

**Now enjoy:p**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"There's a reasonable explanation for that.", he starts while trying to find the right words.

I cross my arms seriously, "Oh really. Do tell then. Because apparently I didn't get the memo. How could you keep something this big a secret?! And from me of all people!"

"Mali I-"

I throw my hands up in the air exasperated, "-I should've known! It all makes sense now."

"What makes-"

"-The hunting, the, you being good with words, and of course let's not forget that you can sing.", I start pacing in front of him, then slowly turn to face him with a look of disbelief, "I bet you can use a bow and arrow, in fact, I bet you use a bow and arrow to hunt!"

"Would you just be quiet for a second!", he half shouts at me starting to get angry again, "I didn't tell you or anyone else because I didn't want to be treated differently."

"Oh that's it right?!", I say losing my temper, "That's just it! No Beck, you can't just keep something this big a secret! Especially from your own girlfriend! I mean, I told you my ancestry for crying out loud-"

"-That's not fair we were 10 we weren't exactly dating back then so it didn't really matter."

"But it matters now!", I yell at him, I can't believe this, "I mean, I'm the great great granddaughter of probably the most hated person ever by the rebels, ever! And you think that I'm worried people will judge me because of it?! No! I don't know what my great great grandfather was thinking but who cares I'm not going to start caring now!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!", he finally apologizes but in the same tone. He lifts his hands up in the air, "I'm sorry ok?! I just, I didn't want anyone to know. If anyone from The Resistance found out, they'll start treating me different, and I don't want that damn it!"

"Different?! How are they going to treat you differently?!", I look at him in disbelief again. The anger and bitterness I had that was starting to clamp up in my throat is no longer there as a big lump, it's flowing out of my mouth, overwhelming me. My temper's lost. He glares at me and crosses his arms tense and I mimic his actions, glaring back, "I can't believe this."

"No. I am not talking about this anymore with you. We're going to have a meeting, now follow me if you want. Or don't. Right now either seems fine.", he says while walking down to his basement and through a secret passage way that ends at the D12 headquarters, or code named "Smoke and Ashes". I follow him while yelling that we aren't done talking about it, and we're not. I've told him everything and he just keeps the most BIGGEST secret anyone could ever keep from me. I don't care about that. I just want to understand why.

"I mean, come on. You're Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's great great grandson!", I say while I change into the black tank top and shorts again, completely ignoring or forgetting the fact he's right in front of me, "You can be a hero-"

"-Mali stop."

"-You could be a real leader!", I say as I put on the black bodysuit but use on sleeve only, then turn to him, "You could finish what they started. Continue the legacy!"

"What legacy Malika?!", he yells angrily and it actually startled me. Beck runs a hand through his hair agitated, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you or anyone! I knew everyone would start putting expectations on me and start talking bullshit like that and I just don't want that! I don't want to be Katniss Everdeen's great great grandson! I don't want to be the next Mockingjay! I just want to be me, a Commander, a soldier like any other rebel in the Resistance. And if you CAN'T understand that then you don't know me at all.", and he just walks to the elevator not saying another word about it. I flinch at the last part, I think I may have taken it a bit too far..

Deciding to leave it for later, I walk into the Agate and into the main room to be greeted by serious faces, small smiles, and cold glares. Looking around, I notice Caleb, Gemma, and Sapphire standing next to each other, all three of them glaring coldly at me. Next to Sapphire is Destin, who grins cockily, and Lizzy is next to him, Brenna nowhere in sight. After Lizzy is Alec, who seems to be a bit more comfortable with her than they were the first time they met. Then is Galena from District 2, Blaze from District 5, and finally Beck, who doesn't even try and meet my gaze. They're all standing around a table with a map of Panem on it, and in the end of the table is President Wattson. He greets me with a small smile, "Good to see you have decided to join us Miss Hartley."

I nod quiet walking towards Jason and Beck, and reluctantly stand next to the latter. Feeling him tense up I try as hard as I can to keep my poker face on, but I think everyone notices the tense atmosphere between us, even Caleb, who smirks at me as if saying "Karma is a bitch".

"Now, since Commander Fontaine has been given some time off to fully rest, Soldier Fontaine and Soldier Undine here will replace her in this meeting.", Wattson starts saying looking at Liz and Destin who smile proudly, "Onto what we came here. Last week, we unfortunately failed on the mission, so today, let's discuss what we can do. Ideas?!"

Everyone starts stating ideas, either logical or illogical. I keep myself quiet, listening, thinking to myself, accepting the ones I think will work and shooting down the ones I deem just plain stupid. I lock eyes with Caleb and he sighs impatiently, he and I are thinking the same thing, that none of these ideas will work. Wait, we agreed just by looking at each other, oh my god that means this IS going downhill. I shudder at that thought, no way is this happening, until suddenly Caleb shuts them all up by clearing his throat, "Yes Commander Blackstone?!"

Caleb leans forward looking at the map, "No offense to everyone, but none of your ideas will work."

"Oh like you have a better idea?!", Alec snaps at him making me bite my lip to try an hold my laughter.

Caleb snorts smirking back, "Of course I do."

"Well please share your apparent 'not stupid idea' with us Blackstone.", Blaze says crossing his arms.

"The Arena.", is the only thing he says. Immediately the room's filled with scoffs and mutters against it, but he shushes them all with a glare, "I'm not done yet. Look, to take the Capitol down we need to weaken it's strengths, and right now, it's strength is The Hunger Games.", more scoffs and mutters fill the air but he ignores them, "The plan is simple, a few of us get reaped, or just volunteer, act as Tributes, and when we get to the arena, we destroy it from there."

"That's been done before. Like oh I don't know, 200 years ago?!", Gemma says rolling her eyes. I have to say, I unfortunately agree with her. I don't say it out loud though, I'm not that stupid or desperate.

"But they didn't destroy the arena per se. We tributes destroy the shield from the inside, then from the outside we let a bomb down, and, case closed. One strength down. The second would probably be inside the Capitol itself. But right now it's mostly The Hunger Games.", he finishes crossing his arms rather proud. President Wattson stares at the map seriously, successfully keeping a very neutral face. He leans back on his chair, linking his fingers together, then looks up at all of us, "Well, I think it's a big risk. It can ruin everything and kill us all."

"But sir-", Wattson raises a hand up and Caleb goes quiet, "You didn't let me finish Caleb. It can ruin everything, but, thinking about it, if 200 years ago, the rebels back then were able to do it and succeed, why can't we?!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Commander Blackstone's idea does not make sense.", Jason adds quizzically, "Even though the rebels did it back then that doesn't mean we can succeed now."

"But we are more advanced.", Sapphire pressures, "We've got better technology than the rebels had."

"And so does the Capitol.", Destin says seriously while shaking his head, he was in soldier mode, everyone was, "We shouldn't let history repeat itself."

"History is already repeating itself Destin.", Lizzy says this time, "It's like President Wattson said-"

"-Destin's right though, we can't let history repeat itself all over again. Remember the Second Rebellion almost destroyed Panem.", Beck says firmly, looking at me, daring me to interrupt him. I keep my mouth shut and don't even look at him, so he continues, "It sent the Districts into an almost apocalyptic state. As part of the district that was literally destroyed to smoke and ashes, I say no."

"You're forgetting one little detail Trent.", Caleb retorts, "The First Rebellion almost destroyed Panem as well, but here we are."

"Yea, at war. For the third time in history.", he retaliates, "And let's not forget the many, many times we humans have been involved in war before that, way before Panem was even established."

"Because it all starts with one thing! Power struggles, power hungry terrorists, everything is about gaining control over all.", Caleb talks back, this time getting angrier, "Everyone wants power, and as long as they have it, it won't matter a damn thing. The Capitol wants to take control all over again, and the only way we can take it down once more is by finishing what our ancestors did and not give them a chance to get back up. Once and for all."

"I still think it's a risky idea.", Galena says in a more quiet calmer tone than her fellow troops.

President Wattson takes this all in, studying each and every one of us for a few minutes, and even though I'm not looking at him I can feel his gaze lock on me, "Malika, what do you think?!"

"What do I think?!", I repeat his question turning to face him. I think about it for few minutes, and yes, it's a very risky idea, if it backfires, we'll be sending more troops to die. Plus the Capitol will start to figure out which districts are involved. But, if it goes well, it can actually work, we can actually take the Capitol down. I have to admit it, it's the best idea put out there. I lock eyes with Caleb and find him glaring, as if he's waiting for me to go against him just to butt heads like we always do. I look at President Wattson, "Honestly, no matter how much I'd hate to admit it, Caleb's idea is the best one put out there. He's still a thickheaded idiot though."

His glare softens to a smirk, "Ha told you guys. Wait, hey-"

I shush him, "But that doesn't mean it's not flawed. But, it's the least flawed out of all."

"So you agree?!", Beck asks me incredulously. I look at him and he just glares back coldly. I flinch, no glare has ever been so offending to me, but manage to keep my cool, neutral gaze, "I don't agree, but I'm not against it either."

"Well thats enough for me I guess.", Caleb mutters a bit.

"I think it can work.", Wattson says after much thinking, "But we have to be precise."

"But sir-"

"No buts Galena.", Wattson says in a firm tone, "It's settled. On Reaping day, a few of you will be sent into the arena. Now don't regret it once you're there, because there's, no, turning, back."

* * *

**Ahhhhhh... Now the REAL action is coming! Finally lol. I'll post three parts of the Reaping, in various districts in various perspectives. Then, onto the Games!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Reaping time! So far these are my favorite chapters because it's time to visit some districts, in different perspectives. In this chapter, two unlikely characters are actually not what they seem! **

* * *

**Also ALSO, I recommend these stories here: **

**Wake by I-piTy-Da-FoOl - it's a Marvel and Katniss fanfic, and its ****really**** good! Like SCARY good! To be honest it got me curious at the whole Marvel and Katniss thing:p but now I'm actually liking it. So go check it out!**

**Cupid's Bow by Sara Knight - It's a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, starring the one and only Cupid! But dont let the title fool you, this Cupid's not what you think;) but seriously it's a great read, so I recommend it:)**

**The Last Time by Athena Moonlight - Another Hunger Games fanfic, this one is based on an alternate ending after Mockingjay, instead of Katniss killing Coin, she didn't. I'll leave it at that:p the author is just starting it but still, it's really good! **

* * *

**Now like I said in the last chapter, I'll be doing three parts for Reaping. Here's part one, to the luxury District we go first! **

**Disclaimer: I DONT own THG Trilogy or anything related to it like Games, ****CHARACTERS ESPECIALLY****, etc., if I did, well, it wouldn't have ended in Mockingjay:p all credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

**now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reaping part 1**

District 1- Gemma's POV

_Bzzzzzzz... Bzzzzzzzz_

I moan as the sound of my alarm clock wakes me up, reminding me what day it is, it's Reaping day, the greatest time of year. HAHA. Sarcasm right there by the way. I always looked forward to the Reaping because I didn't have to be afraid of actually getting reaped, someone would volunteer rapidly for me. And believe me, I've been reaped. But now because of darling Caleb Blackstone I have to volunteer. I know you're probably thinking, you're from District 1, you should be some snooty rich girl. Well reality check, riches and all those glitters don't actually make you happy, if they did, my parents would find out a way to be with their children and still be able to earn money. But no matter, I just make myself seem like a snobbish brat so people won't notice. It's worked so far thankfully. I drag myself out of bed and take a warm shower, thinking about the intricately detailed plan and how I'm going to present myself to the Capitol. Confidence is a key that a lot of tributes from One have portrayed. That's it, confident, presentable, approachable. I have to present myself as any other tribute from a Career district, it'll be easier to keep the Capitol out of the loop that we're going to blow it up soon. When I get out of the shower I neatly comb my golden curls into a casual half-updo, and put on a dusty rose, short sleeved, v-neck all lace dress with an A-line skirt that's slightly a few inches above the knee. I also put on a pair of same colored sandals with a cute bow on them, some rose shaped earrings, and gold and pink bangles.

I look in the mirror in my room, ok, I seem presentable. Over-confident is what they all have. Don't get me wrong I sometimes have too much confidence in myself, but I manage to bring myself back every time. Snapping me back to reality is the sound of someone knocking on my door, and I slowly go to answer it and find myself staring at a slightly worried Sapphire, "Saph what are you doing here?!"

She looks at me with stress in her sapphire blue eyes, "There's a bit of a problem. Have you seen the news?!", I shake my head raising an eyebrow, "Why?!"

"Come on.", she says and pulls me back into my room and closes the door shut, then turns to face me, "President Thornesmith has decreed that this year, since it's the 1st Quarter Quell, twice of the tributes will be going into the arena."

I cross my arms looking around the room trying to hold my anger in. I can't believe her, that just ruins everything. It means we have to do double the work! Why can't things go our way for once?! I take a deep breath to calm myself down, no matter then. It'll just make us work harder to show her that we're not ones to mess with. I look at Sapphire, and judging by the slightly nervous look on her face I must have an interesting expression, "We'll just work harder then.", this makes her smile menacingly, and we accompany each other to the square where everyone else is going to meet up in. Looking around tentatively, I half expect my parents to be here, but no, they're nowhere in sight. I go to registration then drag myself to the 17 year old section, pulling a reluctant Sapphire along with me. Oh Saph, such a complicated girl. She portrays herself as a very intimidating, confident, and snooty girl, but she can be actually the opposite. But I think that's why we're best friends, we're different, yet so alike at the same time. I realize the Reaping is starting as District One's escort, Esmeralda _what's-her-name_, walks onto the stage wearing a green colored powdered wig that makes her look from a far like she has a giant emerald on her head, pale green colored skin, and multiple golden tattoos on her arms, cheeks, you name it, she has it. She taps the microphone and has the most fake sweet smile you could ever have, and says in such a high voice that it seems like she's singing soprano, "Welcome! Welcome! The time has come to select this year's tributes! Now as you all know, this year is the 1st Quarter Quell, and President Thornesmith has decreed that, to make it even more special, it is to be selected twice the tributes to represent the districts. How exciting isn't it?!", she chimes at the end, and suddenly the roar of the audience gets louder at the thought that double the tributes have the chance to get picked, "Well, let's select those two young men and two young women to represent District One in the 1st Quarter Quell shall we?!", the cheers get louder, "Ladies first! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Everything goes silent, not a single peep, as Esmeralda goes to the bowl filled with all the girls's names. It all starts to feel as if in slow motion, and as she walks back to the microphone and is about to say the name, my hand shoots up from the crowd of the eager 17 year old girls, and before someone can object I yell as hard as I can, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone's stares go to me, some deadly, some envious, and others, like Sapphire's, are filled with worry. Esmeralda smiles proudly at me as I'm escorted by Peacekeepers up the stairs to the stage, and she pulls me to the microphone, "Come darling! What's your name?!"

"Gemma Beauregard.", I say as confident as I can. She then goes on to ask me my age and other crap I dont pay attention to but manage to answer anyways. Afterwards she proceeds to continue the reaping, and unfortunately Sapphire is reaped, only for a girl named Lumina to volunteer in her place. This girl is in my grade, and ever since we were 10 we've been hoping to rip each other's heads off, so I know she won't hesitate to kill me in the arena. I look at Sapphire in the crowd, shooting her an apologetic look, as I catch the name of the boy named Jett. Jett Amberson. I know him. A very, very Caleb-like clever 18 year old. By the end of this I don't even pay attention to the last boy's name, because one, obvious yet slightly nerve-racking conclusion clouds my mind.

_I'm going to the Capitol..._

District 2-Caleb's POV

"Caleb get your ass down here!", I moan brushing my ashy blonde hair out of my face. I swear I'm going to kill Aster, "Come on!"

"I'm coming!", I yell back grumbling some curse words to myself. I walk downstairs while buttoning up my white shirt, today's the Reaping, and I am going to volunteer happily. First of all, I gave the idea of going in, and second, it'll give me a chance to escape my rotten family. I slump on a chair and look as my parents and brother Aster come in as well, Aster smiling smug. Oh great, what did I do now?! They dont even know of The Resistance to know where I sneak out every now and then, luckily Galena's my excuse. My parents smile proudly at my annoying brother, then look at me with a bored, monotone face, "So why are we here?!"

"Just to tell you the good news!", my mother says proud, "Aster has been one of the chosen to volunteer this year."

I roll my eyes, oh goody, "Congratulations."

"Now Caleb.", my father starts to say sternly, I glare back at him, no way am I letting my 16 year old younger brother leave me out of the Games, I am not going to let him outshine me like he always has, "We know he will win and bring pride and joy to our family. We dont want you to steal his spotlight."

"What are you trying to say?!', I ask angrily, I am NOT staying here while idiot Aster gets all the glory.

"We're just assuring you that if you try anything funny, we will not help you at all.", my mom adds this time. I raise an eyebrow, since when have they helped?!

I stand up, "Yea sure. And if I do something funny and win the Games, I'll disown you all. Bye now.", I walk out, if I stay any longer I will use them all as punching bags. I scan the crowd trying to find Galena, the only one who understands me. My best and only true friend. Sweet and feisty tomboy Lena. I find her standing next to the registration stand, smiling a challenging smile at me. I return the smile and study her carefully, only to be instantly intrigued. She looks different, she looks, like a girl. Ok, that must have been a stupid thought, she IS a girl after all, but she's not the type of girl you'd expect to wear a dress. She's wearing an orange colored dress that makes her strawberry blond hair look a lot fiery than it already is, and it makes her brown eyes pop in a way I hadn't noticed. They've got a golden tint in them that makes them look mysterious.

I can feel my smile change drastically, I never realized how pretty she was. I guess I'm too thickheaded to notice things like this. She smirks at me putting her hands on her hips, "Where the hell have you been Blackstone?! You're late."

I snort crossing my arms, "Mommy and daddy were reminding me of how I'm nothing to them and my brother's their pride and joy."

She frowns her eyebrows burrowing together, "Their loss then. You're a-", she stops then whispers, "commander. And you and I are going to the arena, and will be heroes in our own right."

"You got that right Lena.", I grin at her, we're so going to win this war.

"I wonder who else will be going to the Capitol.", she mutters looking around, "My picks are, Gemma, Sapphire, Jason, Brenna, Destin, Beck, Mali, and Dunstan."

I frown at the mention of Hartley's name. Malika Rose Hartley. One of the most irritating yet annoyingly intriguing people I've ever met. We can't stand the sight of each other, but last week she partially agreed to my idea. It's confusing actually. I don't know if I'd like the idea of having her in the same arena as me, I'd have to sleep with one eye open, and a dagger in my hands. Or worse, she'll get so deep into my skin I'll have to stab my sword into her neck just to shut her up. Lena snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, "Come on it's about to start.", I nod and before I can go she grabs my hand and smiles brightly, "And may the odds be ever in your favor Caleb Blackstone! I hope to see you in the arena!", I laugh at her very stupid rendition of the Capitol accent, then let go of her hand and walk to the registration stand. After that I walk to the 17 year old section just as the District 2 escort walks out, a flamboyant man wearing a grey stone colored hairdo with purple streaks and other stuff that makes him look alien-ish. He starts talking about the Capitol and crap that makes me almost doze off if it wasn't for the fact that I could see Aster already preparing to raise his hand. I tense up looking at the stage, and as he is about to say the name of the second boy tribute, the first one some guy volunteered, I push around the crowd, yelling really hard, "I VOLUNTEER!"

"Looks like we have another volunteer!", the alien man says in a very high voice that makes me question if he really is a man or just a woman in disguise, "Come up young man! Introduce yourself!"

I walk up smiling proudly and yank the microphone fom him, "Caleb Blackstone's the name. Winning is my game.", over confident, perfect to go with my strong intimidating build. I smirk at Lena through the crowd as she volunteers herself, walking up the stage to stand next to me, completely ignoring my parents and my brother. I didn't care what they thought. I was going to the Capitol, and I was happily going to do it now that I know the person I want watching my back is going with me.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo what do you guys think of Caleb and Gemma?! Do they catch your interest? Or are they just any other character?! **

**And it looks like Caleb might be taking a notice in Galena.. hmmm... I dont know;) my friend insists that Caleb and Mali would make a better pair than Beck and Mali.. Who knows haha.**

**Now I leave you be, please comment on what you think;) part two will be posted soon! I already know which district we'll be heading to.. **

**Again i hope you R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So to start this out, Happy new Year to everyone! I know I havent posted in a while, but the holidays have been busy days for me and my family. I havent been able to get on my computer and post more. I'm sorry:( I really am. But I'm here now! **

**ok, here's ****Chapter 9:p part two of Reaping Day, moving on to the fishing district:D U get to go inside Brenna Fontaine's mind, see a more selfless and motherly person unlike Caleb and Gemma. **

* * *

**Also ALSO A/N: there are a few stories I'd love for you to go check and read like these:**

**Wake by I-piTy-Da-FoOl - it's a Marvel and Katniss fanfic, and its ****really**** good! Like SCARY good! To be honest it got me curious at the whole Marvel and Katniss thing:p but now I'm actually liking it. So go check it out!**

**Cupid's Bow by Sara Knight - It's a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, starring the one and only Cupid! But dont let the title fool you, this Cupid's not what you think;) but seriously it's a great read, so I recommend it:)**

**The Last Time by Athena Moonlight - Another Hunger Games fanfic, this one is based on an alternate ending after Mockingjay, instead of Katniss killing Coin, she didn't. I'll leave it at that:p the author is just starting it but still, it's really good!**

* * *

**Another thing.**

**Response to I-piTy-Da-FoOl: thank you for reading my story! and Advertising:p**

**Response to Wintercherry1912: Thank you for the follow! As for updating, I hope you like this one:) Let me know;) hopefully other people will like it and review too..**

**Anyways, enjoy:p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of THG Trilogy, just the plot and the otherwise unfamiliar characters that were created JUST for this story. I wish I did*sigh*but all credit goes to Suzanne Collins**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Reaping part 2 **

District 4-Brenna's POV

_"We ourselves feel that what we are doing is just a drop in the ocean. But the ocean would be less because of that missing drop." __**-Mother Teresa **_

I wake up with a start realizing the time, damn it, I'm late! I have to meet with Lizzy at her grandmother's store in half an hour! I jump out of bed and quickly take a shower, then change into a dark purple and green tie dye spaghetti strap dress. Adding grey strap sandals, I look in the mirror as I intricately braid my red hair, thinking about Destin. He is not going to the Arena. I'm not going to risk having my little brother get thrown into the arena when I'm reluctant to go in myself, but I'm going to, for District 4, for my parents, for Destin. Especially for him, he's the only family I have left. And I can't bear to lose my little brother, no matter if it works or not. I just hope Mali gets reaped, at least having someone close will be good. Lizzy too. We'll be a team. I grab a silver necklace from my nightstand and slyly open the door, the house is quiet. Too quiet, great, even better. I don't have to fight with my uncle or aunt or my cousins. My aunt only took us in for the money my parents left. And no, I don't want any of it. I don't care. She can have it all if it means I don't get to hear her as much. I run downstairs grabbing something to eat, and I realize Destin's not here, so I cross my arms and yell, "Destin Fontaine get in here!"

After a few minutes he walks downstairs running his hands through his brown hair, as if that'll fix it up. I roll my eyes walking over to him, "Destin what's with that hair?!", I motion to his messed up hair, "You need to be presentable."

He snorts as he walks past me, "Yea yea Brenna. Give me a break.", I grab his arm and spin him around before he can leave, "Hey!"

"Hold still.", I order him as I run my hand through his hair, brushing it back and out of his eyes. He mutters something about me being an annoying nanny, but I just chuckle quietly, "There. Now you look like a young man."

"Thanks nanny Fontaine.", he says sarcastically as he sits down on a stool, "I have to look my best when I go meet our dictator."

I sigh sitting down next to him, projecting worry and fear in my eyes, "Destin, promise me you won't volunteer."

"What?! But Brenna I want to go I don't want to-", he starts to object, but I shut him up, "I don't want you near the Capitol, Destin. I promised mom and dad I would protect you no matter what, and this is me keeping my promise."

"By that logic you're failing. Because if you really want to keep it, I wouldn't be a soldier."

"Do you want me to take that as well?!", I say with an authoritative voice that reminds me of mom. He crosses his arms slightly pouting, looking like his little boy version of himself when he got in trouble. I smile apologetically, "I'm sorry Destin, I love you and you know that. But I don't want you to get hurt. I won't be able to bear with the thought of losing you. Please baby brother, promise me that you won't volunteer, and if you get reaped you'll choose someone who will go in your place."

His expression darkens, "Oh fine, you win this round Bree."

"Thank you.", I say as I pull him into a quick hug, "Now off you go with your friends, I have to meet up with Lizzy. The Reaping starts in an hour, so I'll see you there."

"Yea yea. I always miss all the fun...", he mutters as he walks out. I sigh a bit calmer now, oh Destin Fontaine, if only your outgoing and unafraid personality wasn't such a pain in the neck sometimes. I walk out the door and down a cobblestone and sand path, all the way to the square and into one of the shops, immediately greeted by my favorite dirty blonde, "Hey Brenna!"

I smile cheekily, "Hey Lizzy. I like your outfit."

"Oh this?!", she says nonchalantly while sarcastically twirling. She's wearing a royal blue short sleeve sheer dress with brown leather sandals, earrings, and bangles. She also has a feather dreamcatcher necklace with turquoise stones on it. The outfit had a slight tribal feel to it, which went with where she lives. While I live near the beach, she lives closer to a nearby river, and the people there are, well, have a tribal feel to their ways. Intricate leather seashell bracelets, different patterns, stuff like that came from them. It's cool. I chuckle at her sarcasm while looking around her grandmother's jewelry store, "So are you excited?!"

"Yes.", she answers in the same sarcastic tone, "I'm VERY excited for Reaping day! Who wouldn't?!"

"Normal people", I laugh, "So we've got an hour before we meet up with Syrena at the Square, what do you want to do?!"

She straps a backpack onto the shoulder and smiles, "To the harbor we go!"

We walk to the beach side by side, talking and laughing and enjoying what can be our last moments at District 4, and sit down at the harbor, watching the fishermen catch their fish. I sigh calmly as the sea breeze runs through my hair, this is the life. No worries, no fighting, no war, just me, one of my closest friends, and the beach. At least I get to enjoy being 16 when I'm here. Nothing else is needed. I look at Liz as she takes her sandals off and pokes her toe into the water, noticing how unusually quiet she is. Something's bothering her, I can tell. I put a hand on her shoulder, letting my sisterly instincts out, "Liz, what's going on in that head of yours?!"

She shrugs, "Just, stuff. A lot of stuff."

"Well we've got, like, more than half an hour. 40 minutes to be exact actually.", I say as I steal a pack of berries from her backpack and set it in between us. She looks up at me as she plucks a berry into her mouth, "Come on Undine. Tell me what's up. What's the latest gossip?!"

"I, I'm just, I'm confused, I guess.", she starts quietly studying the berry in her hands.

I can feel my eyebrows burrow together in confusion, "About?!"

"Alec.", she only mumbles. I recognize that name, Alec Martellia, District 13. 17 years old and Commander. He's the kind of boy you'd immediately brand as a troublemaker just by looking at him. And maybe he is, but he's the type that would get in trouble because he was caught in a fight to defend his friend. You know, the type of good troublemakers. Not a really bad boy, like one your parents wouldn't want you to date because he actually is a bad influence. My eyes go slightly wide as I realize where this was going, "Wait. You like him?!"

She looks up at me, "That's the thing. I don't know. I just, he seems like a complicated guy. Even Beck warned me that he was a wild one."

"Well everyone thinks that.", I admit, "But it's because no one truly knows him. Look, just follow your heart. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that Wattson doesn't like his soldiers showing that kind of affection, meaning that he doesn't want people dating each other."

"But Mali and Beck are dating.", she states in a matter of fact tone. Ok, she's right, but I don't think Wattson knows that.

"I don't think he knows.", I tell her, "Besides, they're from the same district too."

She sighs, "I guess."

"It'll be fine.", I reassure her, this is going to be a hard thing to do. We keep talking for a while until my dress is completely soaked with sea water. I groan looking around angrily, "Seriously?!"

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear. I didn't see you.", the man swims over looking at me, but I don't even bother to look at him, I'm too angry about my dress. I stand up before I say anything cross and stomp back to my house, Lizzy rapidly following behind. Grabbing a dry cloth I run upstairs, in half an hour I'm supposed to be at the Square, and now my dress is ruined. Just perfect, "Great. Just great! I have nothing else to wear!"

"Oh come on there must be something.", Lizzy says while rummaging my closet. I look in the mirror while trying to dry the stain off of it, ok it's water, it'll dry off, but it won't dry off soon enough. I give up, "I found something."

Lizzy walks up to me with a dress in a plastic bag, and immediately my heart sinks all the way to my feet. It was my mother's. I won't wear that. I will never wear it as good as she did. Liz must've noticed my pained expression because she immediately puts it out of view, "You know I think I have something else..."

"No no. I'll wear this.", I say looking at her while trying to find the courage to smile, like nothing is wrong. But I can't. I won't.

"You know you should wear it.", she says quietly eyeing the dress, "You need to look your best."

"I can't wear that Liz.", I say looking at my feet, "It was my mother's."

I feel her hand on her shoulder, "Then she would've wanted you to wear it."

Looking up at her, I realize she's right. Yea, mom would've loved it. I sigh as I take the dress in my hands, and walk into the closet to change. Pairing with the mustard yellow one shoulder dress is a pair of blue sandals and a brown bracelet. After a few minutes I walk out, and judging by Lizzy's smile I look presentable. Good. Now off to the Capitol it is then. We walk to the Square, and we're greeted by a cheery black haired dark eyed small framed girl, Syrena Dawnier, the only friend we have outside of the Resistance. She waves at us smiling, "Hey Bree! Hey Lizzy!"

I smile, "Hey Syrena."

"So are you excited?!", she asks grinning from ear to ear, "It's going to be cool."

"Sure it will Siren.", Lizzy snickers using Syrena's nickname, "Siren".

She rolls her eyes, "Oh come on Liz. You gotta immerse yourself in the stupidness every now and then. I don't like it but what can I do?! I'm not a rebel."

_Oh but we are_, I think trying not to smile, she doesn't know about the Resistance. All she knows is like any other oblivious person, that there are people trying to take the Capitol down. And I want to keep it that way, Syrena is such a quirky girl that I've come to love as a sister, and I'd hate to see her risk her life. Besides, she's 16 so it won't make a difference now. I smirk at her, "Come on you two, let's go to registration."

We go to the registration stand, quietly waiting in line to prick our fingers for the blood sample, and whilst all that, I scan the crowd for Destin, finding him already at the 13 year olds section. I sigh in relief, good, he's staying out of trouble. When we finish with the stuff here Syrena and I part to the 16 year olds section, while Lizzy goes to the 15 year old section. It immediately starts, and Four's escort, Moana Langston, a petite woman with pink and blue hair with yellow skin and other stuff that makes me cringe at the sight, and she's followed by two of the victors of Four, a middle aged woman who won the first Games at the age of 18, and a young, tan skinned, green eyed man who looked to be around 25, Finnegan Calder, who won the Games at 17 seven years ago, and the one who splashed water at me earlier. The air is instantly filled with a few girl's squeals, Syrena included, as Finnegan takes his seat, waving to the girls and grinning a cocky grin. I roll my eyes in distaste and cross my arms, so not appealing. Calder somehow finds me in the crowd, and he has a look that I describe as surprise mixed with slight irritation. Yea either he realized I'm the girl he splashed water at, or he's surprised there's actually a girl who isn't fond over him. Can we get this over with already?! Apparently yes, because at that moment Moana started talking, "Welcome District 4! The time has come to select the tributes that are going to represent Four in the 25th Hunger Games!", she slightly squeals at the end, oh I think I'm going to die of boredom before this is over, "Now since it's the first Quarter Quell, our dear President Thornesmith has decreed that twice the tributes get to compete! How exciting right?! Now, let's select the ladies first!"

She walks to the bowl filled with all the names, and plucks two out, reading the first one aloud, "Lizandria Undine!"

I look through the crowd to try and find Lizzy, oh god no, please no, I hope no one volunteers. I need a friend like her in the arena. She confidently but slightly somber walks to the stage and stands next to Moana. Moana greets her with an eager handshake and looks at the crowd, "Well Ms. Undine, this year, you can pick who can volunteer for you!"

Lizzy's eyes light up, "I choose no one."

"Oh how exciting! Want all the fame for yourself eh?!", Moana laughs a bit then opens the other name slip in her hands, "Ok, next is, Brenna Fontaine!"

_Wow, the irony._

Feeling glares and looks of pity on me, I walk up the stage and stand next to Lizzy, meeting no one's gaze, especially not Calder's. Moana moves to choose the boys, and my eyes immediately dart for the 13 year old section. Destin looks at me pleadingly, as if asking one more time. I faintly shake my head, not paying attention to our escort anymore, until a boy from the 18 year olds section walks up to the stage. My heart stops as I realize who it is, "My name's Fenton Devereux.", he says, and my hand slightly trembles at the mention of his name. Fenton Devereux, a guy who once stupidly picked on my brother, and Destin, like the annoying charmer that he is, judo-flipped him over with ease, and nearly let our secret out. Then last year he tried it again, only this time made me snap, and I beat him, making him look like the fool he is. He's hated us ever since, and vowed that if we were in the arena together he would kill either one of us or both. Now we're being sent in the arena together, and I can't help but shudder at the thought that at any moment I'll need to kill him by defense. Oh you thought I was scared of him killing me?! Please. I'm not that worrisome. I stare straight ahead trying to ignore everything that's happening, when Moana asks us to shake hands. I look at Lizzy and slightly smirk, shaking her hand and pat her in the back, then turn my gaze to the boys. Fenton glares slightly at me, taking my hand, squeezing it tight. Unfazed by the pressure he puts on my hand, I stare at the black haired tan skinned boy coldly, and he pulls me over to him, whispering in my ear so low I'm the only who hears, "I'm going to fulfill my promise, Fontaine. I'm going to find you, and I'm going to end you."

I hold back the urge to snap his neck right there, and instead give him a death glare, letting my side as a warrior slip out, "We'll see who will be at the other end of the knife Devereux. I can assure you though, I won't be weak prey."

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH I bet you're thinking "Brenna Fontaine was sweet, then she turned menacing." Well, that was the point. She's not some perfect motherly girly girl. **

**As for Lizzy and Alec, well things get somewhat better((maybe)). **

**And Finnegan Calder, well he seems charming eh?! Haha. Wonder if he and Brenna make ammends.. i dont know, maybe I'll make it worse;) **

**OKAY, enough babbling, thank you for having enough patience to read it to the end:) it really means so much. **

**Au voir my pets!**


	10. Chapter 10

**IF you're reading this it means you survived my probably crappy writing and are actually liking and are interested in this story:p either that or you are just really bored. Either way is great for me:D mwahahahahaha. **

**Also I decided to post this second chapter as my gift to you for not updating sooner, still sorry. **

**A/N I recommend these stories:**

**Cupid's Bow by Sara Knight**

**Wake, You Saved Me, I saved You, both by I-piTy-Da-FoOl **

**The Last Time by Athena Moonlight**

* * *

**Reaping part 3, we're going back to 12, back to Mali's POV. I thought about leaving it in a slight cliffhanger at some point but after that part I didnt write much so it wouldnt make sense to do that. So, after much thinking, I decided to add a surprise twist:p me and my little twists. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: still dont own the THG Trilogy, if I did, Finnick, Prim, and Madge wouldn't be dead, and Finnick would be living a long happy life with Annie and his son, Prim would go on to become a successful doctor, and Madge would have run off to D2 to live with Gale.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Reaping part 3**

District 12-Mali's POV 

"That my daughters will have the world at their feet. That they will be surrounded by love. That no one will stop them from achieving their goals. That they will be successful and reach the stars. And that they will always be beautiful.", I read aloud from a notebook my mother left for us. I always read it when I'm not sure of myself. It's like she's still here, watching over us, guarding us from any harm. I look at Maysie who's asleep next to me. 12 year old Maysie. Her first Reaping. And she'll have to spend it watching her sister battle it out in the arena. I'm going into that arena, I have to. For Maysie. For Indi. For Corin. They don't need to risk their lives. No matter what. I kiss Maysie's forehead, brushing a few dark locks out of her face, and keep passing the pages in the book, until I stop at a particular page, about my name, and my great great grandfather. I find out that my great great grandfather, Gale Hawthorne, wanted his daughter to be named _"Malika",_but he ended up having a son instead. My great-grandfather had two children, my grandmother, but instead named her Roseline, and my great uncle whom I never met. My grandmother had my mother, who she named Hylla Rose, and my aunt Jinora, and my mom had me of course, Malika Rose. Turns out, my name means "industrious, striving; hard-working". This is ironic, because right now I'm striving to survive and working to bring the Capitol down. Ha see what I did there. Course you did. I quietly get out of the bed hoping not to wake May up, and go to change into a black button up blouse and a white skirt that my Aunt Jinora picked out, and brush my wavy black hair into a half-casual-yet-messed-up half updo. After adding a pair of black flats, I walk downstairs to make some breakfast out of the spare food that we have. I see my aunt Jinora walk past the kitchen entrance without taking a glance, she's obviously stressed. After neatly dividing the food to even amounts not even caring what's been happening outside of my world, I hear a cry come from the living room. Indianna. I quickly walk into the living room and pick up a crying 7 year old Indi, sitting down on the worn out couch and gently rocking back and forth, "Shh sweets, it's ok. What's wrong?!"

"I had a bad dream.", she cries out rubbing her eyes. I frown running a hand through her raven black hair, looking at her big, chocolate brown eyes, wiping the tears that keep rolling down her pinchable cheeks.

"What was it about?!", I ask gently while petting her hair.

"You were gone like Auntie Hylla.", she sniffles laying her head on my shoulder. My heart painfully sinks, oh damn.. Now how am I supposed to volunteer for the Games...

"Sweetheart it was just a dream.", I say soothingly, rocking her back and forth again, "I'm still here aren't I?!"

She shakily nods, "Yea but what if that happens?!", I stay quiet for a few minutes, thinking what to answer to that. My heart feels hollow right now at the thought of leaving, I can feel tears in my own eyes as well, but I fight them back, _no tears, no crying, you have to be strong_. I'm about to answer when someone says from the doorway, "Indianna, why are you crying?!"

I look up at Beck, slightly surprised that he's here, already in his dress clothes. And here. I thought he'd still be mad at me. It's been a week since we've actually talked. He walks over and sits down next to me, taking Indi from my lap and setting her on his, "Come on, what's wrong?!", he asks gently, wiping a single tear that rolls down her cheek. She tells him everything she told me, then ends with the same question I was going to answer until he interrupted me. He faintly smiles, "Now Indi, there's nothing to worry about. Your cousin Mali's always going to be with you. No matter what happens, remember, she'll always be in your heart.", he tells her lovingly, then looks at me apologetic, "Just like she'll be in mine."

I return the smile, yea I had some major apologizing to do as well. Indianna nods quiet, looking down at her delicate hands, and Beck runs a hand through her hair, "How about, I sing you a lullaby that I sometimes sing to my cousins, and I've sung to your cousin?! It helps to calm you down, plus, between you and me," he leans in whispering in her ear, "it wards off bad dreams."

I can't help but blush at the mention of that one time I felt vulnerable, "You only sang that once."

"Still counts.", he smirks, then looks at Indi, "So?!"

She nods, "Ok."

"Ok.", he says as he takes one of her hands, and starts singing quietly,

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow _  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _  
_Here it's safe, here it's warm _  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

Immediately Indi smiles brightly at him, slowly pulling him into a hug. When she let's go she hops down from his lap and looks at me smiling wide, "I'm fine now."

I chuckle, "Of course you are. Now run along and eat.", she happily skips out, leaving me alone with him. I look at Beck as he sits up, "Look Beck I-"

"-No Mali I'm sorry.", he apologizes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I just thought that you'd treat me differently, and, I didn't want that. And I know shouldn't have thought that. I'm sorry."

I sigh, "Well I'm sorry for not understanding why you didn't tell me. And for snapping at you. And for sneaking to your father's house without you knowing. And for just going to your father's house in the first place."

"Yea we still need to talk about that.", he says sternly but takes my hand, "You know I don't want you near him. I don't even go near him. That's why I changed my name to my mom's maiden name."

"I know I know.. I just wanted to help Maya.", I say disappointed, and I can feel myself pouting a bit at the end of this.

He smiles kissing my cheek, "And I thank you for trying to help my aunt. It means a lot. Now, I have to go, I have to help Vinny with some game we caught earlier this morning."

I stand up looking at him, "Just promise me something."

"Anything.", he says looking at me waiting.

"Ok two things.", I add, "First, I want to go hunting sometime with you."

"Of course. Easy.", he promises, "I promise you that I'll take you hunting. But before you ask, no I don't use a bow and arrow, I use snares. I'm not that good at them but it's enough."

I smile a bit, "Great. Now the second thing," I start getting serious, and I make sure to project it in my eyes, "Promise me, you won't, volunteer."

He raises an eyebrow at the last part, "What?!"

"You have to take care of your family.", I say before he objects any further.

"But you have your family too.", he says in a matter of fact tone, "I'm not going to let you go in the arena alone."

"But I don't want you to go there.", I tell him seriously, " "Because of your, special, heritage, I don't want you near the Capitol. They can find out, they can target you, they can try to kill you!"

He groans, "They won't find out. They haven't yet."

"But they can.", I pressure adding worry onto my tone. I'd hate the idea of him being just another piece in the Games, "And they will hunt you and your family down."

He flinches at the thought, "Ok ok you made a valid point.. But, I can't let you go alone."

"I won't be alone.", I say quietly, "Plus, I want you to be here when we all come back."

"You're SO sure it'll work?!", he asks doubtfully.

I shrug, "Not by a long shot. Well, it can work. But, it'll be a team effort.", if we don't kill each other first, I think, but I didn't say it.

He puts a hand on my cheek, looking at me with pained eyes, "Mali-"

"-Don't.", I interrupt him before he can say anything else. I stare back at him seriously, letting him know I'm not joking around this time, "I love you. And you're the person I want watching my back the most but, I can't let them get to you. You're not a piece in their Games."

He studies me for a few minutes, probably hoping at any moment I'll smile and say gotcha!, but I don't, and he catches on that. Rolling his eyes, he stands up and leans his forehead against mine, closing his eyes, "Just, come back. Come back to me."

I smile calmer now, "Beck, I will. I always do don't I?!"

"Good.", he says smiling a bit, his eyes still closed. Before I can react, he gently pressed his lips on mine, "I can't do that if you're dead."

I chuckle under my breath kissing him, "I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't.", he promises, "As long as you never forget that I love you too."

"I could never forget that."

"Perfect. We're on the same page.", he smirks, "Now, I really have to go."

"I'll go with you if you want. I already made breakfast for Maysie, Corin, and Indi. So I have nothing else to do.", I say as I walk into the kitchen, finding Maysie already there, dressed, and eating her breakfast, her messed up black mane all over the place. I sigh as I look at her, "Well don't you look wild and brave."

She looks up at me with her violet blue eyes and smiles sheepishly, "I wish I was braver like you."

I roll my eyes grabbing a hairbrush brushing her hair back neatly into a ponytail, then tie a blue ribbon on it, and kiss her cheek, "Maysilee Hartley, if you were any braver, you would be a lioness."

"Don't get her hopes up Mali.", Shay says as she walks in with 4 year old Corin and sets him down in his seat.

I glare daggers at her, "Well I'm not. She's brave. And wild. And a free spirit. And best of all, she has nothing of you.", before she can snap at me I raise a hand, "Don't waste your time Elliana Shay."

"Thanks for reminding me how YOU'RE a waste of time Malika Rose.", she sneers at me. I stick my tongue out at her and almost talk back when Aunt Jinora comes in and glares at the both of us, "Enough you two. It's Reaping Day, I want you both to behave."

We have a deadly glare session for a few minutes, then both sigh, "Fine."

"I'm going to go with Beck, I'll see you all at the Square.", I say stealing a two berries from Shay's plate without her noticing, then take Beck's hand as I walk out with him to his house.

"Well that never gets old.", he snorts putting his arm around my shoulders. I give him a look, "What?! It's amusing."

"Yea. To you.", I sigh still annoyed by her. We walk into Beck's house and the air's instantly filled with squeals as Vidia runs over to me and hugs my leg, "Hi Vidia."

"Hi Mali!", she giggles reaching for me. I pick her up and plant a kiss on her cheek, running my hand through her soft brown curls. Beck leaves my side and walks to the kitchen to help Vinny, and I sit down on a chair at the dining table, noticing the same cardboard box is there. My eyes lock on it curiously once more, my arms letting go of Vidia as she jumps down from my lap and runs up the stairs. I stand up and quietly walk over to the box, rummaging through it, looking for that specific thing that caught my eye the other day, the Mockingjay pin. I was filled with so much anger and bitterness that I hadn't actually looked at it with interest. Grasping it in my hand, I look at the detailed Mockingjay, the intricate detail on it, realizing I'm holding a piece of history in my hand. Because of this pin, Katniss Everdeen was known as the Mockingjay, and just like this pin was a symbol, she had become the symbol of the rebellion. I smile slightly, Beck was Katniss's great great grandson, and I was Gale's great great granddaughter. Ironic right?! I'm still deep in thought when Beck's voice startles me, "It's time for Reaping! Look how handsome this young man is!", he steps aside grinning mischievously as Vincent walks out, wearing faded grey dress pants, a white buttoned up shirt, his hair was brushed back in a strange way, and he had a scowl to match. I tried not to laugh, he hated dressing up at all, not like we had fancy clothes, but Vinny hated it otherwise. He crosses his arms, "It's my first Reaping and, I look ridiculous."

"I think you look cute.", I coo at him pinching his cheek, he swats my hand away and I laugh.

"You know if you weren't such a babe-", Beck cuts him off before he can finish, "Sorry Vincent. I love you, and you're my bud, and I share a lot of things with you, but when it comes to this girl," he wraps an arm around my waist making me blush slightly, "I don't share. She's mine."

"Don't talk about me like I'm some object.", I scold him crossing my arms, "I'm not a trophy."

"Sorry.", he smiles sheepishly, and I return the smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles a lot more confident now, "Come on Miss Mali, off to the Reaping we go."

We walk to the square and go to the registration stand, my eyes darting around the crowd to find Maysie. I lock on her and she smiles a bit waving at me, and I motion her to walk over, "May you doing alright?!"

She nods slightly, "Yea, I just don't want to get reaped."

"You won't.", I say pressing my lips onto her forehead, pulling her into a hug as well, "Nothing's going to happen."

"What about you?!", she asks worriedly, projecting exactly that into her violet blue eyes as she stares at me. I bite my lip nervously, "I don't know what's going to happen in the arena. But the important thing is, I love you okay?! And I will always be with you."

She nods letting go, "Ok..", then walks to the 12 year old section. I walk to my section, the 15 year olds, and wait until it starts. The District 12 escort, Mendota Buxton-a woman with a pink wig and purple clothes and lavender skin-walks up to the microphone. Everything goes silent, "Welcome welcome. The time has come to select four courageous young men and women to have the honor of representing District 12 in the 25th Hunger Games or the 1st Quarter Quell. Now, ladies first."

The Square was even more quiet now, if it were even possible, as Mendota walked to the glass bowl that held the names of all the girls in Twelve. I can feel them tense up and take in a deep breath, and notice that I'm also holding in a breath, waiting for her to open the stupid slip. My heart starts fluttering, I shouldn't be worried, or nervous, or even scared, but why am I?! Right, because I was being sent to my doom if the plan didn't work. Mendota finally opens the first of the two slip, and she takes a deep breath, then says on the microphone the three words I've been waiting yet scared to hear, "Malika Rose Hartley."

Well just my luck.

I feel a few eyes dart to my direction as I successfully make my most emotionless expression, and start making my way through the crowd of 15 year old girls, all the way to the path they created that divides boys and girls. I'm immediately surrounded by two Peacekeepers, and start to make my way to the stage when I hear a little girl's cry, two people call my name, then feel a hand on my shoulder that turns me around to face him. He grasps my cheek and kisses me fiercely then whispers under his breath, "Good luck.. Come back to us."

Before I can say anything I'm pulled back by the Peacekeepers, and Beck smiles at me as they make him back away. I smile for a second then go back to my emotionless gaze, walking up to the stage with Mendota. She squeals and says something about young love, and it takes me a lot of effort not to smile, still feeling slightly numb and dazed after that kiss. God I hope I don't look like an idiot on tv, I'll never hear the end of it. I'm so deep in thought again I barely notice that she already asked for volunteers, there were none, and picked the other girl, and now she was moving on to the boys. But I'm snapped back to reality as she says the second boy's name, my heart feeling hollow as I know what's going to come next. She barely has to say his last name for me to know who that boy is.

It's little Vinny Magellan...

No, is all I can think. Not him. Not that little 12 year old boy. It can't be him. But in the back of my mind I know what will happen now. What I've been trying to avoid all along. Vinny walks up the stairs and stands next to Mendota, his face a sickly pale and beaded with sweat. He's just a 12 year old! She asks him if he needs to sit down, but he says that he's fine and she moves on to ask for volunteers. Immediately a hand shoots up from the crowd, and I meet Vinny's scared eyes. He knew this would happen too. We don't have to look, we don't have to hear, we don't even have to feel him, we know who volunteered. Vinny's escorted back down, and he's replaced by Beck. He looks at Mendota as she starts asking him, "What's your name?!"

"Trenton Maybeck.", he says calmly.

"Interesting.", she adds as if she were deep in thought, "Tell me Trenton how old are you?!"

He sighs, "16 years old."

"And are you by any chance related to him?! Because we all know one reason as to why you volunteered.", she snickers at me. I immediately look away because if I do I know my cheeks will betray me.

"He's my cousin..", he drags out putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ah couldn't let your cousin have all the glory huh?!", she says cheerily and motions Beck to join the other male tribute. She turns to the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, District 12's tributes!", there's no applause from the crowd, perfect. She smiles at us, "Shake hands."

I shake the girl tribute's hand without taking a glance at her, then walk over to meet the male tributes. I do the same with the other male tribute, and glance at Beck, taking his hand, pulling him into a hug. He hugs my waist kissing my head, and I swallow hard as the thought of what's going to happen now comes to my mind. We're going into the arena, together. Pulling back to look at him, I think of the detailed and team plan. We need to act as any other tributes. Be presentable and such. We are to go train in weapons like tridents and swords and bow and arrows and other weapons we weren't even used to grasp on. And we are to go into the arena, meet up at a central point, destroy the shield, and make sure to hop on the hovercraft before the bomb detonates. Yea, sounds easy right?!

After our last goodbyes, which were filled with tears and whimpers and other stuff that I hoped to prevent but couldn't, we left for the train. At the entrance, to prevent from taking anything unnecessary, like a bomb or a gun-thank us for that-Peacekeepers pat us down and use metal detectors and x-ray things to make sure the tributes weren't rebels or anything like that. One of the Peacekeepers pats me down, if I were in soldier mode I would've flipped him and knocked him unconscious at the stranger's touch-I wasn't fond of people touching me that much, except probably Beck, but even he has his limits-but I wasn't, so I just obeyed and let him check my pockets and shoes and crap. He put his hand in my last pocket, and even though I wasn't paying attention, the sparkle of something gold caught my attention, and immediately my eyes were as big as my head's. I had unknowingly placed the Mockingjay pin in my pocket... I had placed the pin in my pocket! I started to mentally freak out, but managed to keep my cool, neutral gaze, looking at the officer with a confused face as he raises an eyebrow studying the pin, "Is there a problem?!"

He narrows his eyes at me, "No, not at all, Miss..?"

"Hartley. Mali Hartley.", I say wholeheartedly as I look to my side. Beck's looking at the pin, and he looks at me with slight worry in his face that I only notice. It's as if he were asking the same question in my head right now,

_What have I done?!_

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA before you chew me out let me make this clear, I used Maysilee because in my fantasy world Madge didn't die. She was taken to the Capitol or something and after the rebellion she ran off to D2 to marry Gale and they lived a happily ever after with their children. I used it because it adds that link that all three girls are actually their descendants. As for the famous Rue's lullaby, how can Beck NOT be Katniss and Peeta's great great grandson if he wasnt taught that song?! Hello newsflash he needs to know it, just like he will know how to use a bow and arrow. I think.. maybe, I dont know xD**

**So uh, hope you liked it and Review:) I accept constructive criticism, no hate though, thanks:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time** **for the games woo!** **This, is my favorite part..** **You get Tribute parade, training, then the interviews.** **After that, the Games. And I, have a special idea for the games.. Not gonna reveal though:p**  
**Now, enough babbling. Oh and we're changing POVs again:p**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part II: the Prep**

_"Come away little lamb come away to the water..._  
_Give yourself so we may live a new..._  
_Come away little lamb come away to the slaughter..._  
_To the ones appointed to see this through..._  
_We are coming, for you..."_

_**- "Come away to the Water" by Maroon 5 ft. Rozzi Crane**_

**Chapter 11:**

Lizzy's POV

I walk into the train and catch my breath at how amazing and beautifully detailed it is. All the unusual textiles, futuristic furniture, beautiful paintings, and other stuff seem just plain alien to me. Immediately I'm overwhelmed by the divine and inviting scent of the different and intriguing types of food that come from the dining table. Was I hungry before?! Of course I was, I think to myself, I'm always hungry. But when that wave of stomach grumbling scents crawled over to me, and I took a whiff of it, my hunger seemed to increase by 10. I know I'm supposed to hate this all but, it's so tempting! At least the food is. Our unusually dressed escort leads us to the dining hall of the train, babbling on about the train going some amount of miles per minute and we won't even notice it. Who cares when you have this breathtaking, heart-wrenching banquet in front of you. I just want to stuff it all in my mouth and also stuff some in my pockets to take back home. Then I realized, there's a chance that I won't go back home. I immediately sadden at the thought, but decide to distract myself with eating and stuffing my stomach while trying to act the part as another tribute, which is something I do well considering I'm an experienced liar. I happily sit down next to Brenna and take anything I can, I don't care right now, let me just enjoy and indulge in this food. Apparently I'm not the only who thinks that because Brenna and the male tributes do the same thing as well. I smile to myself as I taste the amazing food, when our mentors, Finnegan Calder and the lady victor whose name seems to have slipped my mind, walk in and sit at the table. Brenna looks away coldly, not meeting Calder's gaze nor the male tribute in front of her. Ok I get it. Our mentor was the one who splashed water at her, but if I were her I wouldn't be so cold, I mean, it's just a dress. And besides, I wouldn't be mad if I rocked my mom's dress like she is right now. She looks even better than before. Though ok Finnegan is slightly annoying sometimes with his flirty condescending attitude. You're good looking, we get it, big whoop. As for the male tribute, well, they've apparently have some history, and something tells me it's bad. I'm snapped back into reality as the lady clears her throat to speak, "Well I see you've adjusted. Tributes, first off, my name is-"

"Delora Assane. Victor of the 1st Hunger Games. Won at the age of 17.", the male tribute answers for her. Delora. That's it! Wow I really forgot this time.

Delors eyes him with a serious gaze, "Yes. That's it Mr.."

"Fenton Devereux ma'am.", he answers in a cordial manner. I see Brenna roll her eyes at this.

"Well Fenton you seem to know your history.", she says while plucking a strange berry from a silver bowl in front of her.

"Well if you want to win you should know about past victors. You know, to get an idea.", he says and immediately I read him as a prideful boy. One that wants to bring honor to his family, power, riches. And I dislike him already.

Finnegan snorts, "Knowing about past victors isn't going to help you that much boy."

"Well Mr. Calder, with all due respect, I think knowing about how they won will help me in winning because I can get an idea of how to win."

Delora looks at Finnegan warningly, "In some sense the boy is right, Finn. You get a slight insight.", she turns to Fenton, "But, you must understand that the Games are different each year. So what I did doesn't mean that it can work on you."

"Alright, moving on..", I say sitting up nicely, brushing a few locks of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I look at the victors sitting at both ends of the table, "What's the best strategy?!"

"The best strategy.", Finn, I've decided from now on I'll mentally call him Finn because his name is a mouthful, repeats, studying me intently with his sea green eyes. Unusual eyes his, he seems familiar to me as well. I can't seem to quite figure it out. Oh well moving on. I meet his gaze and smile confidently, making sure to portray myself as slightly snarky in the process, and he crosses his arms smirking, "Well Ms. Undine, the best strategy is just to get these people to like you."

"Like you?!", Fenton asks quizzically, like the idea that all it takes is to make yourself presentable is foreign to him. I smile amused at this, and notice Finn does as well.

"Yes Mr. Devereux. The best way to win, is to make yourself seem likable to the charming Capitol people.", he answers in a slowly and precise tone to make sure he understands, but Fenton doesn't notice that he's not taking him seriously. I smirk, well that just makes this all entertaining, "Are you having trouble understanding the point Mr. Devereux?!"

Brenna looks up and smirks as well, "When it comes to charm, Fenton loses by a long shot."

I stifle a laugh, ok ouch. Fenton takes notice of this and glares a deadly glare at Brenna, "If you're trying to humiliate me Fontaine-"

"-Oh but you don't need me for that. You make yourself look like an idiot all on your own.", she retorts smiling menacingly. Oh Bree brought the big guns this time. Fenton stands up at this and is about to try and strangle her from across the table when my instincts kick in, making me throw my knife at him, missing by half an inch his face and sticking it straight in the wall. The boy turns his gaze over to me wide eyed, and I seethe standing up, tightly gripping my fork, "Next time, I won't miss Devereux.", I growl, making sure to glare at him with intimidating eyes. He balls his fists and sits back down, trying to pick up whatever's left of his dignity, of course it's probably a bit late. I sit back down softening my glare to a neutral gaze, Brenna smiling thankfully at me and Finn looking at me with an impressed gleam in his eyes. I look at Brenna and return the smile, I know why she's thanking me, for keeping her from knocking him unconscious. Finn whistles approvingly, "Well blondie surely knows how to use a knife."

Delora glares disapprovingly, "Finn-"

"-What?!", he asks her crossing his arms, "It's the Games, Delora. You can't prevent them from fighting. They'll already be doing that, no matter how unfortunate that is.",

She sighs shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. They should save it for the Games, but before that, they should and will behave better."

He rolls his eyes, "Behave better.", he mimics in the same tone and slumps back on his chair, suddenly bored silly. I'm starting to like this guy, we've got the same sense of humor. We move on from the small incident and talk about strategy and sponsors, then when the meeting's done we go to the waiting room to watch the recap of the Reapings. I sit cross legged on the floor, watching attentively, counting the Tributes that are part of The Resistance. Ok, and also hoping Alec got reaped.. I don't know why though, I'm irritated by him and his mixed signals. I notice Gemma volunteered in One, but take note at one of the boys from that district as well. I'm keeping an eye on him. Caleb and Galena also volunteered in Two, no surprise actually considering Blackstone was the mastermind behind this whole shinding. At Three, Jason is reaped, and the girl from that district also catches my eye. Careers. PFFT. They won't know what hit them. Anyways, moving on to Five, I skip Four because well I'm from there obviously, and notice Blaze and Allura get reaped. Unfortunately after that one boy named Clay gets reaped in Seven, and I tune out until I see Mali and Beck. I can't help but think of how romantic it was what they did, but also think it was like "the star-crossed lovers from District 12" 2.0. Twelve has a history of lovers haha. It moves on to Thirteen, and there it goes again, that mix of joy and irritatedness as I see Alec's face comes back. He got reaped, lucky me, along with a familiar face, Dunstan. So all in all, it's Gemma, Caleb, Galena, Jason, Brenna, me, Blaze, Allura, Clay, Mali, Beck, Alec, and Dunstan. 13 rebels, 13 tributes.. This should be a piece of cake. Hopefully..

With that we're told to go freshen up because we'll be arriving at the Capitol shortly, so I obey and go to my room to fight with the shower. Yea fight. It's filled with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos that I don't even know how to use, and almost turn myself into a human icicle while looking for the one that turns the hot water on. I feel stupid for the first time..

After fighting with the shower buttons and changing into a comfy and casual blouse and pants, we arrive at the Capitol and are immediately hounded by more alien people with these gadgets they call cameras that almost blind me with the flash of light they project. Moana and some Peacekeepers push them back as we walk into the Justice Building and up to the fourth floor. It's an airy and spacious floor with elements that remind me of Four. Brenna and I don't stay in here too long because we sneak out and walk into the elevator, we decided to get some privacy to talk. But the elevator goes down to the first floor, where Gemma's staying. Ah perfect...

She smirks at us and puts her hands on her hips, "Pleased to meet the both of you. Gemma Beauregard."

I roll my eyes and answer in a sarcastic tone, "Hi Gemma, I'm Lizandria but you can call me Lizzy. And this is Brenna."

"Yea hi.", Brenna says in a snooty tone, "So uh Gemma.."

"Are you two going to the rooftop?! And by any chance may I join?!", Gemma asks curiously then looks behind her. I follow her gaze to a brunette girl who's watching her warily, Lumina, the other girl who volunteered. She glares at Gemma coldly then walks off. Well she seems like a gem. I look at Brenna questioningly, do we really want to talk to Princess Snob Face?!

Brenna turns to her, "Sure, come on."

"Thanks.", Snob Face tells her as she walks in standing next to me. This just gets better and better then. Well at least she's in the same position as we, that makes this a bit better. Barely..

Let's hope we don't rip each other's heads off.

* * *

**OOOOHHH GIRL'S NIGHT WOOOOP. They need to put their differences aside, and this will help!**

**Please read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12 pt 1

**OOOOHHHH I'M BACK! Hello my darlings:) if you're reading this, it means I'm not dead, and I'm alive and very well:P yea, I was sick all last week, it was a total bore. But anyways, if you're reading this it also means you like my story, either that, or you just have nothing else better to do.. Maybe the last one considering I'm not the best writer... **

**So I'm not going to babble that much, I'm just going to get on with it, I recommend these stories:**

**Cupid's Bow by Sara knight**

**Wake and You Saved Me, I Saved You, both by I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**and The Last Time by Athena Moonlight**

**This one is divided into two parts, it's kinda long... Im not posting the second part yet, I've been really busy haha xD the girls have a girls night out haha:p**

**PS: I dont own THG trilogy, just this story and the OC characters. All rights are strictly Suzanne Collins'. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Part 1**

_"Wherever you go just always remember_  
_You're never alone we're birds of a feather_  
_And we'll never change no matter the weather_  
_This is my oath to you.." _

**_- "Oath" by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G. _**

Gemma's POV

_Laughing like there's no tomorrow_

That's how the air's filled tonight as we, and when I say we I mean Lizzy, Brenna, Galena, Allura, Mali, and I, laugh our heads off while hanging out at the rooftop of this building, the amazing Capitol view in front of us. Girls night out in a sense. We've made sure that we're alone so we can be able to talk without having the Tribute facade, and frankly we're not using the Commander/Soldier facades either. Just girls talking about girl stuff, laughing, teasing, no rebellion, no rich or poor differences, nothing. And surprisingly, it's fun. I've let my side of a snob go, and they're surprised to see me that way. And I'm surprised to find out that I actually have things in common with someone I found irritating and annoying before (cough cough former street rat Mali cough cough). I bite on a piece of a stringy, gummy candy Esmeralda had called licorice earlier, and look at Mali curiously, "So, Hartley, everyone who was at the meeting knows that you and Beck had some tension between you two. What happened?!"

Her expression darkens as she chews on a berry shaped candy, "We, got into a heated argument. It was my fault mostly, but we've moved on... I guess."

"Hmm..", is all I say, staring a the blazing Capitol lights that illuminate the night sky. There's something unusual, like she's fresh off another argument. Wonder if they'll need couples counseling or something like that. I brush it off and move on to my next gossip girl, "What about you Lizzy?! Looks like you've got some boy troubles as well."

"Don't even talk about boys.", she scoffs crossing her arms annoyed.

"Oooohh.", Allura says intrigued now, "Come on who's the guy?! Is he some macho man fisherman or something like that?!"

"Not exactly.", she answers sighing, "It's complicated."

"Complicated or you just don't want to tell us?!", I smirk mimicking her stance, "Let me guess, the guy's a total jackass and you don't know if he likes you or not."

Liz sighs once more, "Look. I just MIGHT like a guy, and he's been sending me mixed signals which irritates me. And just today I caught him flirting with other girls so, yea, maybe he's just a player and he wants me to be part of his string of lovers."

"Ok hold up.", Mali sits up staring at her seriously, "I told you he's a wild one. If I were you, I'd stay away from that bad boy. And that's coming from someone who's branded a troublemaker herself.", she glares at me defiantly as if challenging me to say the opposite. I stick my tongue out at her, ok I guess I'm not a good judge of character sometimes, but when it comes to us rebels, none of us are. We're all experienced liars, so if we want to hide our true form, we can do it successfully. I look at them both quizzically, "Wait whoa who are we talking about?!", I ask more confused as ever. I think about it, Mali knows him, he's apparently a wild one, and he's a bad boy.. Well that narrows it down to pretty much half of the boys I know very well in The Resistance. Well, the ones that I deem good looking I mean, "Because if you know him Hartley then I probably do too."

Brenna rolls her eyes, "It's Alec. There. I said it. There's really no point in avoiding it."

I crinkle my nose, "Alec?! From 13?! You mean curly haired, green eyes, dimpled faced Alec?!", Brenna nods as of it's the most obvious thing in all the world. Alec Martellia. He's good looking alright, there's no denying it. But he has a reputation of being a flirt. I make a dorky face, "He flirted with me once."

"And me.", Allura admits shrugging, "I don't know or care if he meant it or not."

Mali snorts, "He flirted with me too, and I think he meant it, until I turned him down. But he didn't seem to care so it's all good."

"Not for me.", Lizzy admits slightly glaring, "I don't want to be stupid and fall for a guy who doesn't take relationships seriously."

"Well then he's not the guy for you.", I say in a matter of fact tone, "He's irritating, snarky, and doesn't take thing seriously. Besides, Wattson doesn't want his rebels to be together in that way. Especially if you're from different districts."

"Beck and Mali are together.", she adds looking at Mali.

I snort, "Yea but Hartley's like, his favorite."

Mali rolls her eyes crossing her arms and glares a me with her storm-like gray eyes, "I'm NOT his favorite.", I snort again at that comment and she glares even more, for a minute making me feel slightly intimidated, "And for the record, he doesn't know I'm with Beck. We act pretty platonic when we're needed on missions and at the headquarters and everywhere that's not Twelve."

"Good for you then.", I say sarcastically with a smirk on my face. I stare ahead at the Capitol view we have, sighing a bit, half-wishing Sapphire was here with me. The other half obviously doesn't want her here.. We literally have a week to stay here before the Games-one day for the Tribute Parade, five days to train, and the last day is for the interviews-but I don't think we can do this as often without actually getting caught by someone outside of the Rebellion. Wattson told us that when the rebels were chosen they would have one person in their prep team that would be from the rebel side, they work in the Capitol as spies, whether it's a mentor, a stylist, or the escort. One of my mentors is part of it, Katerina Garnet. She won the 2nd Hunger Games at 15. It came as a surprise but, I guess I can trust her. I look at the girls next to me, and can't help but wonder if I can trust them as well. I decide to figure it out, "Tomorrow, everything changes. We'll either get out alive, or die here."

Galena looks at us expectantly, her fair skin slightly glowing in the faint light, her dark brown eyes darker than the night itself now, making her seem intimidating but intriguing, "Well, we'll have to be more of a team now then ever before."

Mali gets a serious face, her eyes glowing a mysterious night gray, her olive skin a shade darker now, and her hair as black as a raven's feather itself, and it all unusually makes her seem older and even more beautifully dark than she is, "Strengths will be tested, and weaknesses, challenged."

"Bonds will break and form.", Brenna adds quietly, looking around at us with a small smile, her light sea blue eyes the color of the night, an unusual fiery glow added to her red waves of hair, which make her look strangely wild. I understand immediately what she meant, we've unknowingly made a small bond that wasn't there before.

"And we will be challenged with not only our lives at stake but everyone's in Panem as well.", Lizzy says in a serious tone, looking at the black sky above us, her skin also has a faint glow, her dirty blonde hair now the color of brown, which make her seem younger and innocent, but her deep blue eyes glow against the blinding lights of the Capitol city, evening out the grace and innocence by adding a bit of bravery to it.

"It's a test we'll have trouble taking,", Allura starts, "But I know if we work as a team, we'll be able to pass with flying colors, and not only save ourselves, but everyone as well."

"We're a team", I repeat in a matter of fact tone, failing to resist the urge to smile, "And, we'll always be a team. We're in this together, and together, I swear we'll figure it out."

"Together.", we all say one last time. 13 rebels, are now 13 tributes, and they'll be heading into the arena, to fight for their right to be free, to live, to love, to, to be free of this dictatorship. That's all. And as we turn our backs to the view we've been staring at since we came here, we all unknowingly made a small pact, that we're all going to stick together, and fight, and win. And if we don't, we'll go down fighting, defending each other with our last breath. That's our oath to each other. The promise I, I intend to keep.

Let's hope we make it through these days, and halfway through the Games...

* * *

**So the girls finally put aside their differences, and are going to work together. Maybe:p**

**Tune in next time for the Prep team! **


	13. Chapter 12 pt 2

**Part 2 of Chapter 12! I decided to post this also. Woo, time for some poking, prodding, and invading personal space;)**  
**Enjoy my darlings:D**

**I'm in a hurry so not much talking but I recommend: **

**Cupid's Bow by Sara Knight. **

**Wake and You Saved Me, I Saved You, both by I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**The Last Time by Athena Moonlight.**

**These stories are great people, really unique all of them, it'd be nice if you checked them out:D thanks:3 **

**Still dont own THG trilogy, *sighs deeply*, all credit goes to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Still Chapter 12: part two. **

Mali's POV

I wake up to the sound of knocks on my door, ugh Mendota why does it have to be so early?! I check the clock next to my bed, ok it's not as early as I thought... I must've overslept.. My alien escort pounds on the door again, saying in a very loud and high voice, "Malika! It's time to wake up! You don't want to be late today now do you?! Today's the Tribute parade!"

"Yippee.", I mutter sarcastically under my breath as I sit up, stretching my arms, a small yawn coming out. I realize why I'm so tired, I hardly slept last night. I sigh and walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower, changing into a plain shirt and sweats, tying my slightly knotted hair into a messy bun, looking in the mirror as I do this, noticing the shadows under my eyes. The stylists will probably have a meltdown or something. I ignore it and manage to stumble out of my room and sit down in my chair, taking a few pieces of bread, then ask the Avox for a glass of juice. Avoxes.. I wonder what this one did to get her tongue cut out. I feel someone sit next to me and take my hand, immediately making me smirk at the bread, "Touchy much, Maybeck?!"

He chuckles, "Morning, Hartley.", I feel him pull my hand up to his lips. I fail to contain the smile that appears on my lips because of that, "Ah I see a smile. Beautiful smile."

"Shut up I'm trying to eat.", I look at him pulling my hand back to cut a piece of sausage, well, I think it's sausage. He rolls his eyes and grins, biting onto a bacon strip of his own when the other two tributes walk and sit down across from us. I look at the girl then at Beck, "So, uh where's What's-Her-Name?!"

He snorts, "You mean Alice?!"

"I thought her name was Alicea.", I ask about our mentor, she won the Games two years ago at 18. He nods, "Yea but her name's hard to pronounce so I decided her name's Alice.", I try not to laugh at this, it's true though. The smirk he had appears again, "So today's the Tribute Parade. Are you excited?!", he adds in a confident tone that's mixed with a tint of fear at the end, he was playing the Tribute card considering we weren't alone.

"I just hope our stylists don't decide we should be naked or something like that.", I say while using my fork to play with the remaining piece of sausage on my plate, hoping very much I sounded just like him. Even though we could lie very well, Beck was always better with words, he was, and is, capable of manipulating someone by twisting their own words and using them against them, or by lying so well that he can convince someone he's telling the truth. I always wondered why, until I figured out it was in his genes, his great great grandfather always had a way with words. He could be both the voice and the reason in a situation. And Beck was somewhat like that, everyone who knows him sees him as a cool, confident, mysteriously-conservative 16 year old that had an old soul in a way, but I've seen another side to him that frankly, he does very well to hide under that mysterious persona. But whether it was the confident soldier or the playful and daring boy from Twelve, both sides can bring out the most vulnerable side of me. They can break me. Period. There's no doubt in that. Before I can answer Alicea walks in and takes a glass of orange juice from the table, not meeting anyone's gaze with her sometimes glassy, dead end eyes. There were times when she didn't answer right away, her gaze fixed upon something unknown, and you can tell she's completely trapped in her own little world when this happens. My theory (which is deemed to be 100% true, at least by me) is that the Games broke her beyond repair and now she's completely shut down, becoming a shell of herself. I can't help but feel sorry for her, the Games affected her in more ways than one, and in many ways I probably will never understand even if I tried. Someone clearing their throat snaps me back out of my own little world, saying in a hoarse and tired voice, "Tributes, today you will meet with your respective stylists to see what they have planned for you.", Alicea starts quietly while carefully studying the glass she has in her hands, a completely worn out look to match her voice, making her seem older and more stressed than one should be in their delicate, young 20 years. We all say nothing at this, standing up from our respective chairs, and follow her into the elevator that will take us to where we'll be prodded and poked and played with as little Capitol girls probably do with their own dolls, except we're life sized and more real life looking than a plastic doll will ever be. We're every greedy little Capitol girl's dream. Alice leads Beck in a room first and has me wait out there in a comfy plush seat, wondering why I'm not in a room with everyone else. She tells me that my stylist asked that instead of two boys and two girls he wanted one girl and one boy, so he had asked her to keep his girl in the waiting room while his help cleaned the boy down first. I just nod to hide my confusion at this, still doesn't make sense but okay..

_R-i-ip!_That's the sound the piece of paper makes when Meliora, a weird looking lady who looks like a clown fish(don't tell her I said that), pulls it out to reveal my now shaven legs. She used something called wax and no matter how much I wish I could say that it wasn't painful, it kinda was, though not the biggest pain I've had. She smiles proudly at me showing some glistening white teeth, which is the only thing I can find human of her, and says in a voice I deemed a jingle bell voice, "My such a brave young lass you are! You're the only girl we've worked on that hasn't winced at all!"

I shrug and half smile, "I guess I'm just.. too excited."

Latania, a petite woman with sea blue hair and lips to match who combed and cut my never ending split ended hair, claps, delighted at my comment, "Of course you are darling! You will definitely get sponsors when we're done enhancing that beauty you have! I mean just look at that face," she excitedly pinches one of my cheeks and I'm compelled to slap her hand away, "You have that slight amount of pronounced cheekbones, but it's enough, unlike some other kids who've come here and just looked plain bony.", at this I just wanted to push the crazy woman to the ground and painfully pinch her cheeks to see if she liked it, "And when you flash a smile you have the sweetest dimples on your cheeks.", she puts two fingers on the corners of my mouth to force me to smile, now I just want to get up and kick her silly, then stuff her in a bag to throw in the woods, "And let's not forget that enviable body."

I look at her trying to hide the fact that I think she's beyond bonkers, if she just tries to touch any particular area of my body I will grab her by the arm and stuff that wax cream down her throat until she actually dies of drowning in wax. With the corner of my eye I see Bayard, the only sensible dressed one of the bunch, roll his eyes, staring at her the way I want to. Bayard only has snow white hair that reminds me of the legendary Jack Frost, and a purple line that goes across his steely gray eyes(can't tell if they're contacts or not so don't ask), other than that he's pretty human to me. He's only wearing a white shirt and dark gray pants with a chain on the side. He's too, normal, for the Capitol. He seems young, like 19 young. Probably studying for this. _"Poking, prodding, and invading personal space 101"._He looks at me apologetically and takes my hands in his to help me sit up, "Now now ladies, you wouldn't want to ruin her face for Deuce now would you?!"

Latania snorts, "Of course not! I'm just saying that she will get sponsors, a pretty face always gets sponsors!", there we go with the pretty thing again. The last thing I would think of myself is pretty. Shay is pretty, with her olive skin, brown eyes, and straight glossy black hair; Maysie is pretty with her unique blue violet eyes and fair-ish skin; As for me, I'm just a downgraded clone of Shay, except with gray eyes, wavier hair, and the dimples that Latania mentioned. Like I said, the last thing I would think of myself is pretty, there are other things far more important than that. Bayard rolls his eyes again at her stupid comment, patting one of my hands sympathetically. I smile thankfully at him, hoping he knows I appreciate his attitude towards me. He then motions the two women towards the door, "Deuce will be here shortly my sweets, these two should go put the finishing touches on the Maybeck boy. See you later.", he winks at me, then shoves the women out before following. I sigh and lie down again, staring at the ceiling and waiting for this Deuce character to come in. I really want to get this over with. The door slides open again, and I hear footsteps approach me, followed by a young man's voice, "Malika Hartley?!"

I sit up to look at the young man in front of me. He's as simple as Bayard, with golden blonde locks that are brushed upward in a quiff, I think that's what it's called, and strange amber colored eyes that made me give them the benefit of doubt. He's wearing a simple purple dress suit, with a similar chain on his pants. He also had pierced ears. Other than all that, he was as human as Bayard was. No, he was probably even more human. I realize I've left him without an answer for a few minutes, how stupid of me may I say, and calmly give him a nod. He smiles and shakes my hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Hartley. President Wattson has informed me much about you.", I stare at him blankly, raising an eyebrow to hide my surprise and suspicions, looking into his eyes to see if there was anything fake about his comment, just to make sure he was telling the truth before answering. I don't want to put my foot in my mouth and spill any secrets to this man until I know he's trustworthy, in fact, I don't want to tell him anything at all. He chuckles at my expression, I hope it's because he believes my now confused face and he doesn't think I'm faking it, "Ms. Hartley, I know you probably think I'm not trustworthy at all, I mean I wouldn't trust someone that just waltzed in and said something like that. But, believe me when I say this, I mean you no harm.", as he says this he loosens his tie and slyly pulls out a small chain from his shirt, revealing a blank metal circular charm at the end. He takes the charm and blows onto it, then shows it to me again, and this time The Resistance symbol, a partly cracked Capitol Seal with an arrow shooting through the crack, is on it. I look at it in awe, smiling at how impressive that is, softening my expression to a much calmer one, but not entirely letting my guard down, I don't do that to just anyone. He smiles at my calmer stance, "See?! We're on the same side."

"I guess we are.", I mutter under my breath, still slightly cautious. It doesn't mean anything to me.

Apparently he catches my still cautious attitude and chuckles once more, "You remind me of Hylla so much."

I tense up at the mention of my mother's name, "You knew my mother?!"

He nods, "Your mother and later on your father were friends of mine. I'm 28, so you can tell there was a slight age difference. She was at a higher rank when I was a soldier, and served as my mentor. I actually got to meet you once, but you were very young so I doubt you remember."

I don't at all, I'll give him that. I don't remember meeting him, and don't expect me to either. All I do is smile dryly, the memories of my parents painfully clouding my mind and filling it with dread, "I'm sorry, I don't."

"Its alright, I didn't expect you to.", he says quietly as he looks around, like he's double-checking we're alone and not being watched.

"You said I remind you of her..", I quietly point out, curious as to what he actually means by it. Each year that passes, I feel like it's getting harder to fully remember her and dad.. Like all I can remember are bits and pieces, some memories are more intact than others. It's hard really, because it makes me miss her even more.

He sighs at my now somber expression, smiling a pained smile, "You have that same fire that your mother had. I can tell just by looking at you. You have your father's courageousness, but your mother's loud and free spirit. That's the fire I used to see in your mother's eyes, it was what made her so daring and unafraid, and you have inherited that. And other than that, you inherited her looks.", he's right at that last part, Shay and I got our looks from mom, but I got my eye color from dad. I have no freaking clue as to where Maysie got her unusual eye color, but I don't necessarily give it much thought. It makes her unique, and I prefer to stand out then to blend in. I smile a bit at him, my mind starting to cloud with sorrow as I remember them. How I truly wish they were here with me, right now, giving me advice. I missed the little things most of all, the way my mother knew what to say when I had nightmares, or the way my dad would tuck me in at night, and how mom would play along to my antics when I was younger and made up the silliest games. Oh how I wish they weren't gone. How I wish I could turn back time and prevent their deaths.. I hadn't realized in all my thinking that a stray tear rolled down my cheek, and Deuce gently wipes it away with his finger, taking a deep breath before speaking once more, "... Alright then, moving on..."

He takes a lock of my hair, twirling it with his fingers, then looks up at me, "First of all, I'm sorry for all of this, for you being here. I know you have a family back home. You have an aunt, Jinora isn't it?! And a sister named Elliana?!"

I nod, "Yes. But Elliana mostly goes by Shay now. And I have a younger sister."

"How unfortunate I didn't get to meet her."

"Yes well, I tend to keep her out of this, loop.", I say referring to me keeping Maysie out of all this trouble, "So um, moving on to the Games in particular.. Most people just congratulate me."

He scoffs shaking his head begrudgingly, "I don't see the point in that. Much less for a strong soldier like you. Now, before I start, I wanted to ask you," oh shit here it comes, "there's been rumors going around that you, have the Mockingjay pin. Does this mean what I think it means?! Am I in the prescence of Katniss Everdeen's successor?!"

I swallow at this thinking of what to answer, I don't fully trust Deuce. I'm sorry but I don't. This is probably all a trick. But I can't deny it, then he'll pressure to know where I got it. And I can't risk that, not a chance. I couldn't prevent Beck from coming here, but I can try and prevent people from finding out his ancestry. I decide to play along and nod, managing to smile shyly, "Yes.."

"The next Everdeen.", he muses before turning serious, "The Resistance will need their Mockingjay, so, you need to survive and go along with the plan."

By the time he says this, I'm almost completely sure he's from the Resistance. The Capitol wouldn't know of the attack, because if they did, they probably would cancel the Games or something like that.

"I'll try.", is all I tell him, biting my lower lip to keep me from screaming at him to stop adding more weight onto my shoulders, no matter how cool the idea of me being the next Mockingjay sounds. He sighs quickly, smiling a half smile at me, taking both of my hands in his and says in a quiet tone, "Let's discuss chariot outfits. The prep team is already working on Beck, though I wanted to tell you exactly what I wanted to do."

"Well what is it?!", I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

He chuckles at this, "Well, I wanted to subtly add some of the rebellion to the Capitol. As if giving them a slap in the face with it. And also a way to give the districts hope again."

I raise an eyebrow somehow knowing where this was going, "Like what?!"

"Well, when you think of rebellion what comes to mind?!", he asks intently, his eyes never leaving mine. I put on my best poker face, thinking carefully of this, realization coming at last. My eyes go slightly wide at what I think is what he wants to do. It won't be a slap in the face, it'll be more like a stab in the heart.

I take a deep breath, counting the seconds that have passed, then answer, "You don't mean..?!"

He nods proudly knowing I caught on, "Yes Miss Mali. You will wear an outfit inspired by the one and only Katniss Everdeen, the Girl who was on Fire."

* * *

**Hahaha, Mali, you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation. **

**Also I wanted to say that I've noticed I've gotten many views, but no reviews, and I really appreciate that you guys read it, but I'd love to know what you think about it. Is there anything you like, dislike, it'd be nice to know:\ constructive criticism.. I'm open to ideas and such:)**

**But thank you to all who read it either way, and I'm off now. **

**Until next time:p **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! The Tribute Parade. Hahaha everyone's all dolled up:p **

**I'm not going to babble much today, just gotta advertise like always:)**

**I recommend these:**

**Cupid's Bow by Sara Knight**

**Wake, and You Saved Me, I Saved You, both by I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**The Last Time by Athena Moonlight**

**they're great stories guys! I totally recommend them to anyone!:D**

**PS: I DONT OWN THG TRILOGY. All HG characters mentioned, arena, Games, and everything involved with THG that is not in other words unfamiliar to you((OC's)) are strictly Suzanne Collins. I wish I could own THG, but sadly, I don't, just this plot and the OC's:)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

I walk down the hall without even taking a glance up from the files in my hands, considering I've walked down this hall for years now and know it inside and out. Today the meeting rooms are remarkably quiet, maybe because today is the Tribute Parade. Everyone's getting for this important event. This year's supposed to be an interesting one, Mr. Sorrento said he planned to make this year's Games, since he's Head Gamemaker this year, the best one there is. And considering President Thornesmith approved of his plans, they certainly caught her attention. She didn't correct them, or mention anything she disliked, or scolded him saying they should be perfect. And she's right, perfection is everything. There can be no weakness, or it'll all come crashing down. He needs to make things perfect. But if my suspicions are correct, he'll have trouble doing it. How unfortunate really. I'd hate to see him go, he's a rather amusing character. I stop once on my tracks as I reach my destination, looking up at the two guards blocking me from the door, "Well?! Get out."

One of the guards has the nerve to narrow his eyes at me, "Ms. Thornesmith is preparing-"

"-President Thornesmith," I correct him, a small hiss slipping out at the end, the nerve of this man, having me slip from my ladylike ways, ladies don't hiss, "has asked me to stop by before the Parade. Now move before I report you both."

It takes them a few minutes to think it through, but they finally move out of my way. I emphasize, finally. Newcomers are always snippy. I grip the files in one hand and push the doors open with the other, blissfully walking into the bright white and gold room, looking straight at the chair that stands right in the middle, empty. No one. I look around and walk to the glass window, staring at the view of the Capitol city I've seen many times before and frankly have gotten slightly bored of. I hear heels clicking against the floor and I straighten my pencil skirt, restore my posture, and brush a few locks of hair behind my ear, turning around at the sound of a woman's voice, "Ms. Carrelle."

"President Thornesmith.", I smile proudly at the serious and honorable woman in front of me, slightly feeling self-conscious as she darts her prideful eyes at me, studying me carefully.

She smiles still quite seriously, "Tell me girl," she starts and lifts her hand to reveal two belts, one red and one gold, "which one?! Red or gold?! I decided to go with black this year.", she motions to the black dress she has on, "But I need some color don't you think?!"

"Yes ma'am of course.", I answer quickly and smile aimlessly again, actually feeling quite honored she'd ask me for an opinion, even if I am her assistant. I eye the two belts, "Red?!"

"Gold it is.", she whispers tossing the red one onto the fluffy plum colored couch and puts the gold one on. I nod, she's right, gold it is. She's always right.

"What was I thinking..", I say quietly, feeling ashamed now that I didn't choose the gold one in the first place. So stupid. Stupid, Devonne. You know she likes gold. Of course she does. You're an idiot. Ms. Thornesmith sighs calmly at me and sits down on the couch, hand extended to me. I rush over and hand them to her, "Sit.", I quickly sit on a plum chair across from her, looking down at my hands as she eyes the files, "Are you sure it has been studied enough?!"

"Yes ma'am the Mockingjay pin has been taken to all the labs, and all studies reveal that it's the original one."

"Hmm.", she carefully passes the page, studying it with intense eyes, and I think she's actually trying to hide her anger. I don't blame her, with the rebellion threatening to ruin everything and the perfect balance. Those blasted rebels. I hope they're damned to hell. She looks up at me, a very neutral gaze on her face now, "What have you done with it?!"

"We've given it back, like you said."

"And the Arena?! How does everything seem?! The plans?! The traps?! The mutts?! There haven't been any changes have there?!"

"Not that I know of ma'am. Everything seems to be in place."

"And the girl from Twelve?!", she asks quietly. My eyebrows burrow together in confusion, there are two girls from Twelve this year. She sighs at my confusion and points at the file with one finger, "Malika Rose Hartley. 15. District 12. Tribute now. Do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am I'm sorry! No word as to whether she's planning anything, or if there are allies. For now. Everything seems to be going swimingly though. Everything, well, everything seems perfect."

"Oh no Ms. Carrelle. Everything will be perfect,", she turns the registration file over to me and points at the picture of the girl from Twelve, "once this girl, this, Malika Hartley character, is dealt with."

"Yes ma'am, of course ma'am. I'm sorry.", I say quickly brushing my hands nervously at my skirt to try and stop the sweating. I can't upset her, not now not ever, "What do you suggest be done?!"

She looks down at the file again, "She has a family... Why don't we pay them a visit then?!"

I shake my head nervously, "Oh no no no ma'am. The Games haven't started. If you send troops to kill her family, it will cause a shock in Panem. I mean, who will be interviewed if she survives to the final 8?! Everyone will then blame the Capitol."

"I suppose you're right Devonne.", she answers staring blankly above my head and over to the Capitol view behind us, then smiles a wicked smile that makes me fidget at my skirt again, "Let's leave her fate to the Arena then. Alert Mr. Sorrento immediately, that the main target in his Games," she smiles down at the file again, "Is the girl with the Mockingjay pin, the next Everdeen I presume..", she snorts in disgust, "But make sure he knows not to make it so obvious either."

"Of course ma'am.", I say as I take one of the files in my hands again, "I will inform him now. Anything else?!"

"No. You can run along now Devonne.", she answers standing up, "I'll see you later at the Tribute Parade. Happy Hunger Games." I stand up quickly then slightly bow my head. "Happy Hunger Games, President Thornesmith.", I say as I walk out, a small but cheeky grin appearing on my face. This year, the Quell will have a very special twist. A target. And if that target really is guilty like we all think she is, then, unfortunately, that target will need to be put down. Malika Rose Hartley, you're going to be in for a wild ride..

* * *

Mali's POV

_"Remember Girl on Fire, I'm still betting on you."_

_**-Cinna to Katniss in "Catching Fire".**_

"I probably look ridiculous.", I mutter under my breath as Deuce finishes tying the strings of my suit. I grip on the chair as he laces them up, feeling a sudden pressure for a moment, but it disappears as soon as it came.

He chuckles at my comment a bit, well doesn't he find me amusing, "Okay either you doubt my skills," he turns me around to start tying the lace-up gloves, and looks at me with a serious face, "or you doubt your beauty."

I stare back at him with the same calm, serene gaze, then crack a smile, "A little bit of both actually. Well, mostly the latter."

He smiles cheekily, "Well that's pathetic. Because I, am a genius. And you, well," he finishes fiddling with the gloves and leads me to a full length mirror, and I literally gasp at the creature staring back at me, "My thoughts exactly."

I look at the creature in front of me, amazed at how fiery and wild yet radiant she looked, and how she portrayed her own version of the Girl on Fire costume, though obviously not as unique, if it were to be unique, she'd have to dress in her own outfit created just for her. But, she can definitely say she was going to make an impression with this. The stranger wore a black leather suit with oversized, futuristic, short sleeves, and it was a few inches above the knee. In other words, it was a short suit, but it's okay considering the knee length black leather boots she had on. Paired with it were black leather, fingerless gloves that reached almost her elbow. Her hair was done in a braided side-swept 'do of some sorts, and in the braids there were small scarlet colored rhinestones that stood out in the raven mane. The makeup was done with all sorts of fiery colors, her eyebrows had a tint of red in them, while on her eye she had orange, yellow, gold, and even a small, thin shade of blue was mixed into it as well. If that wasn't enough, what was exposed of her arms had an intricately painted line of fire, like tattoos, that swirled from her upper arm down to her wrist, but is partly covered by the gloves. She looked wild, yet capable of being graceful. I raise my hand to make sure I'm not going crazy, and the creature raises her hand as well, reassuring me that we were one and the same. That creature was me, and I looked like a complete stranger, but, somehow I was actually still there. Deuce pats my shoulders proudly, an amused gleam in his amber eyes, "You actually bear a small resemblance to the Girl on Fire herself."

I snort at this, if he thinks that then he shouldn't go to the Seam at all. Everyone there looks alike, as if everyone's related or something. Maybe we all are who knows. I'm about to answer when there's a knock on the door, which is followed by a shrill female voice, "Mali it's time to come down! We need to be on time for goodness sakes!"

"We're coming Mendota don't get your stockings in a bunch for crying out loud!", Deuce retorts in an impatient tone, as if one more order from her and he'll glue her wig to her behind. He looks at me smiling and offers his arm, "Milady."

I chuckle and take up his offer, "The pleasure's all mine good sir.", then walk with him out to the elevator. Mendota scolds us and says something about "going to be late" even though it doesn't start for another 40 minutes. She mentions Beck already being down there, and my heart starts beating a mile a minute, my hand instinctively going to my cheek. How's he going to react to my sudden makeover?! Will he like it?! Hate it?! Oh god I've got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I don't know why though. This shouldn't make me nervous, wait, Mali Hartley does NOT get nervous, especially on a mission. And besides, Beck's my boyfriend, he'll like it right?! Right?! How I wish a little voice in my head would reassure me. Oh there's the feeling again. I'm starting to get irritated by all this. I've never been this self-conscious. I shouldn't be. I won't be. I take a deep breath and feel a hand on on mine, realizing that my arm's locked with Deuce's. I look at him and he smiles reassuringly, saying in a quiet but serene voice "Easy Mali. You're fine. You'll be fine."

"Yeah.", I'm able to drag out, wow I need a breather,"Sure."

He pats my hand, "Trust me on this, everything will turn out great." I nod one more time just when the elevator opens, and Deuce slowly unlocks his arm away, but makes sure I'm not lightheaded or anything along those lines.

He leads me through the lines of horse drawn chariots, stopping at a ash colored chariot with two black stallions. He looks at me one more time and nods, "Well, 35 minutes 'till showtime. Are you nervous?!", I glare at him, what kind of a question is that?! Of course I am! There, I accept it! I don't know why but I just am. He laughs a little at this, "I'm glad I can be of entertainment for you."

"Oh come your face right there, priceless.", he says while petting the horse's mane, a smile crawling back onto his face. Oh how I wish I can punch him right now. I'm about to retort when I'm tapped on the shoulder, "Miss Hartley?!"

I turn around to meet my boyfriend's gaze, probably smiling like a complete and total idiot at the handsome man, not a boy, that's in front of me now. He's wearing a similar black suit like mine, only his is down to his feet, and sleeveless, revealing his well toned arms. His black usually messed up hair has been slicked back, and thankfully he has no makeup on, unlike my plastered face. Well, girls are unlucky in that sense. I notice his arms are like mine, with various fiery patterns that go down his wrists, and are completely revealed instead of my gloves. I look up at his eyes and notice he's studying me as well, so I smile and do a slow, sarcastic twirl, "What do you think?!"

He snorts taking my hand, and slowly twirls me around again, "What do I think?! I think no words can describe how I think you look.", he chuckles and carefully cups my cheek, "You look beautiful. You are with or without makeup. Never forget that."

I smile and give his hand a small squeeze, "Thank you. Your hair's slicked back."

"Yea well, I didn't want it like this but Deucy here made me.", he narrows his eyes at Deuce and he smirks back, "Said it was time for a change."

"Well you look handsome.", I say quietly as I step on my tip-toes to look at him in the eye, "You always have been."

He smiles cocky, "I know it was only a matter of time."

"You know what," I start, a playful smirk on my face as my hand goes to his chest, noticing the small gap between us, "I take it back."

"Well I don't regret what I said earlier.", Beck whispers, his hand going from my cheek to my chin, gracefully pulling me in for a quick kiss, then gently kisses my forehead, a bright smile on his face, "I'm going to go, 'makes some allies'. Coming?!"

I shake my head, "It's fine. I'll stay here. Have fun."

"You sure?!"

"Yes. Go have fun. Don't get into trouble without me."

He smiles what I've labeled a troublemaker's smile, "No promises.", he kisses my hand and slyly pulls me in to whisper in my ear, "I'll be back, my little Mockingjay." I feel my cheeks start to warm up again at this, so I turn my attention to black stallion next to me as he walks off to "meet new friends". I run my hand through the stallion's mane, thinking how depressing it must be to have to be tied to a chariot or a carriage, literally have your life made for you. I slightly tense up as I hear footsteps next to me, "Sugar cube, Miss Mali?!"

I roll my eyes and turn to face the green eyes staring at me, hand extended and offering me sugar cubes, "Those are for the horses, Thirteen.", I emphasize the last word with a snippy attitude, managing to play the Tribute card well.

He snickers, "What's with the hostile attitude?! I just came to offer you a sugar cube."

"We could get in trouble for that."

He rolls his eyes and leans in so I'm the only one that can hear him, "Like you don't live for trouble."

I smirk taking a few sugar cubes and eat them, "Guilty."

"Yea.", he grins flashing those dimples that'll always appear. His usually curly hair has been tamed and brushed into a quiff(Deuce confirmed that it's called like that), and he's dressed in a strange black and yellow suit, in honor of the nuclear symbol. He also has black eyeliner on, which makes his eyes pop even more than they already did. It looks ridiculous, at least I think it does. I raise an eyebrow, "What's with the getup?!"

"My stylist thought it was a great idea to get inspiration from the nuclear symbol.", he makes a small gagging face, "I know, the eyeliner is bad."

"You look like a pirate.", I smirk at him.

"Thanks.", he sighs slightly annoyed by me, but his sour face immediately changes to that troublemaking smile like Beck had, "What about you," he lowers his voice to a whisper, "Girl on Fire?!"

"My stylist is a genius.", I say in a matter of fact tone, "But seriously, what do you want?!"

"I-", he sighs deeply turning serious, "You're a girl, right?!"

I raise an eyebrow again, sarcastically checking down, "Well last time I checked."

He groans, "I'm sorry that was a stupid question. I mean, you're friends with Lizzy right?!"

"Again, last time I checked. Why?!"

"She's just, acting, I don't know, distant. Like she's reluctant to even talk to me. Ok I get it we're supposed to play the Tribute card, but even when we let that facade go earlier, I could still tell there was some, hesitance. Maybe it's because we're from different districts or something.", he says quickly, actually too quick because I had trouble keeping up. I notice he's staring over my head, so I follow his gaze, immediately locking on a beach babe Lizzy, who's talking to a mermaid looking Brenna. Lizzy had a one shoulder, high low embellished teal and light blue dress with various shiny greens and blues beads and stones on the sleeve and down the sweetheart neckline. The high low skirt of the dress remind you of cascading waves, hugging her correctly to make her look like she's connected to the sea. Even though there was a slight distance between us I could notice her makeup, she has a mix of blue, green, white and black eyeshadow on which make her blue eyes pop, with matching blue lipstick that surprisingly goes well with her fair skin. Her dirty blonde hair has been curled and pinned on one side with a deep blue diamond starfish barrette. I also noticed she was barefoot. Well that was new, I guess it goes with the whole sea siren look, which fits her well. I almost laughed at Alec's expression, I've never seen him stare at a girl that much, and not even hesitate to to act casual and look away. Now I realize why the "Wild One of Thirteen" was, worried, "Look Alec, Lizzy, she wants a real relationship, she doesn't have time for a silly fling. And you, well, you only like to have flings."

"What?! I-"

"-Don't. I'm just going to say this once, she deserves a real relationship, she is not the next one in your string of lovers. That's why she's been distant and avoiding you slightly.", I say looking at Lizzy again, then back at him.

"Then what do I do to get her to lighten up?!", he asks impatiently.

I cross my arms, "She's not afraid of anything, but she is afraid getting hurt, like anyone is. She's probably testing you, none of us think she should get closer, you'll just break her heart."

"You're wrong.", he retorts in an annoyed tone.

"Then prove it.", I retaliate in a serious tone, "Prove it to her, to me, to everyone else that this isn't just another one of your stupid flings."

"I will.", he says calmly, then walks off to Thirteen's chariots. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Beck turns me to face him, his other hand extended. I take it, letting him pull me up on the chariot, and hold onto the rail as the bells sound that it's time. It's time for the parade. And boy was I not expecting what I saw...

* * *

**Cliffy I know:) so uh I'm just going to leave it at this:) please leave a review(comment or PM, i don't care, I'm happy either way), I'd really love to know what you all think. I would mean a lot to me and I'll send you a shout out next time:D **

**Au voir my darlings:) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Muaaahhaa I'm back dearies:P Miss me? Course you did xD (not really I know)**

**So sorry I didn't update earlier than planned, but I've been pretty busy with school and it's a little hard to login while working. *sighs* I hope you guys enjoy it either way:) **

**Part two of the Tribute Parade, this is in someone else's POV:3 a character that we probably will never see again. I dont know. I had fun channeling her because she's so, Capitol Couture haha. She's not that shallow though. I couldnt make her attitude so shallow you'll find her irritating(thats what I wanted to do, but failed to do so)**  
**Oh well, moving on. I hope you like it though:)**

**PS: I recommend these stories:**  
**"Wake", "You Saved Me, I Saved You"- Both by I-piTy-Da-FoOl, Karvel fanfics, if you ship Karvel, you'll like these:) plus, if you dont, I'm sure you will after you read:D**

**"The Last Time"- by Athena Moonlight. An alternate ending to Mockingjay where Katniss doesn't kill Coin. OC story. **

**So uh that's it, please check them out for me:) they're really good:D plus the authors are great:) **

**Anyways enough babbling, onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

The bells rang. The Tribute Parade has begun.

I fidget impatiently in my spot of the couch, tired of waiting for daddy to come with the damn popcorn! I cross my legs, then uncross them, then lie down sideways on the couch, then lie back up, and still my father doesn't show up. I huff irritated, "Daddy come on! The parade's about to start! You don't want to miss your tributes this year now do you?!"

He chuckles from the kitchen, "Jadelyn Sorrento calm down, President Thornesmith is still reciting her speech isn't she?!"

"Yes but-"

"-Then I'm on time. The popcorn is finally finished.", he walks in with a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hands and sits down next to me, setting the silver bowl on his lap. I take the bowl of popcorn away from him as the first chariot starts to come out. It's starting! It starting!

Ok, I'm nervous and excited because my father was chosen as Head Gamemaker this year, and that's a feat not everyone gets. After he told us that he got the job and that President Thornesmith approved of his plans, I couldn't be happier. I'm so proud of him and what he's doing, plus, this'll definitely help me level up in the popularity contest at school. I mean, anyone would love to take advantage of this, so why not me?!

Once the first chariot was in full view, everyone started going crazy, screaming, yelling, clapping, cheering, even throwing flowers at the District One tributes. This year there were two chariots for each district. Considering there were 48 tributes this was highly necessary. The tributes from one all have mineral inspired outfits, one as green as an emerald, another as deep blue as a sapphire, as red as a ruby, and as, bright as a diamond. The colorful ones captivated the most. In fact I loved the brunette's, Lumina I heard my father call her, ruby colored outfit. It definitely made me look at her twice. The other non-attention grabbing statuesque beauty was wearing the diamond or prism inspired outfit that had crystalized spikes, which two stick out on both shoulders as if they were sleeves in the shape of quartz crystals, with same color shoes and a same form bracelet. Her makeup was done in a beautiful manner, with black and silver eyeshadow and white and black rhinestones covering her eye, creating a type of cat-eye style, and her lips were painted in a dark purple hue, accentuating their form. Her blonde princess curls were pulled up in two messy buns while leaving a few stands in an intricate and slightly unique design on her face, with more rhinestones of all sorts of colors of the rainbow in her hair. It looked great, but unfortunately plain next to the others' rich colors. That is, until she waved with the hand she had her bracelet on. The bracelet caught onto the light, and the light reflected onto the outfit, and the outfit just shone in a rainbow of colors. This drove the Capitol people, present company included, crazy, they cheered and chanted her name, Gemma Beauregard. Gemma, obviously meaning gem, and Beauregard, means beauty. It suits her as perfectly as this outfit does. The District Two tributes come out, and I can't help but feel a little giddy as I take a liking to the blonde tribute in a stone colored bodysuit with armor that made him look like a merciless warrior. Okay, I'm guilty, he only caught my eye because he was good-looking in this. Though he's from Two so that counts for something. The girl next to him has a similar sleeveless grey cat suit, with silvery powder make up on.

She waved at the audience, but kept a calm, serious face on, making her look fierce and intriguing. Okay she was one of my favorites now. Dad also approves of her as well, "She has the stance of a warrior."

"Yes indeed.", I say as Three's tributes come out. They all have very, VERY boring black bodysuits on that cover them from neck to their feet. Such a shame considering it's the technology district. All four of them, as if on sync, press the metal plate on their belts, and immediately they're covered by electric currents, like lightning. Impressive, very impressive. Neither I or anyone expected that, "Now that's how you catch attention don't you think daddy?!"

He nods staring intently on the screen, a curious look in his dark eyes that appears whenever he's deep in thought, "Yes it is Jade, yes it is..."

I don't have time to ask him what he's thinking because the District 4 tributes come out. They're all dressed in different outfits, but are all the same, as in they're all inspired by the sea. The blonde tribute girl looks beautiful in her teal high low dress, her blond hair in beautiful curls. It's as if they fished her out of the sea.

"She reminds me of a siren, the blonde one.", I say pointing at her as they give her face a close up. She smiles charmingly and throws a kiss at the camera and catches a bouquet of flowers thrown at her. Nice move blondie. That'll definitely get some sponsors.

"Ahh yes, Lizandria Undine. She does have the appearance of a sea siren.", dad says quietly. Lizandria Undine, ok. She's officially _Lizandria Undine, the Siren of District Four_ to me, I'll be keeping an eye on her, "While Brenna Fontaine reminds you of a mermaid."

"Who?!", I ask confused, the guy next to her has my attention because of his stupid beard. They completely hid his face with that. What a complete and utter waste honestly. Ok I understand they were going with the Neptune thing but still, I can't help but feel bad for the male tributes, the attention was completely towards the girls. Dad points to the screen as the camera turns the attention to the second chariot of Four, and they zoom in at the red-haired girl, "That's Brenna Fontaine, the mermaid of District Four."

I smile, ok she does look like a little mermaid, in fact, she looks like The Little Mermaid herself, with her red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. To top it all off, she's wearing a mermaid gown that has a dark purple glittery material on the bodice, and as you went down it changed color to green, ending in green tulle that made it look like she had a tail. It hugged her well and showed off her mermaid curves. As they closed in on her face, I noticed her eyelashes had a purple hue at the end of the eye, and when I looked closer it was because she had small purple feathers glued to them. One eye was painted in a beautiful pattern of green, yellow, slight blue, and purple, in a form of a fan, with small blue rhinestones at the end.

She smiles sweetly and waves casually at the crowd, blowing kisses and throwing flowers back at the audience. This makes them go crazier and they cheer louder. She definitely looks like a sweet girl. District 5 is next, and they have a strange looking outfits that make them look like constellations for some weird reason. It's definitely unusual, at least I think it is. District 6 is just a plain bore with the train parts costumes, District 7 has their tributes dressed like trees(seriously?! That's the best they can come up with?! Whatever happened to wood nymphs?) and District 8, well, you expected the textiles District to look fabulous, but they fail miserably. District 9 is grain, so I really don't understand how they were to do something spectacular out of it, and District 10 makes me feel bad for them. I mean why don't some of these stylists do some research at least?! I know that when I'm given a chance I'll certainly make sure my tributes stood out. No matter how boring the district probably is. I probably sound irritating, but it's because I want to go to design school and become a stylist. And a good one to say the least. I don't want my tributes to look like they escaped a barn(cough cough District 10 cough cough). District 11 at least tried to make an impression, their tributes have outfits inspired by plants. The little tribute girl, Amaryllis my father called her, looks like one of those little fairies from the woods with her pretty bright yellow flower dress. Afterwards the District 12 tributes come out, and immediately my father tenses up at my side. My eyebrows burrow together in confusion, I don't know why he's so tense all of the sudden. Well that was before I turned my attention to the screen, locking on the first two tributes from Twelve. The black suits, the flame patterns, it was all too familiar. They were copying the Girl on Fire. The infamous Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the "star-crossed lovers turned victors turned rebels of District 12". Though most of my mind was captivated at the radiant and stunning outfits, there was a little voice inside my head saying that it was rude, offensive, and, just plain barbaric. How could the stylist just use that dark part in history and have it come back to haunt us?! Panem was almost destroyed because of that tragic rebellion, and the stylist thought it was okay to just dig it back out?! It's a slap in the face. The crowd apparently doesn't judge this though, their lowered screams and chants have grown louder with the first two Tributes of Twelve. It's like they don't care right now and will worry about it later. The girl has her hand intertwined with the boy, and they're unusually close. Oh yes, now I know who they are. The news are calling them the _"next star-crossed lovers"_ or the _"star-crossed lovers of Twelve 2.0"._ Malika Hartley and Trenton Maybeck. They're cute though. It's like they fit. They smile casually at the crowd, waving freely with their available hands. I look at my father and notice he has the look of a madman in his eyes, as if he already knows how their death will be and how he will enjoy doing it. I cautiously scoot away a bit, I wonder what did they do to have him react like this. It makes me curious yet worry for my father's sanity. We'll find out soon enough I guess. District 13 comes out, and the only one that catches my attention slightly is the male tribute I hear my dad call "Dunstan" under his breath. He's the one that actually stands out the most. Other than that it's the same. Once the chariots have pulled onto a stop, President Thornesmith stands up and welcomes the Tributes to the 25th Hunger Games, telling them that this year since it's the Quarter Quell it will surely be packed with surprises for all of us. She wishes them all good luck, and recites the famous line "May the odds be ever in your favor!" Then the Capitol seal appears on the screen and it changes to the news. My mother comes in at that moment and pats my head gently, "Alright Jade, off to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Oh but I'm not tired!", I whine letting my inner little girl out, even though I slightly was tired. No, Jade, you're not tired. Deny it! DENY IT. YOU ARE NOT. I yawn, well my cover is blown now.

Dad looks at me and smirks, "Now, Jade, do as your mother says."

I sigh feeling defeated. I wish I was finally 18. "Fine. Goodnight.", I say as I stand up, then kiss each of my parents cheeks before walking off to my room. I get in bed and take out my design book and a pencil from my drawer, lightly sketching the human figure. I'm going to design my take on one of the Districts chariot outfits. Not now though, I'll start tomorrow. I smile thinking about this year's Games, surely they'll be packed with surprises, after all, Angelo Sorrento will be the Head Gamemaker, and Angelo Sorrento, never fails to please.

* * *

**Hmmmmm... Angelo Sorrento, the Head Gamemaker, is an, interesting, man. **

**Pfft. Just kidding. So uh, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review:\ please? Pretty please? **

**I just really want to know what people think of it:) **

**Until next time dearies. Bye! **


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm back my pets :D muahahaha! Missed me? Dont answer xD**

**Training time! Ok so this is a long one. I was actually going to divide this, but I decided against it. Too many parts for 1 chapter. I'll need that later I think. **

**So, ya, please read and review:) I'm not going to babble too much today considering it's a long chapter.**

**as always, I recommend these stories:**

**Wake, by I-piTy-Da-FoOl**

**The Last Time, by Athena Moonlight**

* * *

**ALSO ALSO**

**Response to Yours Truly Angry Mob: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! I hope you keep reading:) and hopefully other people will too..**

* * *

**PS: I dont own THG trilogy, all I own is the story, and my OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Brenna's POV

I wake up after finally having a good night sleep, knowing today we start the five days of training for survival. Sitting up I notice there's an outfit laid out for me at the end of the bed, so I guess it's what I'll wear these next few days of training. It's black spandex pants with an aqua blue shirt, an aqua blue jacket with black sleeves and a number 4 on the back in black, and a pair of sneakers.

After changing into that and tying my hair into a ponytail, I walk out of my room and immediately bump into someone as I do so. I wince, "Oh my god I'm sorry."

"It's fine I was going to wake you up anyways.", a cocky voice that instantly irritates me greets me.

I instantly feel my face turn into a cold, serious gaze as I lock eyes with Finnegan Calder, "Good thing I decided to wake up then."

"Oooh someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.", he smirks, oh I so want to punch him right now, but he probably knows many ways to fight back if he won the Games. I bite my lip to try and hold my anger in, he just loves to push my buttons. The funny thing is, that just by looking at him I'm annoyed and unimpressed. He smirks even more at my silence, "What's the matter Little Mermaid?! Can't think of anything good?!"

"Don't call me that, Calder.", I say between teeth.

He snorts, "Why not?! I think it suits you. You're dainty," he tries to touch my arm but I back away, unfortunately stopping between him and the wall behind me, "and, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Just like the classic princess. Only thing is that you're cold like an ice queen instead. At least to me, and Devereux but I honestly don't care at that point. It's annoying really. People might actually like you if you didn't act like a witch."

"And you're a condescending,", I tap my finger onto his chest with every insult, making him back up to the other wall, "self-centered," another step, "big headed," now who's trapped between the wall and someone, "irritating player who doesn't care who gets hurt as long as everyone loves him and treats him like a god. Well guess what?! No one actually likes you! They all just give you money and all that crap because of your 'pretty' face. And I use that term lightly."

He looks down at me and for a second I thought I actually did see a flash of hurt in his eyes, but whatever I saw must've been an illusion, because as soon as it came it was replaced by his usual 'charming eyes and smile'. Again I use that term lightly, "Sweetheart," his smile fades but I can still see the same look in his green eyes, "you, don't know a thing about me. Little Mermaid, I do care about you, and the other tributes, if I didn't, I wouldn't try to help any of you."

I cross my arms, the glare on my face suddenly, calmly fading, as I stare into his green eyes that haven't impressed me before. Those charming green eyes. _Ok whoa, back up, stop the traffic._I am not doing this, I'm not going to fall for his sincerity crap. It's all a load of bull. I just know it. I glare at him again, "Ok stop that!"

He looks at me confused, "What?!"

"That! You give girls that," I look at him again and scoff motioning to his face, "that look, and, and expect them to fall for you, well nice try but I'm not one of them."

He rolls his eyes casually leaning against the wall, "You're a piece of work Little Red," I grimace at his new nickname for me, can't this guy ever give me a break, "but seriously," he looks at me seriously this time, the first time I've seen him actually look mature and real, "you, don't know anything, about me."

"I know exactly who you are.", I say putting my hands on my hips, "You're who every guy wants to be and who girls want to date. You're over confident, a superstar, everyone just loves you. And that, that fame, has gotten to your head."

Before I can even react he grabs my arm and switches us so I'm back in between the walk and him again, his hand blocking my way and the other one keeping a firm grasp on my arm. He glares at me slightly, but it's enough to make me feel a bit intimidated, "I'm going to say this once more, you DON'T, know me. You NEVER will know me. So DO NOT judge me for the person I show people, because that's not me. And another thing Miss Fontaine, you will not speak to me like that. I am your mentor, and if you want me to help you, then you will treat me with respect.", his grasp gets a little tighter, "Do I make myself clear?!"

In all this I refused to look away, refusing to back down from this. I am not going to let him think I'm weak and dainty because I haven't thrown a knife at Fenton, or tried to strangle someone like he did. That isn't the only way to show you're strong, and I think he doesn't understand that. I grab his arm and twist it, pushing him face first against the wall, holding a firm grasp of his arm against his back, and I whisper gently in his ear, "Crystal, Mr. Calder. But let me make myself clear as well.", I let go of his arm and turn his around forcibly, pinning his hands next to his head, glaring deadly at him, "I'm not weak, I'm not dainty, I'm not frail, or anything else you think I am. That's just the person I portray to have my enemies think otherwise. If you think I can't handle this, you're wrong. I can, and will. Because just like I apparently don't know you, you don't know me at all.", I let him go and take a step back, "And another thing, people might actually like you for real if you showed them who you truly are, not the one you've been portraying. Because if you ask me," I calm my glare and just keep a cold serious stare, "the 'flashy superstar Finnegan Calder' isn't someone who deserves to be taken seriously."

I turn sideways and I'm about to leave when he clears his throat, "Well, if you want sponsors to take you seriously, Brenna," I raise an eyebrow at this, he just called me by my real name, "You need to add a bit of your tough side to your sweet and dainty demeanor. You had a chance at the Tribute Parade, but now your last chance will be in the interviews."

_Not unless you don't want to be noticed_, I think quietly, which is what I'm going for. I sigh and nod, but don't look at him, "I'll try."

"We've got time to work on it..", he says in a quiet tone, taking a deep breath before letting me go finally, "And Brenna, I'll try my best to get you out of there."

I soften completely at this and swallow hard, only nodding before walking to the dining hall to grab a quick bite. What did he mean by that?! If only he understood that I'm not planning on actually fighting to the death, well, planning. If the plan doesn't work then, we'll have to.. Do that.. I guess. What took me by surprise was that I didn't have to look at him to know he meant it. But if he meant it, then, does that mean he won't help the others?! That can't be. Can it?!

* * *

Lizzy's POV

So, when we're all in the Training Center, we're made to stand in a half circle when a dark skinned woman called Atallia greets herself and starts a speech. She first welcomes us and tells us how honored we must be to be here, what a load of crap may I add, then explains what we'll be doing here, which is mainly training with the weapons that are allowed in the arena. She also explains how important it is that we don't ignore the survival stations, because they can help us in a matter of life and death more than a sword can(she mentioned that the main enemy of a tribute is dehydration and starvation) so we should keep an eye out on them. Then she goes off to recite the rules, which the most important ones are pretty much:

1) don't get into a fight with another tribute  
2) don't try and attack the Peacekeepers or the trainers  
And 3) learn as much as you can!(again, load of crap)

The alarm sounds right there and everyone scatters off to different stations, the Careers, Caleb, Galena, and Gemma included, along with Fenton and the other boy from my district, going off to the weaponry stations. I walk around not really knowing where to start, so I decide to try my ability in knot tying. It's empty so I just sit there alone learning the basic knots that the trainer teaches me. After learning three different ways of tying rope, I didn't even think there could be different ways, the trainer excuses himself for a minute to go help in pulling back Fenton and the other boy from 2 who ironically looks a lot like Caleb. I roll my eyes, boys. Always getting in trouble. I finally finally finish with a knot that's been giving me trouble when I feel someone sit beside me, instantly knowing the familiar warmth. I smirk deciding to play the Tribute card, "What do you want Martellia?!"

"Ouch. That's how you're going to greet me?! That stings.", he says sarcastically lying on his back acting like I stabbed him. I look away from my rope and notice his eyes are closed, and he's smiling a bit, but it's enough for his dimples to show. So cocky, yet so cute. I roll my eyes then smile dryly, and he opens those green eyes of his and smirks, "Good news though," he sits up, "you called me Thirteen yesterday, and now you called me Martellia so we're progressing."

I raise an eyebrow looking around, well the trainer seems to be in a sticky situation so we've got at least two, three minutes before someone decides to join us. I decide to let the Tribute card slip away a little, but play the hard to get card instead. I'll play along to your little game Martellia, to a point, "Are you always this cocky?!"

"Only on Tuesdays, or whenever beautiful women are involved.", he answers sitting up, grabbing a piece of rope for himself, his eyes still locked on me.

I scoff at this because it reminds me of his reputation, if it's true, I'm not falling for his ways, at least, not any more, "Then I guess it's Tuesday."

"I don't know.", he shrugs, "I don't have a calendar with me right now."

"I can see that.", I mutter to myself going back to my rope, letting every word drip with sarcasm, "What exactly are you doing here Martellia?!"

"Well not to impress you with my AMAZING rope skills that's for sure.", he easily gets frustrated with this and tosses his string aside. With the corner of my eye I see his eyes are closed again, and he's rubbing his temples, a stressed and frustrated gaze locked on his face, making his cute face seem tired and worn out. It was only a few seconds and he's already frustrated well that's charming.. It makes me doubt his commitment issues, that is, until he finally looks up at me again. He's serious, no smirk, no cocky grin, no smug smile, just a serious boy, no, guy, he seems older than a boy right now. He sighs deep before talking again, "Look Lizzy. I know you've probably heard a lot about me, and I know people have probably have given you an earful, but, I'm not as bad as everyone thinks."

I stay quiet, thinking, _I have heard a lot about him_. But, is it all true?! _Maybe._ Or are they just exaggerations?! _Maybe too._ Am I really that intrigued as to get close and find out?! _I'm_ _not sure._ _I don't know how curious I can get._ I mean sure I found him kinda cute, with his curly hair, pretty face, and his eyes, God his eyes. _No. Pause this for a second._Leave it at that. I'm not falling that easily, and I won't make it that easy for him. I shrug and make it seem like I don't care, but I do, "I heard you dated Lottie from your district."

"Yeah.", he nods flinching a bit, "She dumped me."

"And had a brief fling with Nettie from 8."

"We got caught.", he says shrugging, "You know the whole different districts thing. But it wasn't anything big, I swear, it was just a few hang outs and nothing more."

I feel a pang of slight anger at this. _Damn Nettie. Damn Lottie before her._Wait whoa, whoa... Well that was, different. I nod, feeling a big cautious, half of me doesn't want to continue to hear, but the other is telling it to shut up and keep talking. I don't know why I don't want to continue, I don't care, I do, "And that you flirted with Gemma."

"Yea that was because I had a slight crush on her.", he mutters shaking his head. I bite my lip to stop the nasty remark I have coming for Gemma. If I disliked her then, I dislike her now. Ok again, what the hell is this?!

"And Galena."

"Mindless flirting. Nothing special. She's just a friend. Plus she flirted with me too so yea, mindless flirting between friends.", I give this the benefit of the doubt for a second before pushing it aside.

"And Allura."

"A little flirting a little mindless flirting. Half and half, I guess. But that was, like a year ago.", I bite my lip again balling my hand into a fist, okay why am I acting out?!

"And Mali?!"

"You mean Hartley?!", he motions to Mali, who's at the fire making station. I nod an he hesitates a bit before answering, "I don't know. But I know one thing, I'm over it."

"And a lot of other stuff that I guess doesn't matter.", I say with a deep sigh, "It doesn't really make me feel better you know."

He bites his lip slightly offended, and I can't help but think how cute he looks, "I know I have, a, questionable reputation, but please Liz. Look, I'm just going to say it, I, find you, intriguing. You're different, and funny, and sarcastic. And playful.", I feel my cheeks flush with color when he says this, "And, I like that. I'm going to be honest because I'll probably have zero chance in the arena and afterwards, I have, no clue, but, I think about you, and I can't stop it, because I don't want to. I don't know what it is, but, I want to find out."

By the end my cheeks are probably as red as tomatoes, oh God how am I supposed to say no.. He's being honest, I know it, I can feel it. Then, what's the problem?!

He sighs at my silence, "I'm not trying to get under your skin. I just want to let you know, what I felt for other girls, and what I feel for you, are completely different. And I want to know why. So, if you want, I'd like to just stop the tape, rewind, and start over again."

"Wipe the slate clean.", I say after what seems like an hour of silence. He nods eagerly, smiling a small smile. I bite my lip, looking down quizzically. _Should I?! Shouldn't I?!_You know what, I might be sentenced to die in six days, and, I don't want to think back and regret not taking a chance. No matter what. Something just, is so, addicting, of him. In all my life... And this boy just comes along and pushes down the mental barriers I've worked hard to form like it's as easy as 1,2,3. And how..

I smile at him, "I'd like that."

He smiles brightly at this, "Great. Let's play, 10 questions. Anytime we get. We'll ask. And just answer."

"Ok.", I say as I stand up, we're starting to attract attention, both rebel and non rebel. I toss the rope back and look at him, "What's your favorite color?!"

"Uhh.", he thinks about it for a second then answers, "Orange. Yours?!"

"Blue and pink.", I say and smirk a bit, "Remember that.", then walk off to where Tributes are lining up to do an obstacle course. Alec Martellia, I'm not going to make things easy for you.

* * *

**So, what'd you think?! In every story there's drama and romance. So uh, yea, I wanted to give a little more depth into it because Mali isn't the only main character. And they've all got their normal teen problems. They're teens, so ya. **

**There's one specific phrase that I don't exactly own, I took it out The Three Musketeers movie xD I thought it was cute that phrase. **

**"Are you always this cocky?"**

**"Only on Tuesdays, or whenever beautiful women are involved." **

**Just to point it out so I dont get any hate mail for copying it. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone:) but please leave me a review:) I'd like to know what you think of this story.. Like it?! Hate it?! Let me know! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 mwahaha!** **More training. And another look on Mali and Caleb's complicated, relationship. Yea no relationship would make them friends, they're not even that.** **So uh btw long Chapter. Just a fair warning :D**

**I'm in quite the hurry today so not much babbling from me**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own THG Trilogy, just my characters, and the plot, and to an extent this Hunger Games. The rest is strictly Suzanne Collins's. **

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Mali's POV 

I casually walk to this type of monkey bars they've got where Tributes try to pass to the other side. So far none of the ones that have tried have been able to pass it, and it compels me to try it for that reason exactly. I haven't done anything active and it's making me impatient. I know I have to lay low, but I've just been dying to stretch my muscles and do something that involves me and adrenaline and the risk of me dying. Yea I know I won't die here but still, it seems fun. It's my turn now, my eyes carefully dart to the bars in front of me, eyeing them carefully as to measure how far away they're from each other. There isn't much distance between them which makes me disappointed. I was expecting a challenge. The trainer eyes me warily, "What difficulty?!"

I raise an eyebrow confused, "Excuse me?!"

"What difficulty?!", he repeats motioning to a remote he has in his hand. It has 3 buttons, easy, medium, and hard. Simple enough.

"Um.", I start to think quietly, _I could take it easy, try it, and it wouldn't make a difference_. Not as attention grabbing. _Or I can risk it and take the hardest._ Hmm. Let's see, risking it wins. I look at the trainer trying to fight back smirk, "Hard?!"

He blinks in surprise and I can hear few snickers behind me, _idiots_, "Are you sure?!"

"Yes, please.", I say as sweetly as I can, making sure to smile at this.

_"Look at her! She's so small." _

_"She'll never make that." _

I roll my eyes at the whispers and mutters behind me, how hard can it be?!

_Apparently, very._

A second after the button is pressed, the monkey bars change right in front of me into their own personal obstacle course. The bars separate until they're a good 6 or 7 feet away, each space of the first few bars with a different obstacle. The first two have spikes popping out every ten seconds, then when you jump to 3 there's a swinging axe just waiting to cut you in half. From 3 to 4 there's a giant, also swinging metal ball I've dubbed "_Death Ball_". After that, I notice the most logical thing is to pass on the bars, but there's a machine that seems like a flame thrower that'll just burn you if you do that. Okay, it's a little more complicated than I thought, but, no matter. _Don't screw up Hartley. You'll be the subject of ridicule._ _This is a challenge, and with the perfect timing, you'll be able to pass it and live through it._ I take a few steps back waiting for the spikes to disappear on the 1st bar, mentally counting to ten as I run for it, quickly jumping and gripping it when they immediately disappear. I count to ten to ready myself again, jumping at 9, grabbing a hold of the bar at 10. Think fast think fast think fast. Oh damn here comes the axe in 3, 2.. _Swing!_ It swings past me and I jump to the 3rd bar, almost cutting my ponytail right there. _Ok so far so good. Ah crap Death Ball!_ My heart is pumping as Death Ball swings right in front of me, and I jump to grip the 4th bar with one hand as I notice the "flame thrower"(fog maker) right next to me, so I pull myself up and stand on top of the bar. _Balance, Hartley._ I take another step the 5th-6th bars, and lie on my back supporting myself with them, reacting a second before some spikes fly past my head almost scratching my face. _God._ I lie there and close my eyes gripping onto the bar, forcing myself to do a somersault and stand up, back towards the finish line. I carefully turn around on my tippy toes, and jump ever so carefully onto the next bar, dodging a knife, and another, and another, until I jump through the two bars and hang around aimlessly again. I wait for the next trap, nothing. Hmm.. There's a rope in front of me, waiting. I swing against the bar, and lean forward to reach the rope, almost missing it by a second as it flies up, but I jump on time and do another somersault and stand, finally at the finish line. I wipe the beads of sweat off my forehead and neck, I'm alive. That's a relief, no broken bones, no cuts, nothing. Oh thank God. The trainer in front of me smiles interested, and suddenly I realized I had an audience. I turn around to see a long, long line of tributes, almost all of them looking at me in shock. So much for laying low.

* * *

I decide to go to the weaponry station and look at the swords, knives, tridents, spears, axes, clubs, what don't they have. I honestly don't know where to start. I stop at the knives section and take my jacket off, leaving me in my black shirt, looking at the different types of knives they have. I've used a knife before, I mostly use the guns, but that doesn't mean they're foreign to me. I decide to take three and walk to a target, suddenly feeling watched by various pairs of eyes, most of them unfamiliar. I bite my lip playing it like I'm nervous, that'll fill the Careers's ego. Shutting them out, I lock eyes on the target that's shaped like a human, taking one knife in my hand, pointing at it to take good measure that I won't miss. Ok, I did that to seem novice to everyone else. Pulling my hand back, I swing my hand and let go of the blade, listening intently at the wheeze sound it makes as it flies into the target, on the neck. I smile, not bad, let's try again. I take another blade and loosen up a bit more as I try again, this time landing on what would be the left lung, but it's exactly parallel to the location of the heart. I twist my neck and move my arms to make it look like I'm just warming up, then let it go again, watching intently as the blade flies into the target, straight at the heart. I raise an eyebrow to seem surprised, but smile triumphantly as I move on, accidentally bumping into Lumina. She glares at me and I stagger back a bit, "S-sorry..."

"You should be.", she huffs angrily trying to sound intimidating. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't. I have to make an effort not to let the urge of kicking her cloud my mind, and just nod quickly, "Good. Now out of my way Twelve."

I step aside walking past her, and just as my back is to her I roll my eyes. "You should be.", I mock under my breath, "More like I'm not.", I pick up a sword but decide against it because it's too heavy for me. How the hell am I supposed to use this?! Well swords are out. _Axes_, there's no way I'll be able to use that. _Tridents_, maybe, though I have a feeling I'm not good. Spears are out unless I want to lose an eye. Knives, well I can try again with them. I feel my eyes dart to the bow and arrows, archery, will I be good?! Probably not, but it's worth a shot. Ha no pun intended. I walk over to the bow studying it carefully. It's silver, not that flashy or complicated, just a simple silver colored bow. My thinking's interrupted by the feeling of someone watching me, so I look up to meet a pair of unmistakable gray eyes that look even more gray and threatening thanks to the stone gray shirt he's using. We're all wearing the same training outfit, except they're all black with a different color. One is black and emerald green with the number in white. Two is stone gray, and so on. Twelve is ashy gray with black, the number 12 on the back in white. One of the few exceptions to the white number, most of them are black. Beck told me that my eyes looked darker because of the ash color, not that stormy and startling. I blink snapping back to reality, looking at grey eyes in front of me confusedly. _Why is he here?! More importantly, why wasn't he out of my way?!_ He's studying me carefully and finally says, "Hartley."

"Blackstone.", I say mildly surprised he said my last name instead of district number but ok. And his tone is also surprising, there's no hatred or anger behind it, like there always would be. His words, when they were towards me, would ooze in menace, malice, anything else negative that you can think of. This time he's calm, or at least because I haven't pissed him off, and there's a tint of awkwardness, but I can tell he's holding back a hateful remark, just like I am. I just want to send him away and tell him to go fuck off and not bother me, but I don't because we'll end killing each other before we even get to the arena.

He clenches his jaw somewhat, obviously forcing out, "I want to ask you something."

I raise an eyebrow and avert my eyes to the bow again, my hand slowly reaching for it, grasping the handle tightly. "What?!", I ask a bit impatient, I just can't wrap around the idea of him trying to be cool around me.

"Why?!", he questions, making my eyebrows burrow together in confusion, why what?! Caleb lets out a sigh, I bet he's trying really hard not to pick a fight, "Why did you agree with me?!"

I snort, that's it?! That's what he wanted to ask?! _God Caleb Blackstone how thickheaded can you be!_ My hand feels the bow, it's level, not that heavy yet not too light either, as I look up. "Why?!", I repeat quizzically, pulling the cord a bit to get a good feel on the bow. Now this, this seems unusual to me, yet familiar, "Your plan was the least flawed Caleb. That's why. And, here we are."

"But, you and I always butt heads.", he says crossing his arms, a serious yet calm stare on his face.

I sigh, whispering low enough for only both of us to hear, "Wattson told me to try and be a bit, calmer, around you."

"So, you agreed with me on that...", he looks at me surprised and slightly shocked, when do you think is time for you to leave me alone, Blackstone?!

I roll my eyes. "Yea, pretty much.", my words are now slipping into sarcasm mode. He catches on at this and retaliates with a glare, that's the Caleb I know and love to hate/annoy the crap out of!

He huffs a bit, "Well, I guess I should," he gags shaking his head, "I won't.", I don't answer and just wait for the insult that's just dying to come out of him, "But I will.. T-thanks.. I guess.."

I'm taken aback at this, _did I hear right?! Are my ears okay?!_ Probably not, maybe I'm just imagining things as always. Crazy little me. I stare at him in shock trying to find an answer, what do I say?! Oh, never mind, "You're, welcome?!"

"Yea uh huh..", he says rather awkwardly as he runs his hand through his ashy blonde hair.

We stand there in silence for a few minutes until I finally look up again, a big smirk on my face as I say, "Don't get used to it, Blackstone. I still hate your guts and everything about you like there's no tomorrow."

He scoffs glaring again, "You make me sick.", his words are dripping in hatred this time.

"Perfect.", I smirk even more and wave my hand at him, "Now shoo blondie. Get out of my sight."

"Whatever Hartley.", he seethes, now we're back on track. He takes a few steps back as I grab an arrow from the quiver, looking away from it for a just a second to notice one of the other blasted Careers is coming over here as well. It's the other tribute boy from Two, who, oddly, looks so much like Caleb it's not even funny. He studies me like I'm some pest, looking just like Blackstone when he does that sometimes, "Caleb, why on earth are you wasting tour time with this, this, Seam rat?!"

I bite my lip and look away so I don't say anything to the Caleb clone. They're so much alike, the only differences are that he's a few inches shorter than Caleb and not as muscular, but still can be intimidating to people. His hair's slightly curlier and darker, almost reaching the point that it looks golden brown instead of blond, unlike Caleb's ashy blonde straight locks that always seem to get in his face even though it's cut short. And his eyes aren't cold, unmistakably gray, they're a strange shade of blue. I've never seen those blue eyes before. Other than that, they're very much a like both physically and apparently mentally. Even this boy called me a despicable type of rat. Caleb glares slightly at the boy but doesn't he doesn't notice because he immediately turns his glare over to me, "Don't worry. I'm just, letting her know that she should be a bit more attentive."

"Why?!", he asks incredulously, and frankly I want to know what he comes up with as well.

Caleb sighs, "She bumped into me earlier, and Lumina afterwards. I'm just telling her to be a bit more, careful."

"Oh, well, fine then.", the boy smirks at me and studies me from head to toe then back up again, "You know, if we weren't in this, and you weren't such a Seam rat," don't test my patience boy, "I'd actually ask you out, but I don't date rats."

I make a sarcastic act of flattery, then roll my eyes, anger starting to pump in my veins, "Thanks. But I'm taken. And you're not my type. I don't date cynical, filthy bastards who think they're macho just by beating the crap out of someone."

"What did you just call me you little-", he gets cut off by Caleb, who's holding him back, "Leave her Aster. Save it for the arena."

"Oh I will.", Aster growls at me, I just made a new enemy. Why am I not upset or worried at this?! Oh right, because I'm not scared of this prick. I scoff arming my bow finally, and pull the cord back with careful ease, I've never used one of these before yet it feels kind of easy. Maybe it's the anger pumping through my veins right now, or the fact that I'm being watched. I take a moment to look at where I want to shoot, and decide I'll just plainly shoot the heart. Taking a deep breath, I let go of the cord, the arrow wheezing through the air and landing right where I wanted. I smile triumphantly for a second then turn my gaze over to the boys, both looking at me in a mixture of shock, anger, and like I'm a piece of meat. I shrug casually taking another arrow, "Enjoying the show?!"

"Whatever.", Aster says leaving Caleb's side. I wait until he's out of earshot, "Well he seems charming."

He snorts, "He's worse than you think. Total jackass.", I nod, kind of like the person right in front of me maybe?! I don't say that out loud because if I do he might just try and beat the crap out of me. He gives me a quizzical look, "Where'd you learn how to-", he blinks one more time then kooks at me carefully, "Of course. Never mind."

I know exactly what he's thinking so I decide to play along, "What?!"

"You're the Mockingjay's great great granddaughter.", he whispers so only I can hear. I make a slightly shocked face and he smirks proudly, "Don't make it so obvious that I'm right."

_You're wrong actually,_ "How'd you?!"

"There's a rumor going around. Heard my stylist talk about it with my escort.", he answers, "I figured it had to be you because that person would have to be really careless as to bring a token like that."

I glare at him, "You calling me careless?!"

He smirks, "Need I remind you of what happened on our last mission together?!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Yea well sorry isn't going to bring back those soldiers lost now is it?!", he tells me in a matter of fact tone. I look away in anger, tears stinging in my eyes because of the guilt, how dare he bring that up again. How dare he try and make me cry the good for nothing son of a bitch. I should beat him with the bow and shoot an arrow at his eyes, "You sicken me Caleb Blackstone."

"Good. Because when this is all over I'm going back to hating you with all the guts and glory I have."

"How lovely.", the sarcasm comes out on it's own now as I shoot another arrow, this time at the head, "While that happens, amuse me. Is he your brother?!"

His glare softens, "Who?!"

I scoff, "Don't who me. That Aster boy.", even if he doesn't tell me I can figure it out on my own. I'll just ask Galena.

His expression darkens, "That's none of your business."

"I'll ask Lena then.", I shrug proudly, I'll still figure it out. I can't remember the Reaping from Two enough to know what his last name was, "Now fuck off and go play with your Career friends. You should get ready for tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes returning the glare, "I'm ready for tomorrow. I'm going to get the highest score in the private sessions."

"You do that.", I say, and he finally leaves me alone. When I know he's far enough I mutter, "Jackass.", then let go of another arrow. Caleb Blackstone, was, is, and will always be one of my biggest threats and enemies in everything, whether it's this or on missions or at training. And if it comes down to us killing each other, if I have to die, I'm taking him down with me.

* * *

**OOOOPP... Oh Mal. Caleb's just a, yea I got nothing yet. My friend still thinks they're perfect for each other xD**

**So uh anyways, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, all and all just thanks:) it means a lot. **

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review:) or pm me the review, either way please let me know what you think:) I really want know, and yes I'm being serious. **

**Tchauzinho meus amigos! Ate a proxima:P **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola mis amigos! como estan todos?! lol I hope you're doing great. I've been doing fantastic, but of course you're not here to know about that, you're here, to bear, with my, crappy, writing! yay! xD Either that, or you just want to know what happens next. I certainly hope it's the latter. I'll probably post another chapter later, if I get the time:) stay tuned haha. **

**Ok, the scores are revealed, well, some of them:P I just wanted these five days of training over with so I can move on to the Interviews. God I better start planning what I'm going to do for the arena. Ok, I have an idea, but I gotta sort it out. **

**So uh, going to Caleb's PoV, like all my ever changing PoV's. He's starting to get stressed. So many things happening at the same time...*sigh***

**oh well, Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: sadly I don't own THG trilogy, no matter how much I'd like to own it's awesomeness.**

**PS: I apologize for any grammar mistakes, sometimes I accidentally miss a few:( now ON WITH THE STORY:P**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

_"And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company nowadays."_

_**-William Shakespeare, 'A Midsummer's Night Dream', Act III, Scene i.**_

Caleb's POV

These five days have past incredibly fast. It was like a blur. It's pretty surprising really. I sit down on the futon next to one of our mentors, Alexander Belone, and wait for the scores to finally be revealed. I needed some cheering up, my mood hasn't been the brightest one since we came here. I guess the tension that the Games were in just a few days caught up to me lastly of all the rebels. My plan seemed so simple back then, but now, it seems so, impossible.. I've never been one to doubt myself but, can this actually work?! Can we actually be convincing enough and go halfway through the Games, and then destroy the shield?! I can't believe I'm doubting myself... Well I guess it's too late to turn back now.. Oh and another thing ruining my mood, Mali was getting so under my skin I was angered even more at just the sight of her. First of all, she kept a secret as big as being Katniss Everdeen's AKA the Mockingjay AKA the symbol of the Second Rebellion's great great granddaughter, which made her royalty in a sense. Second, she was so careless that she brought the Mockingjay Pin as her token, As. Her. Token. Who does that?! It's like having a giant neon sign saying **"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! REBEL RIGHT HERE!"**

God, was she stupid. Just another thing to add to her list of stupid mistakes. And it just irritates me so much that I can't help but point it out to her. I told her off in our little talk yesterday, and I was probably crazy but I think I saw tears in her eyes. I made her cry. Good.

_-Not good dude, you made her cry, that's not cool._

Not cool?! She's been an annoying brat ever since I met her!

_-But she still has feelings, and she probably feels really guilty._

Let her feel guilty. She'll learn.

_-Now I know you don't mean that._

I do.

_-You're acting like a douche. No wonder she hates you_.

And why should I care if she hates me?!

_-You know somewhere deep inside your pitiful soul, you care that she hates you._

Oh shut up brain you're no help! I thought you were supposed to be on my side!

I bite my lower lip burying my face in my hands, I'm talking to myself... In my mind... I'm going insane way before going into the Games... I feel a hand on my shoulder, my muscles tensing at the touch as I instinctively look up to see Alexander watching me carefully, obvious worry in his eyes. It's strange because he's a victor from Two, and almost all of them are arrogant. He pats my shoulder sympathetically, "Penny for your thoughts, Caleb?!"

I sigh to calm myself down before answering, "Just a lot on my mind.."

"Hey if it's about the training scores, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yea, that's it.", I lie right to his face, but his small smile reassures me he fell for it. Idiot. I return the smile, "Thanks Mr. Belone."

He lightly slaps my shoulder then leans back, "No problem." Galena walks in at that moment and gives me a small smile that I immediately return, but it all disappears as I see Aster walk in, a stupid smirk on his face. Another thing I forgot to mention about my mood, my stupid 16 year old little brother was here with me. Yeah the other male tribute somehow, SOMEHOW got shot(I'm convinced Aster did it to get the spot that I robbed him of) and they had to reap again for another tribute. So Aster volunteered, and now he's here. Lucky me. The Fates must really hate me.

We look up as the Capitol Seal appears, followed by a neon green haired Ceasar Flickerman. Yea I'm sure you're wondering how is Ceasar still alive after two hundred years, and actually everyone wonders too. My theory is that they preserved his brain and put it inside a robot's head. Either that, or they used witchcraft. It's possible. He starts with the first District One male, Jett what's-his-name, and he gets a score of 9. Not bad. Gemma gets a 10, and I tune out the two other tributes until they switch to Two. Aster appears first, and he gets a 10. Great, a 10.. He manages to shoot a smug smile in my direction. I roll my eyes as Lena pops up, and she gets a 9. She smiles obviously proud of her score even if it's strange for a D2 tribute to get less than 10. After all, she and I are not experienced as much in these kind of weapons. I found out that I'm good with a sword and a trident though, so that's good. My name and picture appears on the screen and I tense up, holding a deep breath, "And now, Caleb Blackstone. From District Two, with a score of," this is it, now or never, "eleven."

I smile brightly at the sound of the number. Eleven. I got an eleven! I, Caleb Blackstone, got a freaking eleven! And as a special bonus, I scored higher than my brother, who has been training for this day since he started at the age of 6. Aster looks at my direction and glares in full on rage and jealousy, petty petty jealousy. My face instantly turns into a smirk, "Green is not a good color on you little Aster."

"Shut it Caleb.", he hisses, and it makes my smirk grow into a mischievous grin. I probably look like the Chesire cat, but who cares. Except for two of the tributes of 3, Naida and Daryl I think they're called, Lizzy, Brenna, and Fenton from 4, the rest pass along without actually grabbing my attention. Lizzy and Brenna both got 10's so that's good. It's not that I don't care what my comrades got, I do, I just really don't want to know that well because it's not like I'm going to battle against them. Well, I don't plan to.. Enough Caleb, stop doubting yourself. A few non rebel tributes caught my attention but the average score was an 8. So, yea.. As Ceasar finishes with the last District 11 tribute, a small-ish 13 year old girl, he moves on to District 12.. Suddenly I find myself leaning forward, actually interested to see what they got, but I mentally repeat myself that I just want to know what Beck got. Not Mali. Of course not her. Why should I care?! I don't. Ceasar mentions the first male tribute, then the second female tribute, and goes onto Beck. He gets a 10. A 10, ha I'm so annoying the crap out of him with that. It moves on to Mali and I watch intently, my curiosity for her intensifying at the moment.

And before you get freaking ideas when I mentioned _"her"_ I meant her score. That's it.

_-Whatever you say, Blackstone._

Oh shut up, Hartley! HARTLEY?!

_-Yes, Hartley. And you're Caleb remember?!_

Hartley...

God how I hate you Mali Hartley. Because of you I'm talking to my conscience who has now taken the form of your bratty form of a voice.. Like I said, the Fates have a twisted way of playing with you.

I mentally face palm and scold myself into turning my attention back to the screen, and Ceasar finally gets to it, "...from District 12, with a score of, eleven."

Eleven. Just like me.

I sigh in a stressed matter, I wonder what she did to get that score. All I did was use a sword and a trident, and a machete, but I was of the first, they were a lot more attentive than they are when it's D12 or D13. By then they're tired of watching. So how did she do it?! I think the real question is, again, why do I care?! Because she got the same score as me so we basically have two of the highest scores and, because, she's my competition. Yea, that's it. We probably won't fight to the death but that doesn't mean we won't fight to see who wins in our inner competition. Always trying to outwit each other.

_-Why don't you sound that confident when you think that hmm?_

I tune out my little voice as Alexander stands up and looks at us Tributes with a proud gleam in his eyes, "Well I'm proud of you four. You did a great job. This will definitely get you sponsors."

"Thanks Alexander.", Galena is the first to respond, smiling quietly before standing up as well.

"I'd like to propose a toast," he holds up his glass and we all stand up. Ok we're not allowed to drink alcohol or anything like that but still, "To the Tributes of District 2. May you succeed tomorrow in the interviews and go far in the Games as well, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

_Oh we'll need it._ "Thanks Alexander.", I tip my glass of fake wine with his, "Happy Hunger Games."

He smiles at all of us one more time before taking a sip, "Happy Hunger Games."

* * *

**WWell, Caleb is complicated. He's right now mentally telling me what he thinks of Mali. Normally, I dont get voices in my head, but with particular things like this, I do. So ya, first it's that he hates her, and now he's starting to show some interest in her. WELL MAKE UP YOUR MIND CALEB BLACKSTONE! **

_**"You know I do this to annoy you."**_

**Well aren't you just a sweetheart.**

_**"And you're just as bad as Hartley."**_

**Thank you you're too kind:P **

**Anyways, thanks again to all who read it and bear with me:) I really appreciate it. Now, why don't you scroll down to the review button and leave me a review? eh? you know you want to;) **

**I'm not against begging, so please, I beg of you, let me know what you think:/ I really want to know what people think of this story. Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is also allowed:p **

**But either way, thanks for reading! Tune in next time for the Interviews!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Before the Interviews. We've got two people who are, in a sense, on opposite sides when it comes to love, one's in love, and the other, is just starting to figure it out. **

**Since a lot of people have told me they liked Caleb, I thought maybe it's time to add Beck's PoV, because he's not only an important part of the story, but of course, Mali's boyfriend;) so, I think it'd be great to make things even more complicated lol. **

**Warning: slight cheesy romantic stuff. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

**ALSO:**

**Response to wintercherry1912: Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! It really does mean a lot that you like it! As for Mali and Caleb, their "relationship" get complicated once on their mission;) not going to spoil anything lol. But thanks either way:D **

**Anyways, enough blabbering, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG Trilogy or anything like quotes, songs, nothing. Just the characters I created:) and the plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

_"Before I fall, too fast,_

_Kiss me quick, but make it last..._

_...But you're so hypnotizing..._

_...You've got me smiling in my sleep,_

_And I can see this unravelling _

_your love is where I'm falling, _

_So please don't catch me..." _

**_- Order changed lyrics from the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato._**

Beck's PoV

"Almost done..", Meliora mumbles while working with the finishing touches on my suit. The interviews are today and we're being used as lab rats again. This time its actually better because it's not as, out there, as the Chariot costumes. She helps secure my red, orange, and black blended color tie, brushing off the black collar so it's all in place, then claps excitedly, "Okay, finished! You look so handsome!"

I roll my eyes as she leads me to a mirror so I can look at myself. Word of advice: Never come to the Capitol underdressed. To their level of underdressed I mean. I look in the mirror and smile, this at least looks normal. I look like myself, only a LOT more dressed up, with the black coat and pants, and the red/orange/black tie I mentioned. And my hair, my hair's just how I like it, normal, messy, and NOT FREAKING SLEEKED BACK. No, just no. Meliora squeals excitedly, "Oh it's time for you to go down to the waiting room! I can't wait to see the look on Mali's face!", I smile even wider at Mal's name. What can I say?! Its impossible to describe how I feel about her, how I feel around her, and how just by looking at her I melt. That probably sounds cheesy but I can't do anything about it, it's true. She's got me hooked. No way around it. Meli laughs in what I deem a 'little girl manner', "And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see her! Oh she looks so darling! Her dress is perfect!"

My smile fades as I think about that, what does she mean?! Did they turn her into one of them?! "Wait, what?!"

She winks still little girl smiling, "You'll see. I've said too much. Now go! You don't want Mendota scolding you."

I scowl a bit at the mention of our escort. She can be annoying sometimes. Like before, she was scolding Mali for struggling in heels that I've dubbed 'Torture Weapons'. It's not her fault, I mean, those things are called 'Torture Weapons' for a reason. They looked painful. They LOOK painful. I snap back to reality as Meli keeps talking about the other districts' outfits and blah blah blah. I tune her out as I say goodbye, and walk out with Bayard and Alice to the elevator that's taking me to the waiting room. I sigh fidgeting with the suit, my heart starting to pound a mile a minute. This is it. In 45 minutes, we'll be interviewed by Ceasar, and it can mean life or death. I catch a glimpse of the Mockingjay pin, which is temporarily in my possession again, in my reflection of the elevator, lightly touching it with my fingers. Mali accidentally brought it, and, instead of saying that I'm the descendant of Katniss, she played along with everyone's assumptions. I can't believe it. She'd risk everything, her life, her family, our secret, just to prevent everyone from finding out my own personal secret. And I had the decency to think she'd treat me differently, boy was I stupid. I'm such an idiot for thinking that. The guilt of it runs through my mind, I shouldn't be letting her risk her life like that, this has probably made her a target for the Tributes, the Gamekeepers, the President. I'm going to make things right, one way or another. The elevator pops open and we walk into the wide lounge room with a really big tv screen and various couches, chairs, and coffee tables with treats on them. Looks cozy, and it just makes me wonder why the hell they go to so much lengths to have us 'feel at home'. Bayard pats my shoulder looking around, "Well this is nice."

I snort and roll my eyes, "Yea, fancy..."

"I know, we're despicable.", he mutters low enough for only both of us to hear, plopping down on a chair and taking a few treats for himself, "My family all loves this crap. My sister's waiting until she turns 18 to go into design school to become a stylist for the Games. My mom's head of the Mutations Section. And my dad-", he hesitates before answering, as if I'll judge him for his heritage. I'm Katniss Everdeen's great great grandson for crying out loud, I don't judge anyone for that reason exactly. Nodding for him to continue, he sighs and finally says, "My dad's the Head Gamemaker."

"So you're the son of Angelo Sorrento.", as in the blasted, cynical man who's going to be, or going to try to be, responsible for my, Mali's, and everyone else's death. Bayard nods and rubs his temples in a stressed matter, as if the mention of it immediately makes him feel embarrassed of his own father. And I know how to feel embarrassed of your father. Hey, I know how to hate your father. I've gotten plenty of experience doing it. I look at Bae and think about how kind and cool he is and how he hates the Games, whereas Angelo seems to be a cynical and slightly mad man who enjoys watching kids kill each other for "fun"(notice the air quotes around the word fun). It's so hard to find the resemblance. I'm about to respond and tell him that he shouldn't feel embarrassed, when he looks over my shoulder and smiles brightly at something. My eyebrows burrow together in confusion as I turn around to follow his gaze, immediately locking on a breataking Mali. Wow. Just wow.. She looks different, beautifully different. She's wearing a dress the same colors as my tie, she looks like she's wrapped in fire. She looks, wow. No words can describe how she looks. I smile widely at her as she walks over smiling sheepishly. Even the tiniest things take my breath away. Everything about her is just, amazing, more than amazing. The way her laugh seems more musical than a church choir. The way she makes my heart and soul spin out of control. The cute dimples that appear whenever she smiles. The way she doesn't try so hard to please anyone. Her fiery, wild, rebellious spirit. I could go on forever. I realize I'm probably smiling like a complete idiot right now, so I clear my throat and try to compose myself a bit, but it's so, hard. My heart literally won't settle down, it's like a child's when he's running scared from a clown. I take her hand in mine and grasp it, staring into her deep, soul searching gray eyes, "Wow." _That's the best you can come up with?! real smooth..._

"Really?! You don't think it's too much?!", she asks rather timidly. It catches me by surprise, Mali Hartley, is nervous. Well, I know I am, but the nerves and worries are about something else right now. Not the Games, nor the interviews, not even the rebels.

I snort a bit at her comment. "Its perfect.", she's beautiful with or without makeup, formal or casual. Hair brushed or in knots. I kiss her hand and gently pull her into an embrace, careful not to ruin her dress, "You're perfect."

It's her turn to snort, "Liar, I'm not perfect."

"You're perfect to me.", I contradict her, kissing her forehead in a reassuring manner, "And I, am the luckiest guy in the world."

Mali rolls her eyes. "And now I know you're lying Maybeck.", I chuckle, it's so confusing that she doesn't see what I see, "You look handsome by the way."

"Why thank you milady.", I say as I take her arm in mine and lead her to the chairs, "I do clean up very well don't I?!"

"You're so corny.", she laughs that musical laugh of hers, I notice I have a familiar flutter in the pit of my stomach at this, "But yes you do. And," she lightly traces the pin, "you're wearing it."

"Yea.", I mutter quietly so only she can hear, "I think it's time I did."

"You don't have to. It's fine-", I cut her off before she says anymore. "No it's not fine Mali.", she's risking her life for my cover, "Mal, I'd rather have my cover blown than have you as a target. They could kill you."

"But-"

"-No buts. We'll deal with it later.", I say before planting a quick kiss on her lips. Oh Mali, so selfless. But, I can't just stand there and do nothing. Not anymore. I love her too much. No more running. I'll reveal it to the universe entirely if I have to. It's time I suck it up and deal with it. Wish us luck grandma and grandpa. We'll need it...

* * *

Alec's PoV:

_"Give me love like her,_ _'cause lately I've been waking up alone..._

_...And that I'll fight, my, corner,_

_Maybe tonight, I'll, call ya..._

_...Give a little time to me, or burn this out, _

_We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,_

_All I want, is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love..." _

_-__**Slightly order changed lyrics of "Give me Love" by Ed Sheeran. **_

I wait patiently as the elevator takes me to wherever it is that the interviews are going to be held. Honestly how big can this building be?! It has the Training Center and 13 rooms(D13 gets the biggest room in the top floor which has it's perks in bragging rights), ok, I guess it's huge then. My stylist sent me ahead while he finishes with Dunstan, and I didn't hesitate to leave. The faster I get there the faster I can get it all over with. I just want this all to end already so I can go home. In all my thinking I didn't notice the elevator stopped until a playful voice snaps me out of it, "Going down?!"

I look up only to have my heart stop for a second, then it pumps so hard I think it'll fly out of my chest any minute now. Damn.. I thought she was pretty, beautiful even, but damn... She's downright gorgeous. And I can tell my heart and the pit of my stomach agree with me. Judging by the smirk on Liz's face I must have a questionable look too, but right now I can't seem to figure out how to compose myself. What do I do?! what do I say?! How about saying hey?! Yea, hey works. I faintly shake my head to make myself concentrate on talking, "Hey."

She chuckles amused, perfect, I must look like a fool, "Hey to yourself." she walks in the elevator, "You clean up pretty good Martellia."

I snort hoping I don't blush, it'll give me away, "Thanks." say something, "I do look awesome don't I?!", not that. At least you made her roll her eyes, "You look great by the way.", great?! Not great! She looks bloody fantastic! Is that the best you can come up with?!

"Thanks.", she smiles brightly, at least you complimented her. That's good.

"So..", I start trying to think a little more clearly. Come on Alec, you're alone now, say something cool, confident. Anything! Wait, we're alone. I turn to Lizzy and manage to smile cockily, "Continuation of our little game. My turn.", she rolls her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. Snap out of it, ask something, "Um if you could have any super power what would it be?!" stupid question. She laughs a bit, "I'd be young forever duh." "Ah, Peter Pan.", I smirk making her snort, ha we're back in the game. We keep playing our "10 Questions" fast and so into it that we end up thumb wrestling as well, laughing and smiling like we're not being watched. Which, we aren't. I beat her in thumb wrestling, my green eyes meeting her blues, and let go of her thumb, my hand grasping her's, slowly letting the magnetic pull lean us in. Kiss her. Kiss Lottie already. Wait, Lottie?! I close my eyes, pull back, and let go of Lizzy's hand, my heart pounding again but not because of my feelings for her, but for the pain of remembering my blasted ex. The ex who dumped me for some bastard, the ex who took my heart and ripped it out. Like it meant nothing to her. Lizzy nudges my arm to get my attention, but I can't bear to look at her. What will she think?! I pretty much blew it. She nudges me again, "Hey, you, ok?!", half of my mind registers the slight hurt in her voice. Damn it, damn Lottie.

I sigh rubbing my eyes with one hand, "No.. You're not the only one who's reluctant to fall in love."

"Huh?!", she looks at me confusedly, so I decide to tell her what happened. At first I think she'd tell me off or get mad, but all she does is listen carefully and quietly, registering what's been going on. When Lottie dumped me, I kind of didn't know what to do then, I started having flings, but it's because I'm too afraid to have a real relationship. I liked Gemma, I partially liked Alura, in fact I don't even know what I thought of Mali, but, all that dissipated immediately, "It ruined me obviously, now I have a reputation because of it. I don't care. All I want is, all I ever wanted was a girl like you Liz. Now that I have you, I ruined it."

Her gaze softens completely, I meant every word, "It's ok, you know. I'm not mad. I was hurt but, now that you explained it I guess, I understand."

My mood brightens, "Really?!"

"Yes really.", she chuckles, "But don't beat yourself up. Lottie doesn't know what she's missing."

"Thanks Liz.", I smile wide at her then take her hand, "I don't need her.", I get down on one knee and she burrows her eyebrows together in both shock and confusion, "Lizandria Undine, will you do me the honor of, going on a date with me?!"

She laughs, "If we make it out alive, yes."

"I can live with that.", I stand up and kiss her hand, then let go as the elevator stops. It'll open any moment now, so I grab her arm and make her face me, "Wait.", I gently brush my fingers on her cheek, leaning in once more, pulling her over as well. "This is overdue.", I whispers as I feel my nose brushes against her's, and slyly close the tiny gap between us already. My muscles all feel numb at just the touch, and when we pull back, I'm left craving for more. I can see her cheeks flush but I say nothing as the elevator opens in front of us. We walk out, not meeting each other's gaze, but I know she's thinking the same thing..

_Finally..._

* * *

**AAAANNNNDD pause! I liked writing this actually, I think it came out pretty good even though I'm not the biggest fan of cheesy romantic stuff xD haha. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you'll leave a review:) and thanks for reading, favoriting, following, reviewing. To anonymous reviewers, thanks for reading and hope you create a fake account or something idk and leave a review:p **

**Until next time! Tune in for the Interviews:)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19, the interviews! Muahahaha! Since I'm so happy, I decided to post this second chapter on the same day:) You're welcome my dearies!**

**OK, We go into the minds of the Gem, the Mermaid, and the Flame. We actually don't see much of the interviews, because, honestly, I find them really boring xD haha. But BUT, after this chapter, the Games begin! **

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I dont own anything of THG Trilogy. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Gemma's PoV 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for your host, Ceasar Flickerman!"

I look at the screen as Ceasar, in his neon green attire, walks to the stage with a very wide grin on his face, waving at the applauding crowd of Capitol citizens. He's, as everyone puts it, a good talk show host, so I guess that's why they brought him from the dead. He motions for the crowd to quiet down, "Alright alright. Settle down!", he chuckles and gives the camera a very dorky grin in my opinion, "Now, this year is obviously the 1st Quarter Quell, so we've got some very interesting Tributes, a very intriguing arena, and obviously lots of surprises ahead of us. But for now, would you like to meet the Tributes?!", this is met by applause, "Well, let's head to the beautiful, and luxurious district first eh?! I'm talking about District One!", more applause. Oh great.

I walk over to a mirror they have so we can double check that everything's in place, and I lightly fix my hair and straighten my dress with the tip of my fingers. My stylist is a genius, I'm wearing one of the few short dresses here. It's smart. And it certainly makes an impression. It's a mini cage shaped strapless dress made from gold silk tulle which features an embroidered bodice with hand painted gold feathers and metallic sequins that complement the shades of gold.

My hair's in a classic curled updo with gold flower hairpins holding it in place, and my makeup is kept to a minimal. Something about keeping it natural. I absolutely love it. Though I guess we all look good in a sense. My attention goes back to the screen as Ceasar starts to call the Tributes, "Alright! Let's see if she's as luminous as her name, please help me bring out the beautiful Lumina!"

I watch as Lumina walks out waving gracefully at the crowd, blowing kisses and smiling flirtatiously. The sexy approach, nice... Ceasar asks her about the score and if she thinks she's capable of winning the Games, to which she replies with a confident yes. Then the more personal questions come up, in which she answers with flirty phrases and such that makes me personally barf inside, even though I'll have to do the same. The alarm sounds and she's escorted off the stage, then Jett goes next. I don't pay attention to Mr. Amberson's interview because suddenly my heart starts pound excruciatingly in my chest. I'm next, crap I'm next. Easy Gem, just calm down. It'll all be over soon. I'm led to stand behind a curtain as I only hear Ceasar now, "Well this next girl certainly impressed us with her rainbow of colors, now let's see if she's as bright and beautiful as a gem can be!" what's that supposed to mean?! "Everyone, please give a warm welcome to the lovely, Gemma Beauregard!"

Here we go...

Brenna's PoV 

Gemma's interview is pretty much the same as Lumina's, except she mentions other stuff like Sapphire and her family back home. I didn't know she was neglected back home, that's new.. I guess I actually don't know much about her. Then again, I thought she was a snob. Her interview ends successfully then moves on to District 2, and it's Caleb's turn to wow the crowd. I sit down casually, careful not to rip my one shoulder, lavender, Grecian inspired gown made of sheer, flowy, material with a criss-cross pattern at the bodice. My hair's in a casual updo slightly curled at the ends, and my makeup is kept natural except for soft lavender eyeshadow.

Caleb's tough angle is going well up until the part where Ceasar asks him about his brother Aster, to which he tenses up immediately, but I don't think anyone notices except the rebel side. He takes a moment to answer, "Honestly Ceasar, I wasn't thrilled with the idea but, you can't prevent it so, we just have to see what happens."

"And that we will Caleb.", he answers with a pat on the back. From tough to humble in just one question. Lena walks next to the stage in her halter, metallic grey dress with an A-line tulle skirt, her eyes a bold smokey grey with simple straight hair, and she portrays the playful approach with ease.

After that I unconsciously tune out up until Ceasar mentions District 4, and Fenton goes next. Okay it's my turn now.. Dear god. The alarm sounds and I somehow forget what I'm supposed to do, "Now, we all know her as the Mermaid of District 4.", thanks a lot Finn. "But to all in Four, she's the enchanting Brenna Fontaine!"

Mali's PoV 

Brenna walks to the stage in the most confident way she can, obviously trying her way on the sweet approach. I know her well to know she's not so sweet as everyone thinks sometimes. Ceasar asks her more personal questions because of this, and it makes her look even more innocent with the mentioning Destin and how he's practically her only family left. Damn it she's so believable I almost thought she was too sweet as can be. Almost. If it wasn't foe the "I know you that's a fake smile" thought in my head. Lizzy walks up afterwards and she's as beautiful as a mermaid can be. Her nickname fits her well. the Siren of District Four. The siren has a short sleeve sea green gown with intricate beading on the sleeves, bodice, and skirt. Her hair's in side-swept loosely curled tresses, and her makeup is in soft hues.

She plays the cheeky approach and jokes around with Ceasar, and this is met very well with the crowd. Nice Lizandria, you never fail to please with your craziness. With the corner of my eye I see Alec smile brightly, his eyes glued to the screen, never leaving at any second. I saw them leave the elevator together so I'm pretty sure they shared a moment. After I don't pay attention much except with a few one's that catch my attention, until, without me noticing, it's finally District 12's turn. I stand up and walk to the mirror to take a last glance, looking at my bold colored flame dress. It's a strapless, sweetheart neckline gown in blended shades of red, cream, and black. My hair's in a low braided chignon entwined with gold beading, and my makeup consists of thin black eyeliner and a bold red lip.

I glance at Beck's reflection and he nods encouragingly, as if telling me "good luck". I nod back and walk to the stage as Ceasar introduces me, smiling a dry yet confident smile as I do this. I'm met with millions of pairs of eyes, and suddenly I find myself mentally panicking. What now?! What do I say?! What was my angle?! My eyes dart through the crowd and I try to find Deuce, or Alice, or Meliora to say the least. I find Bae and decide to lock on him.

"So Malika," Ceasar starts but I cut him off, "Oh Ceasar don't call me that. It's sappy. We're all friends here aren't we?!", the crowd laughs and cheers at this, "Call me Mali."

He grins at this, "Well alright then. So Mali, what do you think of the Capitol so far?!"

"Well it's a whole lot different from home I can tell you that."

"Yes it must be.", he chuckles, "So tell us. You got a score of 11. That's an impressive feat. But we all want to know how you got it obviously.", the crowd yells in agreement, "See?! We're all just curious!"

I sigh in a saddened manner, "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to say much.", the audience groans in an annoyed tone, "I guess what I can say is that, thankfully, I have good aim?!"

"I guess that'll do for now.", he laughs wholeheartedly. Idiot robot thing. This is all a load of bull, "But moving on.", he takes my hand and I mentally shudder at this stranger's touch, "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we were all mighty touched when you and Mr. Maybeck shared that moment on Reaping Day. Was that a farewell kiss?!"

"Honestly Ceasar, yes, it was.", I say seriously, my eyes never leaving the crowd.

"Well I guess we'll ask him then.", he says smiling what seems to be a genuine smile. How can someone have teeth so white?! He keeps asking personal questions like family and stuff but I remain private of it and don't answer much. My angle, approachable but conservative. When the interview ends I breathe calmly once more, it's over, I'm done. For now.. I'm met with praises from my mentor and stylists, and look at Beck as he has his interview. He goes with the confident but funny approach, reminding me of one certain interview when he gets asked about "his girl". It reminds me of Peeta Mellark's interview; the way he so easily got along with Ceasar from the start. I blush at his seriousness about me, about us, about his love. I can't believe it. It's all too good to be true. He's too good to be true. I love him, I really do. And I'm happy to know he loves me back. When his interview ends I realize that today is our last day, tomorrow the real work starts. The real battle starts. The war between the districts and the Capitol will really begin. And, with no fear or remorse, I say to them, to the Gamemakers, to the President, to the oblivious Capitol people, and to the Tributes:

Let the Games begin...

* * *

**Dayum, the Games have begun! Now, I hope you enjoyed this even though it's kind of short:p haha. **

**BUT BUT no matter, I'll be posting a rather long chapter soon:P **

**Now, why don't you scroll down and leave a review;) I know u wanna xD just kidding, but I'd like to know what you think! **

**THIS IS WHERE I SAY GOODBYE!**

**Bye:p **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! Before the Games..**

**Response to wintercherry1912: thanks! I drew inspiration from runway dresses and such, it was really hard to find dresses that didn't look that costume-y but didn't seem so, prom or normal. I mean, this is post North America after all. But I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoy this one:p **  
**This is my favorite chapter so far, writing and plot wise:p**  
**WARNING THOUGH: its a little violent, and a little twisted haha.**  
**I WARNED YOU.**  
**now enjoy!**

**PS: I don't own THG Trilogy, even though I want to. **

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Brenna's PoV

_"BRENNA!", a familiar cry rings through her ears as her eyes frantically dart through the crowd, searching, praying he's alright. A wave of worry, pain, and other emotions consumes her as she can't find the owner, and that's when she starts pushing through the crowd, not caring for those she had pushed so hard that they fell. She has to find him, she just has to, she can't lose him too. It wasn't an option right now or ever. She starts running as fast as she can, hopelessly looking for her brother. Where are you?!, she yells in her mind, WHERE ARE YOU?! Brenna stops to catch her breath, cupping her hands to her mouth, not caring that this could make her a target, and yells with all her might, "DESTIN!" _

_"BRENNA!", there it is again. That cry of pain and fear and PAIN. The word just runs through her mind, repeating over and over. Destin's in pain. Someone's causing him pain. She starts running once more in the direction the cry came from, dashing through the city as she comes to a halt, staring directly in the eyes of the one accountable for her little brother's pain. Destin's on the floor, one hand on the gash of his throat, the other clutching the stab on his side, a fatal pool of the crimson liquid next to him. His face as pale as a ghost. His eyes, which used to be blue green, his eyes were now glassy and dead. The sight made Brenna scream in agony for her brother. She failed to keep her promise. She failed to keep him safe. Now, he's going to die. No. He's dead. She looks up at the Peacekeeper, her piercing blue eyes filled with savagely rage and tears that dissipate as her protective instincts cloud her mind. She didn't care who he was, or what Destin did, she just knew, she would make this man pay. He will die by her hand. He will die, by her weapon. She picks up the weapon in front of her, a trident, the same one she will use to pierce his heart. She knows how she'll do it, she'll take out his heart in the most painful way possible, she'll cut it, burn it, then throw the body to the wolves, after tearing that apart as well. Her hand grips the trident so hard her knuckles turn whiter than they are, and she looks at the Peacekeeper once more, only to find him replaced with Fenton, a smile plastered on his face that is so sinister, it should be on the face of the devil himself. This adds to her anger and hatred as he lifts up his blood stained sword, ready to strike once more. She grips her trident, ready for his try, and snarls in a way only an animal can do. She was no longer human, she was an animal. She's as angry as an animal can be when it comes to their young. And her young has just been wounded, no, killed. Fenton steps back waiting and the animal lunges for her prey, tackling him to the ground in just one strike of her trident. He's pinned down, and she takes the sword, raising it, ready to plunge it into his heart. "He will die.", she mutters to herself, then looks at Fenton in a manner that's fit for a demon, "YOU WILL DIE." _

_And with that menacing screech, she sends her newly required sword through his chest, moving it, stabbing him many times before she proclaims him dead. And even afterwards she proceeds to slit his throat and stab his arm. She punches the body many times as well, her rage and anger still pumping through her veins, still seeking revenge for her loss. Destin was gone, he will never come back, and he will be avenged. She was no longer herself, she will no longer be herself because of this. She wasn't Brenna, she wasn't an animal, she was a monster. _

_Snap! This makes the monster look up with an intense glare, gripping the sword tightly on one hand, the trident in the other. She kept her ferocious stare at the forest around her, as she's no longer in the city of District 4, and stays still as her next victim slowly creeps out of the trees, her back to Brenna. She stands, eyeing cautiously the bow in the girl's hand, she didn't recognize this girl, but she'll die, she will be her next prey. It's been decided. The girl stops in her tracks, obviously getting the feeling that she's not alone anymore in these woods, and her hand goes straight to the quiver on her back, arming her bow, before turning around with the cord pulled back, her arrow pointed at the mother monster. Her unmistakable gray eyes soften at the sight of the blood stained Brenna, before turning cautious as she notices that her friend was in a cat-like crouch, poised to kill. She keeps her stance but her eyes project pain and worry, and she idiotically lowers her bow a bit, "Bree, it's me, Mali. Remember?!"_

_The sound of her brother's nickname infuriates her even more, how dare this girl use HIS nickname for her. She didn't know who this Mali girl is, but she will be the next to die. She growls, and before Mali can react, she's already on the ground, Brenna pinning her down, one of her hands on her throat. She tries to reason with her through the gasps of air, but Brenna doesn't want to reason, her reason disappeared just like her brother's body did. Someone knocks the sword out of her hand though, before tackling her to the ground, giving her a nice slap on the face to see if she'll snap out of her insanity. She closes her eyes to hold back the tears that would stream down her face, the sign of weakness, a sign that she recognized her wrong doing. "I almost killed her.", she cries to Alec, who was the one that tackled her, "I could've killed her." _

_Brenna stays still waiting for an answer, waiting for someone to tell her she's fine, that she's not crazy, that it was just a misunderstanding, but nothing comes.. She reluctantly opens her eyes in hopes of meeting people staring down at her, but there's nothing. They're gone, Fenton's body is gone as well. A pair of dark eyes meet her's, and she notices at the sight the beak, the dark feathers, a bird. It's a bird. Something about this bird made her feel uneasy, and her uneasiness is suddenly confirmed as she recognizes the bird. Jabberjay. It's a Jabberjay. The bird starts to scream just like her baby brother, and others appear and scream in the way her loved ones do. This makes her cover her ears and scream at the top her lungs as well, curdling up in a ball on the ground. "Make it stop!", she thought in her mind, "MAKE IT STOP!" _

_She stands up and tries to run, but her knees buckle under her, apparently not letting her budge. Tears flow down her cheeks, the pain increasing in her chest. Why her?! WHY HER?! She looks up to meet a pair of sea green eyes looking at her cautiously, a trident in his hand. She knows this brunette. "Finn?!", she squeaks trying to make herself speak, but her mental breakdown wasn't helping at all, "Finnegan?! Calder!" The man cocks his head to the side and changes into a bronze haired man with the same sea green eyes, and looks at her questioningly, raising his trident. It's not Finn, at least not the Finn she knows, "Help me! PLEASE!", she pleads in sheer agony, sobbing uncontrollably at the young man. She can't figure out who he is, and she doesn't have time to think about it as he sends his trident at her.. _

* * *

_"Brenna wake up!",_ someone faintly pleads at me, thankfully helping me escape from that horrible encounter. I move my hand to my hair, my eyes snapping open. I brush my hair out of my face, staring around my room, trying to clear my thoughts. I was reaped for the Quarter Quell, and now, I'm in the Capitol with 13 rebels. I'm not in District 4. Destin is, and he's safe, he's not dead. He's safer than I am. This calms my very rapid breathing and increased heart rate, it was just a dream(more like a nightmare).. I slowly sit up and look at Finn. He woke me up... Why do I feel relieved he's here?! Because of that rotten nightmare.. Finn stares at me in worry, his hand gently wiping the tears I didn't know were flowing down my cheeks. His touch sends a very foreign feeling down to my stomach, at first I think it's nausea, but it's not. Its much more strange. He puts his hand down slowly, worry still in his gorgeous(WHAT?!) green eyes, "You were having a nightmare, and you were screaming. You're fine. Everything's fine."

"I-", I start but nothing comes out, so many things were happening all at the same time, and it's so hard to keep up. The Games are today. I can hear Destin's voice scold me for this episode,

_Just suck it up Bree! You're a lot stronger than all of this! _

And he's right, I have to be strong. I take a deep breath to force the lump in my throat to dissipate, and say in quietly, "Yea, thanks.."

"No problem, Bree. You're fine for now.", he says gently, using Destin's nickname for me. Normally I'd be somewhat annoyed if it was someone who wasn't him, but I'm not annoyed now. In fact, I'm calmer.. I must be going insane. He smiles a small but charming(HUH?!) smile, "Get dressed. The Games are today."

I nod and walk to the bathroom and quickly take a shower, not even bothering to try and slow things down because it's no use really. I walk out, notice Calder's gone, and put on the outfit I'll be wearing in the arena. It's a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with black, tight yet flexible pants, black calf length boots, and a dark blue/green jacket. I tie my hair into a neat ponytail, and place my mom's locket(now my token)under my shirt for safe keeping.

The rest of it passed so fast it was like a blur. We ate at the dining hall, then said our respective goodbyes to each other, and hopped off on the hovercrafts that are taking us to the launching pads. In the hovercrafts the lady injected my tracker, which by the way was a painful long *ss needle. It's huge. After that, we're sent to the room where the launching starts. I start pacing in my room, my hands trembling, my heart pounding again. I can't be the only one freaking out right?! I mean it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt. I clutch the locket, hoping this isn't a mistake. I felt a little better with my locket, I felt like I was closer to home, to Destin, to mom. Mom... Is she watching out for me?! Hearing my mental arguments and freakouts?! Is she disappointed at me?! Does she think I'm some insane little girl in need of medical treatment?! Because I think I am. I think I'm a disappointment. Always worrying.. Always thinking about what could happen. But I guess that's your nature when you have to take care of someone else. And someone that you love and care for. Especially if that someone is your only family(blood wise) left. I sigh remembering Destin, and how he's probably glued to the screen right now, either with his friends or in the security of the District 4 headquarters. I close my eyes taking deep breaths, silently sending two prayers to our parents,

_Dad, I hope you can keep an eye on Destin for me. Keep him out of trouble. He's known to cause trouble. Please.._

_And mom, please help me here. Brighten my day, help me crack a code, anything, just please, be here, for me, even if it's my time to die. _

_I love you both, and miss you terribly. I wish you were here physically. I love you, I know Des does too. Wish me luck... _

I hear someone walk in, hoping it's not Moana, please don't let it be Moana.. The obvious male clears his throat, so I reluctantly turn around, only to find Finn standing in front of me, sending that strange sensation into the pit of my stomach again. He's changed in the past few days, it's so, unusual. He smiles gently and walks over to me, pulling me into a small hug, "Good luck."

_"Launching in five.."_

"Thanks.", I say quietly, catching myself staring at his hypnotizing eyes. The same ones from my nightmare, both when he appeared and the other man. The other man, he had bronze hair, tan skin, green eyes. Finn looks so much like him, except he has brown hair. The other guy looked so familiar. I know I've seen him before.

_"Launching in four..." _

Four.. He was obviously from District 4. Bronze haired young man, green eyes, was carrying a trident. Yup, from 4. Come Brenna think. He looks like, Finnick Odair. Suddenly it all clicks. Finnegan, Finnick. Finnick Odair! I can't believe I hadn't seen it before! I can't believe other people hadn't noticed! I look at Finn with wide eyes, realization coming at last, "You're-You're the great, great, great grandson of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta."

Finn looks at me wide eyed, looking around frantically, hoping that no one else heard. He sighs in a disappointed matter, then turns back to me, a smile plastered on his face, "Out of all the people in this country," he smirks, same old Finn, "And you were the one to crack the code, Little Red."

I smirk back, "Yea well I'm smarter than you think."

_"Launching in three.." _

He looks up. "You have to go.", I nod and pull him into a hug this time, a real hug, and wrap my arms around his neck tightly, taking one last chance to compose myself. This is it. He pulls back, our eyes locking one last time, and before I know it, he leans in for a small kiss. Wait. A kiss?! A kiss! For a moment I'm in shock, but I recuperate fast enough to return and deepen the kiss, my hands instinctively finding the back of his head. Before I can say anything he lightly pushes me back, and a crystal barrier blocks us, my heart pounding in my chest at what just happened. He kissed me.. Finnegan Calder kissed me. Was it wrong?! Very. He's 24, I'm 16. Is it wrong that I liked it?! Even worse! I'm supposed to despise him! Yet, the way he hugged me, god the way I felt in his arms, at that moment. NO. Shut up Brenna. It's wrong! It's so wrong!

Yet so, right...

I can't even remember where I am anymore, it's like I'm fine, like nothing's wrong. And I believe that, until a wave of ice cold air slashes into my side and snaps me back to reality, my instincts kicking in.

This is one heck of an arena...

* * *

**AAANNNDD Pause. HAHA so it felt so wrong yet so right indeed Bree. Let's hope he still feels that way if you make it out alive. **

**LOL So I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in "The Brenna Diaries" xD, the Games have now officially begun. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. Until Next time:P**


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back my darlings! Happy belated Valentine's Day first of all. **

**And second, the Games have begun!*laughs like a maniac***  
**Okay I had a little writer's block so this is, in my opinion, not my best chapter, though of course the Games are just getting started. I'm just a little disapointed because the last chapter was a little twisted and slightly(notice I said slightly) violent, and in this one you just get glimpses of the violence. But oh well moving on.. I guess I have to read a little more violent things to get a good bloody chapter pfft. xD haha... **

* * *

**ALSO,**

**Response to wintercherry1912: Thanks! I think they're good together despite the age difference. I hope you enjoy this one!:p **  
**The Quarter Quell has begun!**

**AAAANNNDDDD check out my friend I-piTy-Da-FoOl's stories, "Wake", "You Saved Me, I Saved You.", and her new one "Robin Hood's Identity". I'm sure you'll enjoy them as much as I do:P **

**NOW ONTO THE STORY! **

**PS: I do not own THG trilogy, just the story and the OCs, everything else is strictly Suzanne Collins'. **

* * *

**Part III: The Quell**

_"The tricky thing,_  
_Is yesterday we were just,_  
_children_  
_Playing soldiers_  
_Just pretending_  
_Dreaming dreams with happy, _  
_endings..._  
_In backyards, _  
_winning battles with our,_  
_wooden swords_  
_But now we've stepped into a,_  
_cruel world_  
_Where everybody stands and,_  
_keeps score..._

_Keep, your, eyes, open..."_

**_-"Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift_**

**Chapter 21:**

Mali's PoV

It's not that cold, it's not that cold, it's n-not t-that c-c-cold...

Oh who am I kidding, I'M FREEZING. They chose these outfits on purpose! I mean, a long sleeved black shirt with tight yet sturdy black pants, black lace up boots, and a black/grey jacket do NOT protect you from a snow infested arena, even if the jacket is supposed to radiate heat, supposed to. Never said it was. I clutch onto my jacket and rub my hand against my arm to keep it from getting numb because of the cold(the jacket might work who knows), my teeth chattering as I eye the arena, or what's around me. We're all in a circle in this Winter Horror-Land, the Cornucopia in the middle obviously, but we're on the top of this, hill?! Or cliff, I guess.. I honestly don't know how to put it, all I know is that it's a few feet below us and we're surrounding it, forest all around us. It's like a clearing. Anyways, I glance all the way to the other side, across the valley or whatever you want to call it, and try to look past the foliage of this forest to see what's beyond. It takes me a while but I finally see a slight change in foliage, but it seems like a great distance from this clearing. I wonder how this arena is made. Ok, obviously I'm going to find out. Back to the Cornucopia though. I look around at the supplies stuffed in the Cornucopia and out, studying it to see what I'm taking with me. What, you thought I was leaving without anything?! HAHA you're dead wrong. If there's another jacket around there I WILL find it.

"Ladies and gentlemen!", a voice appears from out of nowhere, "Let the 25th Hunger Games begin!"

_"Fifty.."_

Come on come on, they won't really let us freeze to death right?! I mean all they want is a good show. My eyes dart through the snow, searching for something, anything, from the most valuable supplies in the Cornucopia to the stupidest ones near us. Of course, I keep searching until I find it-a jacket! A freaking jacket! And it's not too far from where I am! It doesn't look that thick but it doesn't matter, as long as I have it the one I have right now will radiate heat. And that'll keep me warm. Jacket, check.

_"Nineteen.."_

My eyes now locate three different bags I can get, all three in various places of the value scale, then lock on a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and a few feet from it are a few knives in their sheaths. Okay, bags, check. Bow and arrows, check. Knives, check. Now where's my gun when I need it. With the corner of my eye I notice Aster's standing on my left, and the tribute from 4 is on my right. The closest rebel would be Jason, and he's two spots from Aster. We're 48 Tributes, so this, is going to he a sick Bloodbath.

_"Six..."_

Okay Mali, time to get ready..

_"Five.."_

My instincts as a soldier start to kick in, positioning myself in a ready stance to start sprinting, successfully ignoring the cold air slashing onto my side, and back, and other side, oh God so cold. NO MALI. FOCUS.

_"Four.."_

I search through the Tributes to see if I can find Beck, to try and run with him while I can, but I can't find him, right now. Damn it. Well this sucks. Maybe I'll find Jason along the way.

_Three.._

Okay Mali, this is what you've been waiting for. Time to run.

_Two.. _

I close my eyes shut and breathe in the cold air, not feeling anything when it tries to burn my throat, tuning out everything else and concentrating on counting down myself. Normal Mali would've trembled at the feeling of the cold air down her throat, but normal Mali is gone for now. She's been replaced by her soldier side, and I don't feel anything, no pain, no happiness, no fear, no remorse. Just anger and hatred for the Capitol, and that's enough to fuel my adrenaline. I clench my fists, every muscle tensing up as well, as the sound of the last number not only booms through the arena, but runs through my own little countdown,

One...

_Happy Hunger Games..._

I open my eyes and start to run through the snow, easily dodging an arm swing from a bulky tribute from Seven. I kneel for half a second to take the jacket, slipping it on right there, then duck a hachet swing from a girl, kick her leg, and slap her unconscious. Someone covers my mouth and holds a knife to my throat, so I grab them by their head and swing them over myself, making sure to purposely slam them onto the ground. "I dont have time to kill you.", I mutter, then take the knife, kick his face, and run to a black bag near the Cornucopia, bending backwards just a second before a knife gets thrown at my face. The girl from six runs over to me with a sword and stupidly tries to slash it into my side, but I easily dodge her attempts, high kick her hand making her send the sword flying, then side kick her in the face, knocking her out. I grab the sword by the blade, twirl as someone tries to use their own blade at me, and hit their face with the hilt instead of the part that actually kills. Grabbing the bag, I take the other guy's sheath, tie it to my waist, and knock someone out with the bag. This is so much work. Now to the bow and arrows. I run quickly jumping over bodies and dodging knifes, axes, and spears, doing various flips and turns and kicks to evade and hurt tributes in my way, until I'm knocked over by a stronger force than me, landing on the cold snow, looking up at a smiling Aster. Great, Aster Blackstone. It just had to be this kid. He places his foot on my leg(the same leg I had a bruise on, figures), painfully putting his weight on it, and lifts his sword ready to finish me off. _Come on Mali think. THINK FAST DAMN IT._ I grab a fist full of snow, molding it into a snowball with one hand-also trying to ignore the ice cold feeling that wants to numb my hand into a useless, frozen, purple version-and throw it at his face, distracting him enough to get my leg from under his grip, tying both of my legs on one of his, and pulling it from under him to make him fall just in time for me to do a back flip and stand up again, my own sword out and pointed at his chin. He stays still glaring at me, trying to seem intimidating and not afraid, but I can tell from his rapid breathing he's afraid, afraid of dying in the Bloodbath. He's afraid. I sigh and just flick the blade against his cheek, giving him a cut, and place my foot against his chest, looking down at him with menacing eyes. "Consider that cut a warning, now stay out of my way.", I threaten him, then run towards the bow and arrows, grabbing the sheath, swinging it over my back, and am able to smack an angry Lumina with the bow before running to get the knifes. I notice the bulky one from Seven has Clay by his throat, Clay trying to grab an axe that's behind him but it's just a few inches out of his reach. They're from the same district so I guess that both wanted the first axe they could find. But Clay needs it more than this kid. I arm my bow and without aiming freely let it go, hoping it'll land on the kid's hand instead of his heart. I don't want to kill the guy, yet. It successfully lands on his arm so he let's go of Clay, just in time for Clay to grab the axe and swing it across his head with no type of hesitation.. He beheaded him... And I watched... And helped... I start to feel myself slowly slip from my soldier mode, the horrible image replaying over and over in my head. I forgot what I was going to do.. I just saw a guy get beheaded. I snap back into reality when I feel someone grab my throat and pierce a knife into my cheek, feeling their warm breath against my ear which sends a shudder down my spine at the foreign feeling. The bitter taste of blood starts to fill my mouth and fuel my anger, so I elbow the obvious guy's gut to make him let go-I now don't like this game-but he only chuckles a bit in my ear, whispering in a soft yet menacing voice, "Try harder Mali. Now run and don't look back."

"Caleb.", is the only thing I say before I send my foot between his legs just hard enough to make him let go of me, and sprint towards the four knifes on the ground, trying to ignore the metal taste of blood in my mouth. That foul liquid damn it. When I take another bag for good measure I run to the top of the hill, mentally yelling profanities at myself for letting myself get frozen like that in fear. I could've gotten killed, or worse, maimed by Caleb. Now that, would've been embarrassing. I keep running as fast as I can, trying to get as far away from the area as possible, and only stop once my feet tell me they've had enough for now, deciding it's time to study what I got. Placing the bags down on the ground, I pull the zipper up on my black leather and fur-hooded jacket, proceeding then to study the contents. In the weapons department, I have the quiver, four knifes, and one sword. Not too shabby I guess even though I didn't practice with a sword. Now onto the bags. I open up the larger bag first,-trying to ignore the blood on my hands-pulling out a big, nice looking water bottle, a vial of iodine, a sleeping bag, a pack of dried fruit, some baby carrots, what looks like a sandwich, and there's even a small bag of cookies. I even have dessert, ha well then. Well at least there's food, even though I hate carrots. In the second, smaller bag there is a smaller version of the bottle of water, another vial of iodine, a pack of jerky, crackers, and an orange. Oh and a pair of fingerless gloves with a small first aid kit. This is good, in fact it's great. I look at my red palms, they're completely covered in the red liquid, and I realize that they've got a cut as well. It's must've been when I grabbed the sword by it's blade. Well that was stupid. Oh who cares I got a sword as a reward. I touch my also crimson colored cheek, hissing as I feel the cut I've got all because of Caleb and his stupid knife, then take out a few little pads from the first aid kit to clean the cuts. When my hands are clean and my cheek is also somewhat clean, I think, I take a type of gauze and cut it, then rip it in half, tying it on both of my palms after placing two bandages on them, and the first cannon, which symbolizes each death, sounds off.

_BOOM! _

"One.", I start to count under my breath as I place a Band-aid on my cheek, slipping on the fingerless gloves because there's no shame in trying to keep myself warm. When it's finally silent, I counted 10 cannons as of this second, that means 10 deaths. I thought there'd be more bloodshed today. I guess not. Well, the day hasn't ended yet, so maybe there will be another death. The day hasn't ended yet, I realize, so I should get moving to find some shelter. I grab the bags, which are surprisingly small but can fit what they have with ease, and secure one to my waist and one to my back, then grab the knifes and hide one in each boot, tie one to my wrist, and place the last one in the quiver. Making sure the sheath of the sword is tied properly to my waist as well, I turn around to face the way I came, sighing deeply as I remember Caleb's words.

_"Now run and don't look back.",_ he had muttered in my ear before purposely letting me kick him in between the legs. He's right, the weakest point of the Arena is it's edge, and the Cornucopia is obviously the middle. The center of this madhouse. I turn back to where I was heading, and calmly trudge through the snow, one hand on the bag's strap, the other on the hilt of my sword. _Hopefully I can make it in one piece for the night_, I think, so much hope and nervousness in the little voice in my head. And I actually want to believe it, that is, until I hear a very near and actually frightening roar echo between the woods.

"Ah crap..", I mutter, "Just when I thought I'd get a free pass."

I take out the bow and arm it, the ground shaking terribly as I hear the rustle of the leaves, and turn around to face the first mutt I'd have to try and kill in these Games.

And boy do I hate the Capitol.

* * *

**Well that's it for today, the games are now on. Mali and the rebels must survive halfway through the Quell to complete their mission. Will they succeed?! You have to read to find out!:p**

**I'm sorry if there are any errors(mispells, etc.), I try my hardest to proofread my story. Some just slip. I hope you understand it either way:/**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter:p enjoyed it enough to leave a review maybe:)*hint hint* **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following. And to all anonymous viewers, thanks:) I hope you make an account and leave a review:p I really want to know what people think, and I don't want to seem obnoxious or self-centered, I just want to know if people like this.. I get delighted every time I read a new review. So, I hope you can find it in your hearts, to leave a review:) thanks!**

**Now off I GO BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY THINK I'M ANNOYING:D HAHA! I like annoying the crap out of people so no worries. **

**bye:3**


	23. Chapter 22

**HAHAHAHA I'M BACK MY PETS! And with great news, Chapter 22!:D**  
**I had a bit of writer's block when it came to PoV's, but thankfully, I have this chapter! :D**  
**It changes instantly from PoV's, the Games are getting intense;D meanwhile I'm laughing like the mad genius I am.(pfft. yea right)**

* * *

**Also:**

**Response to QuietForce09: thanks for the follow:)**

**Response to PaigeBlackwood: Thanks for the follow and the review! I'm so glad you like it. Yes Mali isn't your typical girly girl, she's tough and not easily scared, but when it comes to her relationship she can be the vulnerable one. And I'm glad you like her and Beck together:) a lot of people have been telling me that she and Caleb would be better together, but to be honest, they're really similar in character, so that can be a problem waiting to happen. I'm glad that part about Beck was a big surprise:p because that's what I was going for. As for Liz and Alec, well, let's just say they're not entirely out of the loop. Hopefully we'll get to see more. And Caleb is stressed right now, like I said, he and Mali have a complicated relationship going on. As for the plot, I understand it was a bit vague in the beginning, I go back and read it and just think "maybe I shouldn't have written it like that", but that's just part of evolving I guess. And as for non-rebel PoV's goes, so far I've tried to write them but all I get is blank, *sigh*hopefully later I'll be able to add one. Anyways, thanks again! this really made my day:) and you're welcome! it's such a great story:p **

* * *

**Anyways, enough talking from me, onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: I dont own THG Trilogy, just the characters, the story, and, to a certain extent, this Quarter Quell. But everything else is strictly Suzanne Collins'. **

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Lizzy's PoV

Two days have past, and only 13 Tributes have died. 35 Tributes are left. I thought the Quarter Quells had to be a lot more bloody, yet only 2 Tributes died yesterday. I guess they're being entertained with the fact that this freaking arena is full of mutts. Mutts everywhere! On the first day I narrowly avoided a big, GIGANTIC black scaled lizard I'm most certain is a dragon, and just yesterday I almost got stung by Tracker Jackers, and fought off a strange rat/wolf/dog mutation that reminded me of the hellhound in Greek and Roman Mythology. Yea I know my history even before Panem was established, but unfortunately not everything that happened is preserved, as in, there are only bits and pieces of history left. The richest part is obviously from the beginning of Panem to the first and second rebellions and so on until present day. Anyways, I guess I should update you on what I've figured out about the Arena. So first of all, the center of it, as in the Cornucopia, is like a blizzard, and it extends for a few miles if I'm not mistaken. The thing is, that past it are other types of landscape, from what I know, it's a forest, like the ones that divides Two from the Capitol. At least the part where I am right now. I wonder how much longer it extends until we reach the edge. I rub my eyes with one hand, trying to keep myself awake while Lena gets some rest herself, my other hand resting on my trident just in case of an attack. After battling it out with the Hellhound, who knows what the hell there is in these woods. I'm lost in thought until I hear a sound coming from the trees, and I stand up instantly, gripping my trident and holding onto the hilt of the gladius, which is a short sword, tied to my waist, eyeing cautiously the woods around me. What's next?! A giant snake that'll turn me to stone or something?! Don't answer that. I immediately regret not putting out the fire, cursing to myself quietly while keeping my eyes on the moving bushes. Why had I not done it before?! I should've put out the damn fire! There's no turning back now. Gripping the trident with both hands, I ready myself in a crouch, poised to attack and possibly kill whatever or whoever tries to touch me, until an elderly woman slowly reveals herself. It takes me a minute because of the dark to realize I know and love this woman with all my heart, making me drop my trident and cover my mouth in complete and total shock. How can she?! No, not possible, but, but... How... But it's her! It's really her! I know it! It's gran... I eagerly take a step forward towards my grandmother while trying to find a reasonable explanation as to why and how she's here, "Gran?!"

She smiles heartwarmingly, "Babydoll are you ok?!"

"I'm-", I look at her quizzically, she's asking if I'm ok?! I'm in the are-I feel my stressed gaze disappear immediately as I smile back at her, "I'm fine gran gran."

_"Lizzy...",_ I hear a faint voice calling my name but I don't pay attention to it, I'm too busy talking to Gran, she's here with me, this is great! Wait, what... No it's-yes- it's, _"Lizzy.",_ Gran's here, what more could I ask for?! Nothing. I just want to give her a big, sweet hug, "LIZZY NO!"

I blink for a second to see my grandmother flickering between, forms, a second too late before she let's out a painful screech, a clean swipe across her throat, her head falling off right next to me revealing her true form. The creature is a sickly pale, with elfish ears, completely black eyes, claw like hands, and really sharp teeth. One of the ugliest creatures I've ever laid eyes on. And it's not my gran. My gran is back in District Four, I'm in the Hunger Games. She's not here. She will never be here. This snaps me back to reality as Lena cleans her pugio, a type of dagger, looking at me worriedly, "Lizzy!"

"What?!", I struggle to find my voice when I hear another ear piercing screech coming from the trees, my hand instinctively unsheathing my gladius, this time ten times more alert than I was before. No way am I falling for this crap again. Ever. Nice try Gamemakers, almost had me. Almost. I look at Lena worriedly, "What happened? What was that thing?!"

"You were being lured in,", she answers as she picks up her own sword then tosses me my backpack while I put out the fire, picking up the trident as well, "by a Lamia."

I put on my backpack and help her up, "A what?!"

"A Lamia.", she says again, ok I get it but what the hell is that?! "It's from Greek Mythology.", she looks over my shoulder and her brown eyes go wide in fear, in fact so much fear I don't even dare look back, "Run! Come on!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!", I say as we run into the woods again, ignoring the sharp rocks and branches and roots that keep getting in our way as we do so, "Amuse me! What does Greek Mythology say about Lamias again?!"

"A Lamia is a vampiric demon that preys on children!", she yells at me from between the trees, "They take the form of someone you care about and they lure you in with their hypnotic voice. They say it's one of the sources of the vampire legends!"

"Well that's just peachy! Just what we need! Bloodsuckers!", I say as I jump over a big boulder with graceful ease and slash a Lamia's head off before running again, "That's a Mutt Lamia. We're children. I don't even want to know what happens next!"

"Neither do I so let's bolt!", she yells before stabbing another one of those leeches. We keep running while evading as much as we can the branches that scratch onto our arms and faces until we stop in front of a flowing river that's too wide to walk across without getting sucked in by a current. I hold up my gladius while looking at the trees behind us in case of a sneak attack "What now?!"

A sound comes from the trees and I grab Lena's hand while picking up my pace again, "Let's follow the river downstream!"

"Great idea!", she says as she let's go, gripping her sword tightly and keeping one hand on the pugio tied around her waist. We follow the river downstream until we're forced to stop at a cliff, or in other words, a dead end. The river ends right there as a waterfall, the drop probably like 30 feet approximately, maybe more. It ends in a pool of water that looks to be not that deep. I can't tell because of the dark. So either we jump this little suicide jump and possibly die, or we get killed by the Lamias that are behind us right now. Wait-before I can react I get pushed to the side and land on my back, my head hitting the hard ground with so much force I swear I'll die of the possible concussion I've been given. I regain my vision long enough to see a Lamia screeching and standing in front of me, claw hand raised and ready to render me helpless so it can kill me. I kick it in the pale skinned shin and pull it's leg from under it, looking sideways to find anything that I can get my hands on because my gladius is too far. My eyes lock on a bush of blood red berries-wait, they're poisonous! They're so poisonous that just by the touch of the juice it burns! Thank you Survival 101! I pluck one with the tips of my nails and let a drop of it fall on my dagger, then throw it at the Lamia's face, watching it hiss in pain as the berry's juice burns it's face and it falls down to the ground, turning into a pile of nothing right in front of me. I gain enough energy to sit up and grab the dagger, taking a few berries into my hands, and watch a little too late as one of those demon things slashes it's claws onto Lena's side, making her fall off the edge and into the pool below. "NO!", I yell in horror as I squeeze the berries in my hands to let the juice drop on my dagger, my anger too much for me to take note of the searing pain in my hand, and I throw the dagger at the Lamia's heart, watching it wither into nothing as well. Good. I'll kill again if I have to. I run and grab my gladius and my dagger, then don't hesitate to jump over the edge and into the black abyss below..

* * *

Beck's PoV 

_"So what can we expect this year?!", Ceasar asked the Head Gamemaker curiously on the day of the interviews. _

_"Well," Angelo Sorrento started as he managed to give the crowd and Ceasar a sly smile, "Let's just say, you better know your history."_

When he said those words, I thought he meant the history of the past Games, the original Games, the ones my great great grandmother and grandfather participated in once, no, twice, and lived to tell the tales. But he didn't mean just Panem's history, no, he meant much more than that, he meant the history of the world in a sense. After much thinking and debating, I figured out that the Arena is one big, giant, twisted, globe, where there are different landscapes, from the mighty jungle to the frozen tundra. And I'll bet all I have that he drew inspiration in his mutations not only from past games but from the mythologies, not just Greek Mythology, probably Roman and Egyptian Mythologies as well. He probably has other stuff from other cultures as well planned, but the most prominent(and possibly weirdest) ones are from the Greeks. It's because they are the, yea weirdest. I mean, I thought the Capitol citizens were weird, but the Greeks had active, and impressive, imaginations. On day 1, I almost got killed by a Minotaur, a monster with the head of a bull and the body of a man. It caught me off guard for a second and slammed me into a tree. I think I would've lost if it wasn't for it's horn falling off and me stabbing it with that very horn. On day 2 I got stung by a tracker jacker, luckily it was only one because I escaped before any other ones could finnish me off. Thankfully I didn't hallucinate badly and had bearable side effects considering it was only one sting. Then yesterday, day 3, I almost lost my arm thanks to unexpected fireballs. So ya, it's been a pretty interesting first three days. It's also been grim, because Clay died yesterday, the fireballs got him..

I sigh in a depressed manner and run my hand through my hair, then rub my eyes to keep myself from collapsing due to hardly sleeping last night, or the night before, or the night before that one. It's been four days and I feel like I haven't slept in a year. Well that's just perfect. But I won't sleep, not until I find someone else, someone I actually trust, someone, like Mali. Or Brenna. Or even Caleb maybe. God Mali, how is she?! Every time I hear a cannon I'm torn between my feelings. Half of me says she's fine, and the other half can't help but worry for my little Mockingjay. These past few nights I impatiently looked at the night sky and wouldn't calm down until I knew she wasn't among the death list. I hope she's fine. I hope she's doing fine. And I hope that the next person I bump into will be her. I stop to have a drink when I hear a noise that makes me touch my sword, looking around as a metal thing pierces into my arm and makes me hiss in pain as I take it out, realizing it's a, feather? A feather?! Made of metal?! Ok this just gets weirder and weirder. I take my bow and arm it, slowly slipping into my soldier side, when all of a sudden a giant silver bird swoops in and almost snaps my head off if it wasn't for me ducking before it had the chance. I turn around on my heel and shoot the bird straight in the eye as it swooped in for a second chance, and it just flops to the ground with a satisfying thud. My mind wanders through the millions of books I've read looking for anything that can remind me of this metallic colored bird, and I come to a conclusion after a long, LONG, minute. "Another Greek Mythology mutt.", I mutter to myself, "Good thing I killed you then oh mighty Stymphalian Bird." For those who don't know, Stymphalian Birds are, were, man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims. So I guess I can say it's a good thing it didn't catch me. I would've been it's next meal. I take the arrow out of it's eye and look up just in time to see another Stymphalian bird shoot it's knife feathers before I jump and roll out of the way, hissing again as I feel the pain on my calf thanks to those things. It got me, damn it. I throw the arrow and it makes a small scratch on it's beak, and the bird gets angrier and this time flies down with no hesitation. I smack it's beak with my bow and throw it aside to switch to my sword with more ease, glancing in time for me to slash the sword into it's metal feathered side. It let's out a painful shriek and almost sends it's talons into my chest if it wasn't for me backing away at the last minute. Just like this mutt, I'm fighting with zero hesitation. I'm not letting this thing take me down, not without a fight at least. The bird swings it's wing and sends me flying, and I land on the ground almost hitting my head, almost. Thankfully my hands were there. I moan as I feel my side, feeling the blood flowing down slowly because of stupid metal feathers. "Shit.", I curse under my breath as I get up again, not caring at all for the graze telling me to do otherwise, "You want to play dirty?! Fine. I got game, let's play."

I run and take my sword in one swift movement, positioning myself to finally stab this demon thing already. I've got no time for this. And I'm starting to lose my patience, which says a lot. I'm tired, I'm bloody, and I have other things to worry about. I'm about to give my final strike when I hear the song of a bird come from the woods, and apparently the bird notices this as well because it turns it's attention to it, when a rock hits it directly in the eye, causing it to shriek and fly away. Hopefully to prey on someone else. Or get killed off by someone else. I think Mali has enough impatience for that. I don't lower the sword though, looking around cautiously when I see a small figure through the trees, the figure of a girl. For a moment I think it's my little Mockingjay, until I see a puff of curly black hair. And I, still cautious, lower my sword a bit, whispering in a quiet but not that gentle tone, "I can see you ya know. Come over here so I can thank you properly."

The girl peeks from behind a tree rather shyly, wait, she was just in a branch, how did she?! Never mind. I smile calmly at her, putting my sword away, and put up my hands as a sign of defeat, "It's fine. I'm not going to hurt you." She peaks out a little more with curious eyes, and I recognize her immediately. It's the girl from District 11, the youngest tribute here. Amaryllis Deórsa. A 13 year old of small frame, probably around Mali's height(Mali, is short. 5'2 1/2 is short. And I'm not that tall, around 5'9, and she looks small to me), with curly black hair and deep brown eyes that look kind of like mine. I smile a genuine one now, and raise my voice a little higher but gentler, "Amaryllis right?! From District 11?!"

She nods quickly, "And you're Trenton from 12."

I nod. "Beck.", I tell her, "Did you do that song?!"

"Yes..", she answers shyly, evading my gaze as much as possible, "It's something we do in District 11."

I nod in understanding, this is something my comrades from eleven told me, in fact, it was used to signal each other once. "Well, that certainly came in handy.", I tell her matter of factly, "Thank you. You saved me."

She shuffles her feet awkwardly, "I didn't do much, it was nothing, really."

I shake my head in complete disagreement. "No, it wasn't just nothing. Thank you. If it wasn't for that distraction you caused, I probably would've been dead. So thank you.", she nods and smiles quietly, and we stand in silence for a minute or two until I notice she has small bag, but no weapon to defend herself with. Suddenly I'm overwhelmed by the feeling to protect this girl from Eleven, she's so small and delicate, yet I can tell she can carry herself with strength and poise if she wants to. She's a fighter. I cross my arms and study her with curious eyes of my own, "I'm guessing you don't have any allies."

"No."

"Well, if you'd like we could form an alliance."

"Thanks, but no thanks.", she says quietly as she looks around in complete caution, "I don't want to get too attached to someone ya know."

I nod understanding this, she's right, I don't think it's safe for any of us to form an alliance, no matter how fond I am already of this girl. I stop her from hiding back in the trees and put a silver hunter's knife into her hand, "Just in case kid."

She looks up at me with wide eyes about to protest, but I shush her, "You can never be too careful. Plus, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you.", she says and gives me a small hug, then disappears into the trees all over again. I sigh and look around at my surroundings, walking over to my bow and picking it up before proceeding to check my wounds. They stopped bleeding, they're just grazes, so I just clean them and put on small patches on them for safety. After putting my shirt back on and picking up my backpack, I walk into the woods again, slashing with my sword the jungle-like leaves in front of me, actually having enough sanity to think I'll have a break from everything that's happening. That is, until my girlfriend's screams began...

* * *

**AAAANNNDDD SCENE. Hmm, looks like Mali's in a sticky situation;) or could it be something else? We'll never know...**

**Haha thanks again for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, all in all thanks! **

**Also I'd like to say sorry about any grammar mistakes, I try my hardest to fix the chapter before posting it, but some errors just slip or I don't notice. Hopefully you'll be able to get past it and enjoy the chapter:$ **

**Anyways, thanks for reading and tune in next time! **

**Adios:D**


	24. Chapter 23

**I'm back!*pulls a string and balloons come down*NOW THE PARTY CAN START!**

**lol just kidding, but I have great news, Chapter 23!**

* * *

**I recommend this story: **

**"Making it Shine, Big Time", by Osnapitzarisya, if you like the show vicTORIous, and Big Time Rush, put them together, and you've got this story!:D lol I liked it. So if you're a fan then, check it out!:p **

* * *

**Response to PaigeBlackwood: I just got an idea for the non-rebel PoV, but you won't get to see it yet. But you will! I promise:p ****I'm glad you enjoyed the arena as well! I love Greek Mythology so most of the mutts you'll see are going to be based on it. I tweaked the Lamias a bit and added something else. But I'm happy you liked it because you're going to see various other mutts like the Mermaids/Sirens.. enough of that:p And as for the cliffy, well, you'll have to wait:) And, just so you know, I CAN'T wait for your next update either!:p I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**okay enough talking because you're not here to listen to me, you're here to read the story of course!**

**Changing PoV's! Going to the ashy blonde boy's mind this time:) scroll down to find out what happens..**

**ANYHOW, sorry if there are any misspells and such. I don't notice them until after I post it. But hopefully you'll understand it:)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins, so ya, I don't own THG Trilogy at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: **

_"You think the only people who are people, _

_are the people that look and think like you.._

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, _

_you'll learn things _

_you never knew_

_you never knew.." _

**_-"Colors of the Wind" from the movie "Pocahontas"_**

Caleb's PoV

_"Bad mutt! No killing Tributes!", Caleb yells at the Chimera while swinging his machete, trying to behead the stupid three-headed monster with the foreparts of a lion, the middle-parts of a goat and rising snake for its tail. The Chimera growls in return, almost tackling him to the ground if it wasn't for him jumping out of the way. "Good thing I paid attention in history class.", he mutters begrudgingly, slashing the machete into it's paw, a few blood droplets falling onto the white patch of snow. The monster hisses in pain, staggering back a bit, and Caleb takes this opportunity and beheads the first head, then stabs the other head in a sneak attack. The Chimera shrieks in defeat and runs off, disappearing into the wintery forest, leaving Caleb alone to study his own wound. He has a claw protruding out of his arm, his sleeve and hand stained in the blasted crimson liquid. He curses with all his might as he takes it out, his back against a tree and sitting down on the snow. "Fuck you mutts, fuck you Gamemakers, fuck you Capitol.", he yells in his mind so loud it could've been heard by anyone, "You'll all be the death of me." _

_Caleb pulls his sleeve up to get a better look at the stab and bites his lip down to stop the swears that are threatening to come out again, then wraps a gauze around his arm to keep enough pressure on his not-so-much-of-a-graze wound. At least to stop the bleeding until he finds water. Caleb takes his machete and sheathes it, securing the trident on his back, then stands up to keep walking so he can find shelter for the day. That's when he hears a loud and awfully frightening roar which is followed by a loud curse from a familiar voice. He groans realizing who it is. "Out of all the people...", he mutters to himself while picking up his pace and taking out his machete again. Peeking out from behind a tree, he watches carefully as his-friend?! enemy?! he doesn't really know what to call her, a frenemy then-his frenemy does a somersault to evade a mutt that's WAY taller than her. Scrolling back to the older Games, he realizes that this thing is called a Bandersnatch, and it's from a Hunger Games that was based on the North American Era book "Alice in Wonderland". A Bandersnatch is of a few inches, if not feet, taller than Caleb, with a face that reminds him of a dog in some strange sense; with a silvery white and black dotted fur coat, obsidian claws, snapping jaws which he describes as razors for teeth, and a body that's between a lion, a wolf, and possibly a chubby dog, altogether it probably could've been adorable if it weren't for the fact that it's big, it's ferocious, and extraordinarily fast. Oh and did he mention that the teeth reminded him of the knives Mali has in her hands right now?! _

_"Bad dog!", she yells at the Bandersnatch with surprisingly no fear in her voice at all, actually looking intimidating even to Caleb, "No! Where are your manners?!" _

_In any other time, Caleb would've laughed mockingly at his friend(there he said it, but this is a life or death situation so they need to, unfortunately, work together), in fact he probably wouldn't have helped at all and just watched in amusement, but this is the Arena, and they're on a mission, and when they're on a mission, they have to help each other out. He leans against the tree, watching with unusual curiosity as she sends her knife into it's head and takes a step back to catch her breath, obviously not noticing that the Bandersnatch is not really dead, just maimed._

_"I'll be rotting in hell because of her.", he mutters rolling his eyes, and runs into the field just as the dog regains some strength to lift his obsidian clawed paw and strike it against his chest. He grunts and throws his machete, watching as it also gains three arrows into it's head, finally accepting defeat. He breathes heavily as he turns to see a cautious Mali with a bow in her hand, armed and ready to shoot once more, and he groans, feeling his knees buckle under him, and let's the blackness consume his eyesight... _

_He opens his eyes and finds himself back in the Lounge Room of the Training Center, looking up at the screen as a REALLY good looking Gemma walks onto the stage and sits down with Ceasar. It's the Interviews all over again. Caleb looks down at his stone colored jacket, black shirt, and black dress pants, reluctantly accepting the fact that he has to do this all over again. He looks around at all the other people and finds his eyes locking on a fancy looking Mali, hair pinned up and in a dress making it look like she's being consumed by flames. She's talking to Beck and he whispers in her ear, making her smile brightly and those dimples appear, just like they do every time she smiles. He hardly saw them because she was mostly glaring at him, but he couldn't deny the fact that she actually looked nice smiling. There, he accepted it. He shakes his head and makes himself look away, closing his eyes shut to stop from looking again, "She's still on the top of my hate list.", he thinks quietly, then finds himself slipping into blackness once more..._

* * *

Just as I start to wake up, I'm blindsided by the pain coming from my chest and arm, the stinging feeling as though someone applied salt to my wounds. I struggle to find control for my eyes, feeling some warmth coming from my left and a cold breeze coming from another place. Yet the breeze doesn't affect me, the warmth is actually a lot more. I tense as someone unfamiliar touches my arm from where the pain's coming, and I frantically start to look for a way to open my eyes again, moving my other arm to look for my weapon and defend myself from this stranger, even though it probably won't make a difference. I feel a hand pin my other arm down and this time I struggle with everything I can move, only to be met by a scoff, "Stay still Blackstone!"

_Hartley_, my mind registers immediately at the sound of her bratty voice, always getting under my skin. I stop moving and she sighs in relief, letting go of my other arm, and I feel her pulling the sleeve up on my pained arm with the tips of her fingers. Finally, I remember how to open my eyes, and I'm met by an somewhat annoyed look from Mali. Of course, it just had to be her. It's national "Screw Caleb's Life" week. Fate just thinks, _"Hey, how can I make Caleb's life even more complicated?! Oh yeah! Let's pair him up with the person he hates with a passion!" _

Screw you fate.

I look up and realize we're in a cave, and from the flicker of light coming from my left I figure it's a fire, and obviously the breeze is coming from the cave entrance. It's funny how my mind registers so many things all at once. I was trained to be like that. I turn my gaze back to Mali, looking at her curiously as she keeps her eyes on something, maybe my arm, I don't know. I don't care as long as she doesn't do anything to make the pain worse. When the silence becomes unbearable I finally say, "What happened?!"

She looks at me with her stormy gray eyes, a small part of my mind noticing the faded cut on her cheek, and says, "You tell me. What do you remember?!"

"The last thing I remember would be coming across with the Chimera.", I say after a minute of thinking. Her eyebrows scrunch up together in a confused matter and I manage to roll my eyes, "Didn't they teach you history in school?!"

She scoffs easily irritated, which makes me smirk, "Now I regret not burying you in the snow."

I smile mischievously. "Like you can get rid of me that easily.", I tell her, but slowly my gaze turns serious, "Why didn't you leave me in the snow?!"

"What you want me to kill you then?!," luckily she catches on that I'm playing the Tribute angle, taking out a dagger and placing it on my throat in a threatening matter. I actually half expect her to kill me right now considering I think she's half mad, but she thankfully doesn't. "Because I can arrange that.", she places the dagger aside, "Look Blackstone, you saved me by distracting that Bandersnatch. And, I don't like owing anyone anything."

"I don't think this makes us even considering you owe me your life.", I say just to spite her. She makes it so easy to annoy her I sometimes say things just for fun.

She rolls those stormy gray eyes of hers, "You know, it kinda does. A Bandersnatch wound is toxic, and at times, fatal."

"A Bandersnatch?!"

"I was fighting the Bandersnatch when all of a sudden you ran out of the woods, you fought it enough to distract it, and it gave me an opportunity to shoot it with the bow and arrows. You got injured, and you fainted."

I snort in disbelief, "I didn't faint. I don't faint. I just collapse in valiant style."

She snickers at my cockiness, "You fainted."

"No. I collapsed valiantly. There's a difference."

"Sure there is.", she says, her words dripping in so much sarcasm it instantly irritates me.

"Whatever.", I mutter and go silent, watching as she carefully takes the gauze off my arm and places some weird type of cream on my now just-a-cut wound, "How long was I out?!"

She shrugs, "Just a few hours. It's still day 4. Two cannons have sounded. That means 32 Tributes are left."

"Damn.", I say mildly surprised, "Long way to go."

"Yea.", she says wrapping my arm in a clean gauze again, "Your wounds aren't that bad. You got a gift from sponsors and they sent you this cream thing. They've diminished to simple cuts."

"Then why do I feel like shit?!", I say, actually feeling kind of weirded out, and uncomfortable, at the thought that she's probably taken my shirt off. It's weird, I know, but it's not like we're the best of friends. If this was Galena on the other hand, I'd be fine with it.

"The Bandersnatch poison's still in your system.", she answers casually lifting my shirt up and taking the gauze off as if she's done it a million times before, "It'll wear off soon."

"Ah.. I have another question though.", I start making her groan in annoyance, "How come you somehow know this healing stuff?!"

She hesitates taking a minute to answer, making me question if she's doing it because of the Tribute card, or because she doesn't trust me either way. Maybe both, "Um, my aunt owns an organic shop back home," she rubs some of that cream onto my chest wounds, and I hiss in pain at the sudden touch, making her slightly smirk. Glad to see you love to see me in pain Hartley, "and she sells all kinds of medicinal herbs and stuff, so she knows a lot about medical terms, and since I'm always there, I've picked up a few things. You know the basics like cleaning a wound, stitching it up, things like that."

"Oh.", I mutter, letting her finish her work and help me sit up, leaning my back against the cave wall. It's been a good ten minutes of silence so I decide to break it again, "You said you spend a lot of time with your aunt, what about you parents?!"

She freezes for a moment, and I can see by the look on her face I struck a nerve. Suddenly I'm torn, should I pressure, or should I just let it go?! Most of me says to pressure just to upset her, but I've never seen her try to hold back so much pain, even if she is masking it very well. Even I wouldn't be that cruel as to bring her that much pain, would I?! No. Not at all. This brings me back to the day at the Training Center when I made her cry, and I thought I didn't feel guilty. But I did, only the slightest. She sighs and looks at me with a sad smile plastered on that innocent looking face, her eyes not that intimidating even though the light of the fire's reflecting off of them, "They passed away."

"Oh..", is all I can say at the moment. I can feel my hatred for her dimming the slightest. I never thought her parents had died. I always thought she lived a happy life despite the circumstances of Twelve, with loving parents, nice siblings, and of course a boyfriend. You know, one of those perfect girls with perfect lives that makes me personally gag inside. I think that's where the hatred started, considering I'm neglected by my parents and hated on by my own brother. I look at her with a softened expression, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head looking like she's ready to have a glare session if it comes to it, "Don't be. I don't need anyone's sympathy. And besides, we can't all live happy lives in rich districts with perfect families."

I raise an eyebrow feeling that pang of anger and annoyance starting to rise. "Hey. My life isn't perfect.", I say and my voice begins to rise, "That's the last thing you can describe it to be. My parents don't care about me at all. They think of me as a disappointment. And they just adore my brother, who hates my guts with all the passion in the world. And to top it all off?! He's here with me in an arena where only one of us can win and-"

"-Alright.", she interrupts me while waving her hands in the air in exasperation, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yea well I guess we both learned something new."

"About the districts or each other?!"

"I guess both. We learned that everything is not what it seems."

"I know I learned you're not that big of a douche.", she says with a smirk on her face. Don't test my patience Hartley, "I know this is probably irrelevant but, how about an alliance?!"

I raise an eyebrow pondering this for a second before nodding in agreement, a mix between a smile and a smirk on my face, "Ok. It's a deal."

"Ok. I still hate you though.", she says with a sneer.

I snort, "Tell me something I don't know."

"That we both have the same problem when it comes to siblings..", she mutters looking at the fire, and she brushes a few of her darks locks out of her face, only for one of them to fall back onto her eye. I'm compelled to pull it back, wait. What...

I push that thought aside after coming to the conclusion that it's the poison, "What?!"

She looks up and shrugs, "Me and my older sister don't exactly get along.."

I stay quiet waiting for her to continue, but considering she stays silent it means she doesn't want to keep talking about it. Maybe it's the reason that we're being watched, and whatever she says about her family can put not only her but her family in danger. Or maybe it's because she, again, doesn't trust me. "Well, I guess we both learned to never judge a book by it's cover..", I say quietly, and she nods in agreement. I lean my head back in silence, making a mental note that when we get out of here, I'll ask her about it, about Twelve. You know, maybe, just maybe, fate isn't that bad...

* * *

**Fate isnt that bad!:p **

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I dont own Alice in Wonderland or the mutt I based it on:) Just putting it out there before someone sends me hate mail or something. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, all in all thanks so much:) **

**Now, I must go, but don't forget to leave a review!**

**Seriously, or I'll send the Bandersnatch after you:p or worse, Mali and Caleb. Look they're right behind you! I would review if I were you!**


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm back! CUE THE APPLAUSE*crickets chirp*wow... okay then...**

**Lol this, is one of my favorites. For a few reasons, one, there's action, and two, the mutts:3 are special.**

**Response to wintercherry1912: thanks! I thought the 1st Quarter Quell had to be special:$ so this is like, the best. I can't tell you what the mutts are! you gotta read and find out! and yea mythological creatures are the coolest:p as for Caleb and Mali, yea they're stubborn as hell. That's why they bicker a lot, they're really similar personality-wise:) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! **

* * *

**Ok, ENOUGH TALKING. ONTO THE STORY:D **

**PS: I don't own THG Trilogy at all, couldn't afford the rights*sighs*everything is strictly Suzanne Collins'. **

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

Alec's PoV 

"HYDRA!" a 9 headed, water-dwelling, serpent-like creature roars at us as we run in between the trees, one of it's heads almost taking a bite out of me. Okay I know I must taste delicious, but still! I'm no one's food! "Watch out guys the middle one shoots fire!", I manage to yell before pulling Lizzy to my side and hide behind a tree before the middle head shoots fire right between my tree and the one Beck's hiding behind. I take out my spear and try to take a jab at the Hydra, to no avail. Damn this stupid arena and everything in it! Six days and already I feel like I'll go insane!

Beck stabs the thing in the nose before backing away, "What do we do?!"

"How about yelling?!", Lizzy yells while trying to stick her trident into it. I give her a look of disbelief, "What?! We can't behead it! Two heads grow back in the first head's place!

"Good point!", I say as I send my spear into it's clawed paw. Why does every mutt have claws?! I look at Beck and Brenna on the other side, "How about running?!"

"You mean separate?!", Brenna asks questioningly, "Are you insane?!"

"Well do you want to become serpent food then?! Because I don't want to! I want to see the light of day thank you very much!"

She ponders this for a second then grabs Beck's arm, "Good luck!", then runs with him right, while Lizzy and I run left and deeper into the rainforest. Just when I thought I could get a break and actually talk to her without getting interrupted. We slash through the vines, almost getting tangled in them, until we reach the edge of the forest, and walk straight into a heated section that looks like a savannah. Oh great, what's next?! Coyotes?! Lions?! Coyote-morphed lions?! Apparently, if you ask the vines that wrap around our ankles, dangle us forty feet in the air, and pull us back into the rainforest, no. It's a giant, mutant Venus fly trap that's next. Only problem, I am not about to become fly trap food. I cut the vine from my leg and grab a branch to stop myself from falling and breaking my spine, then proceed to try and cut Lizzy free as well. The mutant plant apparently catches on to my quick thinking, and ties a few vines around her limbs, and one on her throat. This makes me growl in anger, slashing at all the vines that what to catch me, and grab the trident, poised and ready to send it into the fly trap's head. This thing is going to die. It opens it's mouth showing what I call sick teeth, and I throw the trident just in time to catch Liz and prevent her fall. The fly trap twitches and spits out the trident, and it actually explodes into a pile of freaking slime that looks like mucus, covering us completely in it. I gag and shudder in response, "Aggh.."

Man, sometimes I hate my job.

* * *

Mali's PoV 

"I'm telling you Caleb! If we want to get out of this damn blizzard infested landscape, we needed to turn left! Not right!", I yell at my not so quick witted ally, and here I thought we were finally getting along. But since he thinks he's always right, we're now NOT in a freaking WARM area!

Caleb yells something in another language, maybe Latin?! I don't know, all I know is that it probably wasn't "I'm SO happy we're allies!"(to be honest, I'm not enjoying it as much either.) He then turns to me with an extremely irritated expression that seems to be forever present on his face whenever we're together, "We're doing just fine going right! Look at the freaking ground Malika! The snow is not that thick here! Now come on!"

I groan in annoyance, damn him. Seriously?! Is it so hard to just, do as other people tell you?! He turns his back at me and keeps walking a few steps ahead, and I make a motion with my hands as if I'm choking him. Which is what I want to do right now. He somehow takes notice of this and says, "Choking me won't do anything Miss Mali."

I roll my eyes. "Don't call me that I'm annoyed by you.", I say in the most snooty voice possible. He turns around, looks at me for a second, and chuckles, then turns around again and keeps walking. What's so funny?! Oh, I'm pouting... Well that, was slightly embarrassing. Wiping the pout off my face, I run to catch up with him, and when the silence finally becomes unbearable, I ask curiously, "Hey Caleb, what would happen if I killed you right now?!"

He raises an eyebrow for a second, his hand on the hilt of his machete, poised in case of a sneak attack, but slowly let's go of it and smirks cockily, "Well, if you kill me, you'd obviously feel really guilty of killing an awesome guy like me. And, since you would feel really guilty, you'd soon realize that you can't live without me, and well, as you can see, we have a Romeo and Juliet situation going on."

I stop, has he gone mad?! The cold has gotten to him. "Are you serious?! You're joking right?!", I ask emphasizing each word. He stops too and looks at me with a serious gaze for a few minutes, but smirks and laughs afterwards, making me slightly laugh too. I was starting to worry that he'd be losing his sanity. I wouldn't kill myself over him, the only guy I would kill myself for is on the other side of the arena probably. We keep walking in silence except for some small talk until we finally stop in front of a very wide river, chunks of ice floating around because we're still in the freaking cold part of this stupid arena. I'm about to suggest we go back when a head pops out of the water, revealing to be a girl, or woman, whatever. I couldn't see from afar. But even from afar I could tell the scales on her crossed arms as she placed them against the snow. No.

Oh great...

I feel all the color drain from my face as I realize what she is, watching as Caleb takes a step forward eagerly, smiling like a complete and total idiot. My eyes go wide in fear and worry..

It's the same thing that Lizzy and Brenna are named after. And if it's as deadly as I think it is...

"Oh no...", is the only thing that comes out of me, and it seems appropriate. Oh no indeed. And, I tell you, this is where my quest to save my friend begins...

* * *

Caleb's PoV

"You're a-", I'm about to say mermaid when the girl in the water smiles an enchanting smile at me, completely angelic, completely, beautiful, yea, beautiful, "You're, you're most beautiful."

"Oh, if this is a distraction to you," she comments her voice more melodious than musical bells, "I can change form."

"No!", I say almost as a shout. Why would she change form?! She's downright not hard to look at. She's enchanting. I feel a tug on my arm that seems so distant, but I ignore it and turn my full attention to the girl in the water, "Do-Do you sing?!"

_"Caleb.." _

The beautiful girl chuckles a, melodic laugh, so, beautiful, "Of course. You seem strong, and very handsome you are. By any chance, are you my jolly sailor bold?!"

"Jolly what?!", I ask her in wonder, I don't care who this sailor is, but he made a big mistake if he left her.

_"Caleb..."_ What was that?! It's like I'm being call- Oh who cares..

"Jolly. Sailor. Bold.", she smiles a beautiful and pearly smile, waving me to come over with her delicate hands, "Maybe this will jog your memory," she takes in a breath, then starts to sing in the most angelic and beautiful way possible. Take your favorite singer, someone you can't seem to get out of your head, well she's a thousand times better,

"My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.

My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,

There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold..."

_"Caleb..." _

I close my eyes as I lean in to kiss her, not even noticing that I had walked all the way to her so quickly, and the next time I open them, is when the freezing cold water hits me and snaps me out of it enough to notice how the Siren's appearance changes from a beautiful maiden to a demonic version with sharp teeth, a fearful screech coming from her throat. I don't have time to react as she pulls me under, and the last thing I remember is Mali's screams as I'm consumed by the blackness..

Well, that's a lie.

Fighting. I remember fighting, fighting the mermaid, fighting the other leech mermaids that came after me, with my knife, my machete, my feet, my arms. And Mali. God Mali, she dove in after me. She slashed and kicked and did everything she could, but the water was just too cold to bear... She gave out. My arms started to feel numb first, then my legs, and lastly, my lungs filled with the cold water and felt like they froze... I wanted to die. I wanted to drown. It felt so painful. Like someone just chugged ice cold water down your throat and just made you drink it with no remorse. And the leeches, they made things worse.

God, how can I be so stupid?!

But I guess I couldn't prevent it, a Siren's song is said to be so irresistible that they've sent sailors to their deaths.

Well, unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

I slowly start to come to my senses again, moving my limbs as if to make sure they were still there, though they're stiff. Okay, they seem to be in place and not, frozen. I feel a fabric on top of me, a really warm fabric, a jacket?! No, I already had two on. My heart pounded slightly, this reminded me of something else. The warmth, damn it I have to stop waking up in random places. I hear the fire crackling near me, giving me a sense of déjà vu, AGAIN. "Mali...", I mumble her name knowing she must be the one with me. She saved the day all over again, whereas I'm the idiot that gets everyone in trouble. I'm met with no answer and I feel my eyebrows crease. "Mali.", I say louder this time, but again, nothing. My heart starts to pound fast and filled with worry, oh damn. Where is she?! She couldn't have just left me right?! She wouldn't be that crazy, right?! Please say right. "Malika.", I say in a louder tone, almost a shout, while my eyes begin to flutter open and adjust to the light. I'm in a similar cave I was a few days ago with her. But, where is she?! I ignore my aching everything and sit up, taking the sleeping bag off, looking around frantically in the cave to make sure she's just I don't know, out?! Something. "Malika!", this time I yell with zero hesitation, I don't care who listens. Crap, what have I done?! What if she's dead?! "Mali!" I feel footsteps to my left and immediately stare at a blade held in front of my face, and without fear I flick it out of my way, turning my gaze up at my kidnapper. He smiles a slightly mad and evil grin,

"Wrong... Your girlfriend's dead."

"Aster.."

* * *

**O.O DUN DUN DUN! Caleb's in trouble. And what about Mali?! Hmm.. well, to know, you, have to,**

**READ THE NEXT CHAPTER:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Jolly Sailor Bold", all rights to the song belong to, well, I think it belongs to the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, so, it belongs to Disney. Yea, Disney xD**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. **

**I hope you leave a review please:3 pretty please:3 with sugar on top?!**

**OR I will send the Hydra after you... **

**pfft, yea right. **

**Au voir my pets! **


	26. Chapter 25

**And I'm back! Someone cue the applause! Haha xD**

**Response to wintercherry1912: I'm sorry for the confusion! I hope I cleared it up for ya:) and I just edited the last chapter to avoid any more confusion. And don't worry, Caleb's working hard not to kill Aster himself. The boy is so different from his older brother, though he could learn a thing or two;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**SO ANYWAYS, Yea enjoy guys!**

**PS: I don't own THG trilogy, just this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: **

_"But turn around(turn around), _

_They've surrounded you it's a, _

_Showdown(showdown), _

_And nobody comes to save you now,_

_But you got something they don't_

_Yea you got something they don't_

_You just gotta keep your, eyes, open.." _

**_-"Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift._**

"What'd you do?!", with the adrenaline and anger pumping in my veins I managed to stand up, grab my little brother by the coat, and slam him to the cave wall. Mali can't be dead. She just can't. Oh god Beck's going to kill me. Aster struggles in my grip but I lock my hold, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I did nothing!", he yells back with his own fury, only his voice trembles at the end. I glare with savagely rage, if he killed her-"I found you both lying in the snow at the lake two days ago," two days ago, that means it's Day 8, she and I were walking for two days until that little mess on Day 6, "and I checked her pulse. I was going to kill her but since her heartbeat was really faint, I grabbed you and ran off," he smirks, just like me, oh it's like looking in a mirror. I wonder if this is what I look like when I smirk, like a complete and heartless jerk who cares for no one but himself. Yea maybe I do... I was told to not be so selfish, or short tempered, "and left her to freeze to death. A cannon sounded today so she must be dead already."

I snap at this, slamming him one more time before proceeding to throw him against the ground, watching furiously as he catches himself before his head connects with it, "YOU LIAR!"

Aster growls and grabs his sword, "Why do you care?!"

"I care because-" I stop, why do I care?! There are actually many reasons to that. One, because we're on a mission together. Two, Because we were finally friends(or acquaintances, I don't know..). And three, I stupidly fell for the mermaid's hypnotic ways and I got us both in a tangled, freezing, drowning mess.. And if she's dead, I swear I'll die of guilt. Plus Beck will murder me. He'll tear me apart without any hesitation. I look at Aster again with a slightly softened glare, "Because she was my ally for two days."

"Oh really," he starts in a sarcastic tone, cocking his head to the side, studying me with intense curiosity, but I react swiftly as he tries to send his sword into my side by grabbing the blade with my own hand, trying to ignore as the metal cuts into my hand and sends an ever so painful feeling, adding to the whole aching, stiff, feeling my body has right now. But I don't care right now, my anger's too much for me to pay attention to anything but escaping without killing Aster with my own hands, "You know, I think, I think you're falling for that Seam rat."

"You know nothing of me Aster.", I growl angrily, "She's my friend. There. I said it, I'm sorry that unlike you I care for my friends. I swear if you killed her-"

"Oh who cares she'll die anyways.", my anger rises and I slyly grab a cutlass sword without him noticing. I'm getting out of here no matter what, and I'm finding Mali myself. She's not dead. "The point is, you're such a softie. You're weak, letting your emotions get the best of you. No wonder mom and dad love me better than you."

"THAT'S IT!", and thats when our swords clash, letting out a few sparks as the two metals connect in my most personal duel yet...

* * *

_Two days ago..._

Alec's PoV 

"I'm coming Brenna don't get your panties in a bunch!", I yell at the redhead a few feet in front of me as we run through the jungle woods after successfully distracting the Manticore enough to give Beck and Lizzy a head start back to our hideout. I take out my saber and swipe at the monster with the head and body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and wings of a bat, pushing Brenna out of the way in time to evade the spike it threw. Man Greeks had wild imaginations. Couldn't they just imagine a friendly type of being instead?! You know like, I don't know a unicorn(Wow that sounded girly). Or at least something that didn't look like or was capable of mauling me. I mean, this thing shoots spikes out of it's tail. Speaking of spike, DUCK! Oh right, you don't have to duck, I do. Never mind. I lock on the spear protruding out of it's body, my spear, the one that I unfortunately lost because I thought it would die, but it won't. Damn it. With the corner of my eye I see Red DISAPPEAR INTO A TREE! Seriously?! She's leaving me alone with this stupid thing?! Perfect... I should write my will just in case. If I beat this I'm totally taking all the credit. Okay I'm starting to sound cocky... Well, cockier than usual.. Anyways, I keep swiping with my saber until I manage to roll under it and stab the sword into it's stomach, stepping out of the way before it flops sideways onto the ground, a trident sticking out from the Manticore's head catching my attention. My gaze follows the assumed direction of the thrown trident, noticing a grinning Brenna sitting casually on the branch of a really high tree. And you thought she would leave me alone. I knew she wouldn't. I told you not to overreact. She smirks as she jumps down from the high branch and lands on her feet with so much ease it'd make any gymnast or martial arts expert cry, "Nice work."

I snort, "Of course I mean it was my saber that killed it."

"I think it was my trident sticking out of it's head that killed it.", she says as she pulls out her trident.

"No," I walk over and take both my saber and spear, returning that smirk she has, but mine's more mischievous, "It was not only my saber, it was also my spear. You're welcome."

She rolls her eyes, "Yea yea whatever Mr. Martellia."

"Whatever Ms. Fontaine.", I mimic her tone, "Come on we should get going.. Beck and Liz are probably freaking out."

"I hope she's ok.", Bree mutters in a worried tone for her friend. Frankly me too. Of course she's fine, she's strong, and a fighter, right?! Yea she's fine.. I mean, yea she'll be fine. I pat Brenna reassuringly and we start walking towards the hideout, until we feel footsteps behind us. We can't let anyone see our hideout. I look at Red and she tightens her grip on her trident, bravely turning around with me to face the two tributes who are going to try and kill us. It's the guy from Four, Fenton, and the girl from Three, Naida I think her name is. Fenton's got his cruel eyes locked on Brenna, and he smiles a very unforgiving smile, "Well look who it is, it's the eldest of the Freak Show Fontaines."

I glare at him, how dare he call her that, I'm the only who can tease her, "Who says you have the right to talk to her that way?!"

"Shut it Thirteen, this is none of your business."

"It actually is my business because she's my ally."

"No Alec," Brenna says with a sigh, "This isn't your fight," her calm gaze turns into a murderous glare, something I haven't seen ever on Brenna Fontaine's face. It's, it's, scary. Her usually calm blue eyes seem to glow with sinisterly rage, "Hit me with your best shot Fenton."

"Brenna-", she cuts me off before I can say anything, "Stay out of it Alec."

"Fine.", I fume taking a step back, keeping my eyes on the girl from Three, any funny business from her and my spear will be her next fashion statement, "I'll stay out of it, to a point."

* * *

Brenna's PoV

"...to a point.", I guess I can live with that.. I nod at my friend/ally/partner and face my new enemy. Instead of using the trident I decide to use my katana. It'll make things more fair in a sense. We both take a step forward and start to walk in a circle, facing each other, waiting for our opponent to make the first strike. He smiles mockingly, "You know there's still time to back out."

I wave my hand, "Well fell free to do so."

He frowns, "It's sad that Destin won't have his sister to defend him."

"Don't be so sure.", I say as he tries to take a jab with his own masamune sword and I easily block it, "Destin's a fighter. Just like me."

He grunts as I take a swing and he deflects it, "Pity you have to die then."

"Uh huh.", I take a few steps left and twirl to jab at him with the hilt of my katana, and immediately duck as he tries to slash my head off but successfully cuts part of my unkempt hair. Agh I did not need a haircut. It's bad enough that I can't necessarily take a shower. He backs at my attempts to make distance, "come on Bree, left right left right, keep your stance!", I mentally chant myself, "Remember what you were taught in the Training Center. Think of Destin, think of Lizzy, think of Alec, who's standing right here to cheer you on, not watch you die." I manage to cut his shoulder and whack him in the back with the blade, knocking him to the ground. Now, end this. I raise my katana to send the final blow onto his back when I hear Alec yell a warning, and turn around a second on time to see Naida tackling me to the ground, sending her knee into my gut before I bite her hand to make her let go and give me enough freedom to roll us over, my knee on her gut, one of my feet pinning her arm, hands on her throat and in a chokehold. With the corner of my eye I see Alec bravely engaged in his own duel with Fenton, a cut on his fair skinned cheek and and one just above his usually playful green eyes. Now that playful light is gone, and it's replaced by determination, concentration. I look at Naida who's trying to struggle under my grip, gasping franctically for air. I can't do this, I can't kill her.. They're all here for the same thing in the end, to live, to go back to their families. I sigh and reluctantly let go of her, "Forget it.. I'd rather not kill you."

"You're sparing me?!", she asks incredulously, "Why?!"

"Because, unlike you, or Devereux or any other Career, I only kill in self defense.", total lie if you consider all the Peacekeepers I've killed in missions, but those are in defending our Districts, so, I guess it counts. Right?! Don't answer that. I stand up and grab my katana, defensively turning around just in case she tries anything else. I see Alec standing with his saber pointed at Fenton's chin, spear in his other hand, his breathing heavy, a trickle of blood going down his cheek, but otherwise he looks fine. Fenton's on his knees, cluthing his side looking like he'll collapse either way even if Alec won't send his blade to his throat. Martellia looks up at me with his spear raised, and he yells with all determination, "DUCK!"

I fall to my knees and watch as he throws his spear at something, and when I turn, the spear's in Naida's torso, sticking out from one side and coming out on the other side. I turn my gaze over to Alec, his eyes wide as he processes what he's done. He killed her. Her blood is in his hands. I stand up and walk over to him, "Go on Thirteen, kill me. Or are you afraid of taking another life?!"

"You know I would," Alec starts, his glare intensifying, but I could see the debate he's having. Then he motions his saber to me, "But that's not up to me."

I look at the saber questioningly, kill him?! I have to kill him?! Yea, I guess so. I grab the blade and look at Devereaux in a serious matter, should I kill him?! Do it Brenna. Kill him. Get it over with, he tried to kill you. No, I can't.. I can't kill him.

Do it. He'll kill you.

No. I can't..

DO IT.

NO.

Kill him...

Alec's PoV

Brenna gives me my sword back, "I won't. I can't.", she looks down at Fenton and glares at him, "You're not worth it." He manages to stand up and looks at her slightly shocked, "You're sparing my life."

"Yes. But get out of my sight before I change my mind.", she tells him. I hand her the trident and katana, then Fenton turns around and starts to walk away. We turn around as well and almost, almost get away if it.. Except Brenna turns around to throw her trident at Fenton as he sends a knife at her first, but I push her out of the way, and that's when a painful feeling is shot to my chest. The damn knife! Agh I knew I should've written my will! Okay get a paper and a pen and write this down: I leave all my belongings to-oh hey my vision just cleared up a bit.. I look up and see Brenna studying my wound, a painful groan coming out of my mouth, "How bad is it?!"

She shakes her head, "Just a flesh wound, the knife's in there, but it's not that deep in."

"Oh so I got a knife sticking out of my torso, cool.", I say in a very sarcastic tone. That's just perfect.

She chuckles, "Come on. Carefully.", then Bree swings my arm over her shoulder and helps me up, and slowly we reach the hideout and are met by Beck and Lizzy, both with worry plastered on their faces, "Hey."

"Oh my god what happened?! We were worried sick we thought that you were-we heard two cannons-and thought-ugh! Don't you ever scare me like that again Alec!", Liz stammers with so much worry in her tone I'm afraid she'll break down right in front of me.

I raise my free hand in reassurance and pull her close to me, planting a kiss on her forehead with gentle ease, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. But that's not important now, how's our captive?!"

She snorts, "She's going to be fine."

"If she doesn't die of hypothermia first.", Beck mutters worriedly, "We got the water out of her lungs, but, she's cold, as in freezing cold."

"Hey, Mali's strong. She'll live.", I say in a reassuring tone, "Your girlfriend's one tough cookie."

"Yea she is..." "So uh I don't want to be a downer, but I have a knife sticking out of my torso, and I'd really appreciate if someone did me a solid and help me here."

Everyone chuckles, "Come on Martellia."

* * *

**Sooo Mali's not dead, yet.. :p Who knows if she gets on my nerves any more she'll wind up with a knife in her throat.**

**Mali: but that would mean you're killing yourself out of this story.**

**Me: yes I know, i didn't think I was this annoying.**

**Mali: well now you know what your friends have to endure:P **

**Me: shut up me-I mean Mali.**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave a review eh?! you know you wanna:) **

**lol Tune in next time!**


	27. Chapter 26

**I'm back! lol We get a cameo from two interesting characters.. **

**WARNING: Cheesy romance, I warned you. Don't come to me if you gag:P **

** response to CherryZone1211: Thanks for the follow and favorite!**

**response to RadioFreeDeath: Thank you for the review first of all, I appreciate you taking the time to read a part of my story. That being said, the Commanders and soldiers are mostly children due to the fact that they're using children. They train, they learn, they fight. It's all explained in the second chapter if I'm not mistaken. I understand there are some misspells in the story, I've seen them, but considering I'm too lazy xD I havent gone back to fix them. The story is vague at first and I know it considering I go back and think "maybe I should've written it this way" but considering it's almost done I've decided to leave it like it is. I know not everyone is going to like/understand this, because honestly, not everyone like the same thing, but thanks once again for reading and reviewing:)**

**response to WinterCherry1912: I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter sweets! I always have a big smile on my face when I get your review! Yea Alec is a very amusing character, and I enjoyed writing his perspective, hopefully we'll get to see more. And yes! Mali's alive! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own THG Trilogy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: **

_"They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need,_

_A soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting till the war's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back..."_

**_-"Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab._**

* * *

Mali's PoV

Dying. That's what I wanted to do. I wanted to die. I wanted to give up. I wanted to drown and get it over with. The water was so cold it felt like it was seeping all the way to my bones, freezing every inch of my muscles. My lungs felt like they would collapse to my stomach, all the water finally filling them up and leaving no space for air.. I wanted to give up, it felt so easy, and so I did.. I gave up, and it was easy as 1, 2, 3...

Okay, maybe it wasn't that easy..

I could still feel something keep me from slipping away. Its like they refuse to let me give up so easily. I felt something help my heart and push air into my lungs. I heard voices, really faint voices, so faint I couldn't make out very well. But I can hear them clearly enough to know what they were talking about,

"It's not working!", someone cried, despair just oozing in their words. They were close to crying and it almost broke my fighting heart to hear them be so close to breaking down.

"Just keep her breathing!", another one says desperately, and I can feel something pushing onto my chest in what seems to be a pattern, 1,2,3 and a breath 1,2,3 and a breath. I want to tell them to stop, to let me stay like this, but I can't move my arms, in fact, I can't feel my arms. What if they're gone?! I can't feel my legs either, what if they're gone too?! This will so dampen my mood even more. Slowly I keep slipping away from reality, finally, this can end forever, the mission will have to go on without me...

I guess dying really isn't as easy as I thought.

After the blackness disappears, I notice I'm in a room in an unfamiliar, big, bright house. It's big, like really big. It looks like it belongs to someone rich from District 2. When I look through the window outside I realize it's not District 2 at all, unless District 2 was in ruins. The place looks like it's fresh off a war, but it's slowly picking itself up from the ashes, and making it newer, brighter, better. Where am I? It looks so familiar yet foreign at the same time. Despite it still being under construction and whatnot, this place looks peaceful. The buildings are too new for me to recognize any of them. The houses look a lot more beautiful. And the people, the people seem happier, and better dressed. Look at me I'm comparing this place to Twelve. Of course it'll be better than Twelve. My district is gloomy and poor. My eyes trail off to this house's front yard, a few uncommon roses catching my eye. I've never seen those before...

WHERE AM I?!

Footsteps coming from inside catch my attention, and I turn around to see a young boy, around Destin's age, with blonde hair and gray eyes that instantly remind me of Caleb. A voice coming from the living room yells, "Be careful son!"

The kid rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine!", he yells back as he turns around to the door, "I'll be with mom anyways."

"Tell her I'll be out in a moment.", the owner of the voice walks out from the living room and pats his son in the back, then closes the door and faces me. He's of middle age, with striking blonde hair like the boy, except different color eyes. He raises an eyebrow questioningly and I can see the lines on his forehead, "You're late."

I stare at him blankly, is he talking to me?! No that can't be possible. Can it?! I don't know where I am so I guess this might be possible. I regain my composure enough to say in a quiet voice, "Uhh, sorry?!"

He chuckles at my quietness, studying me from head to toe and locks on my, chest. Well then this is now uncomfortable. The man sighs greatly, "It's started hasn't it?!"

For a moment I don't know what that means until I look down and see my arena attire. Oh, he means the Games. I nod, realizing his eyes were on the Mockingjay pin, not checking anything else out(thank god), and look up to see him run a hand through his blonde locks, a streak of grey in them catching my eye. It doesn't go with this man's face, he looks young despite having the lines and the grey streak that signify he's a middle aged man. "Who are you?!", I ask him with intense curiosity, "Where am I?!"

"You're in Panem.", he states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. He motions me to sit down with him at the dining table and I do so, and he grabs the end of my ponytail in what looks like a fatherly fashion, "As for who I am, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you get back to your body and continue the mission Miss Mali."

"How do you know my name?! More importantly how do you know of the whole, mission thing?!", I ask suspiciously.

He chuckles in an amused tone, "Well, I am older than you. So I'm bound to know things first."

"I've fooled people older than me."

"Well I'm different.", he says in a matter if fact tone. He places both of his hands on the table and stares ahead, "I know everything, past, present, future."

My eyes go wide in slight shock, "You're dead."

"I prefer the term passed. But yes, I guess I am dead. And you are about to do the same, which is rather foolish on your account considering so many people are counting on you.", his voices raised a little at the end in disappointment and anger, reminding me of Wattson when he scolded me. I look down guilty, he's right, I am being foolish and really selfish. I'm trying to leave everyone just because I let some water get the best of me. I'm such a coward. He sighs again and places a hand on my shoulder, "Mali, you need to go back. You need to help. Everyone needs you, Beck needs you."

I look up at the sound of Beck, "He needs me?!"

"Yes. Beck, he's going to suffer greatly, all of you will in your own way. You will need each other to get past it. This rebellion will be a hard one, but I can assure you that if you succeed in bringing peace back to Panem, it will be the last."

"Peace in Panem.. Is that even possible?!"

He smiles, "It was possible 200 years ago, it'll be possible once again."

"But how?!", I pressure, "How are we going to beat the Capitol?!"

"That's up to you.", he adds before he turns his gaze to the door. The door opens at that moment and a woman enters, a bow in her hand, a quiver full of arrows on her back. Her dark hair's in a braid, her eyes are gray and have that flicker of fire inside them, and she's wearing hunting clothes. No, it can't be. But, everything clicks. So that means.. I look at the blonde haired blue eyes man in shock, "You're, Peeta Mellark."

He smirks, "Surprise."

"Wait a minute, if you're Peeta Mellark, then, you're," I look at the woman in even more shock, and say in complete awe, "Katniss Everdeen..."

THE Katniss Everdeen smiles warmly at me, "So is this the new owner of my Mockingjay pin?!"

I look down and grasp the pin and look up at them still in awe, "Uh, yea-well, temporary-I mean I'm not your great great granddaughter or anything like that-and-oh my God this is an honor."

Peeta chuckles(I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THAT), "Pleasure to meet our great great grandson's girlfriend."

"So you know I'm not your descendant..."

"Of course we know.", Katniss says, "But we also know that you're an important piece in the rebellion. And in his life. My great great grandson has the same fire, the same defiance, that I do. He just doesn't know it.", she sighs calmly, "And because of his heritage, he will unfortunately go through a lot, people will try to take down that fire, and if he doesn't prepare, they'll succeed. He's not ready yet to become the rebellion's symbol."

"I know. That's why I took the role, and I'll keep playing along until he decides it's time.", I say quietly.

"That's a big responsibility," Peeta muses, "But, you seem brave enough to take it head on."

"Indeed she is.", they're complimenting me.. This is the best moment ever. Forget about everything else. Getting compliments by these legends is like, it's the best moment of my life. Period. Katniss smiles warmly again, "Well, I think it's time you go back."

I nod standing up, "I think so.. Thank you."

Peeta stands up and puts an arm around Katniss's shoulders, "Word of advice though," his smile slowly fades and turns into a serious, worried, stare, "Don't let them change you. Remember who you are, even in the hardest moments."

And that's when I'm consumed with blackness once more...

* * *

Slowly I start to come to my senses again, that numbing feeling disappearing as quickly as it came. My breathing is back to normal, and my heart is pumping in it's usual pattern. Though I'm not bone seeping cold as I was before, I'm still pretty cold, even if I do feel heat radiating off of something. The jackets and possibly a sleeping bag I guess. Now that I'm starting to come back I decide to experiment with moving my hands first, you know, just to make sure they're still here. They're really stiff, but otherwise they're still attached to my body. Once I finish my test, I slowly open my eyes and, after my vision clearing, find myself looking at a, roof?! Yea, maybe so. It's a tent I think. My head slowly turns to my left, and I notice Lizzy, Alec, and Brenna sleeping across from me. If they're asleep, then, who's awake?! There has to be someone keeping watch, right?! My eyes dart around what I can see, and a sigh catches my attention, making me look over my head to find Beck sitting down hugging his knees, a very worrisome and stressed gaze on his face that makes him look older than he should. He's in thinking mode. God, I just realized, he's here. He saved me. Of course it was him. This is great! Sorry lovey dovey girlfriend emotions trying to take over. I can't prevent the smile that creeps up on my face and I try to prop myself on one elbow, but slump back down by the soreness I feel by doing just that. Well don't I feel like crap. I sigh in a slightly exasperated matter. "Beck..", my voice is really hoarse, it'd be a miracle if he heard me.

Apparently miracles do happen because he shifts his gaze at the sound of his name, his stressed look disappearing immediately as we lock eyes, a bright smile appearing on his face. He slowly moves himself closer to view and says in a relieved tone, "Hey! Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?!"

"Well I hate mermaids I can tell you that.", I say in the best sarcastic tone I can manage, "But moving on, um, I feel a little stiff and my body aches all over, but I guess otherwise I'm fine.."

He chuckles, his warm hand cupping my cheek which feels so good considering I'm still cold, "Well that's good I think." I nod as I place my hand over his, "Yea, and I'm still a little cold but I'll manage."

"I think I can help with that.", he mutters with a warm smile while unzipping the sleeping bag. I look at him confusedly until he helps me sit up to give him room in the bag, then he sits against the wall and lays my head on his chest, gently running a hand through my hair, "How's that?"

I chuckle wrapping an arm around his waist. "Just perfect.", I tell him as I lean closer to him, gladly taking in his warmth while listening to his calm, beating heart, "How long was I out?"

"Two days," he says while gently stroking my back, his thumb rubbing in little circles in a soothing matter, "It's day 8. 24 Tributes are left."

"Two days?!", I ask him in surprise, looking up at him, "I was stuck in limbo for two days?!"

He laughs. "Limbo?!", he laughs again and I feel myself smile once more. He's so different when he's happy, it's as if he doesn't have a single worry in the world, and I love it. I wish it could be like this forever. No worries, no war, no nothing. Just peace.. Just love.. But wherever there's love, there will always be hate. The silence that creeps up after this catches my attention, and when I meet his gaze, it's no longer the happy, daring 16 year old from Twelve, but the serious, confident soldier from The Resistance, the fire in his eyes showing naturally, and, for the first time, I could see the faint resemblance. Dream Katniss was right, Beck does have that same defiance as her. He purses his lips in a thinking matter, and finally says, "Yea, you were unconscious for two days, and frankly, it was the longest two days of my life."

"Oh come on Beck.", I snort incredulously, but judging by the serious look in his eyes he means it, "Are you serious?!"

He rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Of course I'm being serious Hartley. You don't know how worried I was.. I thought," he sighs running a hand through my hair, "I thought I was going to lose you. Mal, you were pale, freezing cold, and unresponsive.. It was, by far, the scariest thing I encountered in this arena, and I encountered the stupid Jabberjays on day four, and they screamed like you, so, I know scary."

"I've worried about you too..", I admit quietly, "Though I hadn't encountered something like that, I had worried about you. But, every time I looked up and saw that you weren't on the death list I thought,", my face turns into a smirk, "'Hmm, maybe he does just act dumb.'"

He scoffs and looks at me with an offended gaze, "Thanks babe I'm SO glad to know you believe in me."

I laugh kissing his cheek, "That's what I'm here for, to be the supportive girlfriend."

"And how's that turning out for ya?!"

"Not as great as I thought but oh well."

He chuckles and wraps his arms around me, instantly making me feel safer than I already did, "You're terrible."

"Aw," I say, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it Miss Mali.", he pouts looking offended again.

I roll my eyes, "What can I do to make it all better?!"

He smirks, the playful glint in his eyes coming back, "I can think of one thing."

"Oh really.", I say obliviously as I carefully sit up, ignoring the aching feeling and my forever rapidly pumping heart, my hand going to the back of his neck. "I wonder," I whisper as we're a few inches apart, "what," one more inch. "that is...", I say feeling my lips brush against his before giving him a real kiss in what seems to be a long time. He immediately kisses back with a fierce force, eagerness and fear behind it, which is what I'm feeling as well.. So many emotions in the kiss, so hard to process at once.. His hand rests in my tangled hair while the other finds my waist, pulling me closer, if that's even possible. This kiss, is raw, and different, and, passionate. In the small second I open my eye I see we have an audience. The three Stooges are awake. Brenna's grinning from ear to ear, Lizzy's got a playful smirk on her face, and Alec, Alec's gagging. I laugh at his comical face and pull back the slightest to look at him and he groans, "The last thing I wanted to see when I woke up was you two exchanging tongues."

"Exchanging tongues?!", I laugh hard at his random comment while hugging my sides because of the soreness that comes with it, "What?! I kiss like a princess you dope!"

"I'm sure you do.", he smirks, his little comment earning him a smack in the back of the head by Lizzy, "OW!"

"Sorry there was a bug.", she says sarcastically, a triumphant grin on her face.

Beck laughs, "Oh please like he wouldn't do the same thing."

"That is so-", he huffs, placing an arm around Lizzy's shoulders, "true."

We all laugh at this, he's such a tool sometimes. Beck gently presses his lips on my forehead before going back to how we were, and I can't help the genuine smile that appears all over again. I missed him, I worried about him, I need him.. And that's something that won't change..

Except in the back of my head I'm thinking about Caleb and where he is.. Is he dead?! No, he's much too smart to be dead. We were finally friends, and something bad just had to happen. Was he looking for me?! Maybe.. If he cared. I know that, once I get my strength up, I'll start looking for him as well..

* * *

**Happy meeting for Mali and Beck! **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. **

**Adios!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27! Haha a slightly mad yet sad chappy in the end... ugh whatevs. **

**Sigh, it's the Hunger Games, and this is taking a toll on a few of the Tributes. Some become killers because of the loss of their sanity, others start to break, and others try to stay strong. It's just how it is. **

* * *

**Response to Cherryzone1211: Thanks so much for reading! I'm glad you like it, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

**response to Wintercherry1912: Lol aw thanks:) It'd be neat to write a book xD maybe I'll get an idea or something I dont know pfft. And I'm glad you could see Beck and Mali's chemistry, but don't count Caleb and Mal out just yet, because their relationship is going to get somewhat complicated. Right now Mali doesn't like him, or at least she's denying it;) *wink wink* It's not THG without Peeta and Katniss anyways;D hahahaha, I hope you enjoy this next chapter:p**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG trilogy.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: **

_"If I'm going to die, I wanna still be me.."_

**_-Peeta Mellark in "The Hunger Games"_**

Aster's PoV

"NOOO!", I cackle at the last Tribute girl from D13's screams as Lumina kills her ally, how stupid, this IS the Hunger Games after all. I grab her by the collar of her shirt and make her stand, placing her against the tree trunk, my amused blue eyes staring into her terrified greens, gently running my fingers through her spiky black hair, "Shush dearie, don't worry. I'll do it fast, you won't even feel a thing."

She struggles under my grip, trying to manage something to make me let her go, but sadly, it doesn't work. She seethes, "You'll regret this Two!"

"Yea sweetheart, one problem," I take out a silver pugio, placing it carefully on her cheek, watching as she pales even more at the touch, "regret is no longer in my vocabulary.", and send the blade into her heart, smiling triumphantly to myself as I hear the cannon that signifies her death. Two deaths on the morning of Day 10 already?! This'll make things go by faster. And the faster this goes by the faster I can win, go back home, and never have to encounter something like this ever again...

I know, you're thinking, "You just killed a poor girl!" To be honest, I thought about hesitation at first, but then something happened,

I entered this Arena.

The Games change you. End of story. Now, I don't care who I kill. I'll kill them all, I will. And do it happily. I'm already thinking about how I'm going to kill Jett, Lumina, Tara, and Daryl. Jett and Lumina are from One, Tara's from Two, and Daryl's from Three. We're basically the only REAL Careers left. Fenton and Naida died around three days ago, really pathetic if you ask me. Oh well. You can't win them all. I take out my pugio from the girl's heart, then walk over to my ally with a mischievous grin, "Two down."

"Many more to go.", Lumina smirks, "When are we taking down Daryl?!"

"Not yet, he did that pretty smart thing around our hideout where anyone can get electrocuted, but soon. He's starting to get on my nerves."

"I'll say. But either way, I'm still looking for a certain blonde that's on my kill list.", she sneers slightly and I look at her amused, I know that on top of that list is that Gemma girl from her District, and so far, she's nowhere in sight. Smart girl.

"Well come on, let's go back.", I say as I take the dead girl's small amount of supplies, then walk with her back into the woods, only to almost get barbecued by flying fireballs that drive us farther away from the hideout. I curse to myself as I sprint through the woods, slashing and ignoring the scratches I must be getting because of the sharp branches, rocks, and other things that get in our way, then duck a second before a fireball swoops over my head and burns the tree behind me. We keep running and when the fireballs finally stop, we've been led into a clearing when a few loud curses fill the air, making Lumina and I ready our weapons in case of an attack. That's when I see them. Our next victims. The Flame, and her sidekick, the curly haired boy from Thirteen. I smirk as I lock eyes with the Sean rat, a hopeful smile appearing on her face, "Caleb?!"

I chuckle looking at Lumina, her dark eyes glistening with the same madness in mine, then turn my attention to the witch that has my idiot older brother under her spell, "Wrong you little Seam rat."

"Aster Blackstone.", she says coldly as her smile fades and shifts into a cold hearted stare, "I should've known. Your brother doesn't have the face of a monster."

"That's funny," I say as I take out my newly required Masamune sword, "Because last time I checked, I looked like him, only the way better looking version."

"And soulless blue eyes.", the guy from Thirteen states, staring at me intensely with his startling and highly familiar greens, extending his arm in front of the rat to keep her back, "Your brother was her ally."

I snicker, "My brother's a fool. He had her right in his grasp, right in his reach, and he fell for your manipulative ways. The idiot."

"The only idiot around here is you.", the Seam rat hisses in an angry tone, making the boy from Thirteen grasp at her protectively, his eyes shifting from me to Lumina repeatedly, waiting for one of us to snap.

Then I feel my glare turn into a wicked smile as I realize where I'd seen those eyes before, and turn to my ally excitedly. "Hey, Lumina," I say in a challenging tone, making sure our next victims take notice, "Do those eyes seem familiar to you?!"

Her eyebrows scrunch up together in confusion, eyes turning back to the two of them, and after a minute she grins cruelly. "Oh yeah..", she emphasizes her words, "the girl you killed earlier."

"Yeah.", I say in the same tone, and with the corner of my eye I see the Thirteen boy tense up, his eyes showing the kind of shock he must have as he starts to take note of who we're talking about, "What district was she from again?! Seven?!"

"No no.. I don't think so. Ten?!"

"No I don't think it was Ten. Hmm, I just can't put my finger on it..", I say in the most oblivious tone possible, tapping my chin with my finger, my eyes locked on the guy, who's glaring a deadly glare at our direction. Oh, I like a challenge. I smirk at him, "I got it! It was Thirteen!"

"Thirteen?!", Lumina gasps in excitement, "Of course!"

I chuckle and nod swiftly, then turn my attention completely at the two little cowards, "Hey, you're from Thirteen, maybe you knew her. Green eyes," he gets angrier, "black hair," the saber's out, "about the Seam rat's height," his nose is twitching in rage, "oh and she had a few freckles."

He growls angrily, "You're dead."

"Alec.", Malika says warningly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to push you over the edge."

"Well it worked because I'm going to kill him!", the boy named Alec yells in all his fury, shaking her hand off of him and taking a few challenging steps forward, "You killed her."

I laugh at his pathetic statement, "It's the Hunger Games, what do you expect?! Tea parties?!"

"Alec don't do this.", Malika says in a worried tone for her new ally, "Don't-"

"-AND YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT!", Alec yells at her so loud and so cold she backs away in both fear and shock. He probably didn't mean it, but he's probably too consumed in his anger to care. Seeing him overreact is pretty entertaining. He turns his attention back to us and growls, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Feel free to try.", Lumina snickers taking out her katana, "I think I'll use this one, then I'll use my axe to slit your throat."

But Alec doesn't turn his attention to her anymore, he's got his eyes locked on me, his murderous rage just oozing out of his eyes the most, and I can almost tell he's thinking what's the most painful way to kill someone. Like he knows shit about that oh please. I smirk a little to hide the small tinge of fear I have thanks to his already alarming greens, and wait until he starts running over here, saber raised, ready to strike, only to be blocked by Lumina instead. They engage in full duel, Lumina with the upper hand considering she's more skilled than this underground pest, and I turn my to my own little victim, the Seam rat, who has her sword ready but eyes fixed on the two battling it out. I start walking over to her, evading a few swipes coming from the fight next to me, and watch as she averts her gaze over to me, a deadly glare on her face, as if challenging me to a fight. Feisty girl she is, I can tell you that. She looks behind her for just a second before looking at me once more, and does the last thing I'd expect her to do, run.. Run the way she came from, run as fast as her legs can take her. I cackle at her cowardice and run after her, yelling in an amused tone, "Where are ya going Twelve?! Huh?! Where are ya running off to like the coward that you are?!"

She ignores my attempt and keeps sprinting, and even from afar I can tell that's she's not running at full speed. She's probably still regaining strength from her little icy escapade with my brother. I quicken my pace and easily reach her, knocking her with full force to the ground, watching as she flies a little then rolls until she stops, lying on her back, a groan coming out of her throat. I chuckle walking over, pinning her down securely before taking out a knife, "Where's your bow Miss Mockingjay?! Did the mermaids take it away from you?!"

She growls and tries to get out of my grip, trying anything, but to no avail as I send my knee into her gut, my hand gripping her wrists tightly over her head, "I would've enjoyed a challenge from you, but considering you're still recovering from your adventure with my idiot of a brother, I guess making your killing process slower will have to do. Something about being a little merciful."

"You don't know mercy at all.", she hisses angrily. I have to hand it to her though, I can't see a speck of fear anywhere. She's hiding it well.

I chuckle under my breath. "I guess that's true," I lean in closer to her face and she turns her head sideways, so I whisper in her ear, "Mercy's for pansies.", then forcefully jerk her face to me so I can study her for real. Okay, she's pretty damn good looking. I guess I can't blame my brother. I smile wickedly at her, "You know, I'd rather enjoy, other, things, when a woman's on her back," I caress the blade on her cheek and cut her lower lip. She doesn't even wince, nothing, impressive, "but I guess killing you will satisfy my needs. It'll give me a reason to annoy Caleb before I kill him. Now enough chatting, I should-"

But I don't finish, I'm tackled by something before I can and I feel something connect with my cheek, sending an ever so painful feeling all the way to my jaw. The person punches my hand, making me let go of my blade, and I have to bite my lip to stop the cry that threatens to come out, only to be met by another smack to my face, black spots appearing in my vision. When my vision slightly clears I see a pair of gray eyes glare down at me, immediately taking in the face of my older brother, fist raised, ready to strike again. Damn it. This time I try to struggle under his grip and evade his next swing slightly, but can't block his next one as he connects his fist with my nose, and I just stop struggling at that, I'll wait until he's distracted. I hear the Seam rat try to reason with him, but by the look in his unforgiving eyes he's not listening, and, for the first time since I entered the arena, I think I'm going to die, right here, right now, in the hands of my brother..

* * *

Mali's PoV

"CALEB STOP IT!", I yell in a reasoning tone as I watch Caleb punch his brother repeatedly, anger written all over his face. I've seen that look before, it's the same one I get when I lose my temper, and right now he's just lost it. I run my hands through my hair in exasperation, then try to pry his hands off of Aster, "Caleb please! This won't solve anything!"

"Come on Blackstone get off of him.", Beck, who came out of the woods half a second after him, says in a calm tone while trying to pull him off, but Caleb won't budge at all, "Caleb don't do this! Killing him won't solve a thing!"

"He tried to kill her!", he snaps as he raises his fist once more, his gaze fixed on his younger brother, "He deserves to die after all he's done!"

I block his hand to try and pull it away, but all it does is give me a nice shove from him, so I stomp my foot in anger and glare at him. "CALEB BLACKSTONE DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE SOUND OF YOUR OWN VOICE?!", I snap in an angrier tone than him, so angry and so fearless even Beck steps back in slight fear. Caleb freezes right there and looks up at me in shock, finally letting go of the fury he had, but he keeps his grip on Aster's throat just in case he tries anything. I take a deep breath to calm down, "Caleb, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you, let him go."

"Why should I?!", he questions as he he sends his brother a glare, "After all he's done?! He hates me-"

Aster coughs, "That's true. I do."

Caleb smacks his face again, "Shut up! I didn't ask you to talk!"

"Caleb!", I start to raise my voice a little harsher to make him turn his attention to me, "Look, okay, you might hate him but, he's still your brother."

He snorts, "He's killed many people. And he tried to kill you."

"Are you seriously going to care for someone you just met and-"

"Shut up!", another slap. "If you keep talking I'll kill you just to shut you up!", Caleb seethes, then turns his attention back to me, "You were saying?!"

I roll my eyes. "And if you kill him, you'll feel guilty.", I state, "You won't be able to live with the fact that you're your brother's own murderer."

"But-"

"Mal's right Caleb.", Beck says with a sigh, "He IS still your brother. So if you kill him, you'll regret it until the day you die."

Caleb ponders this for a few minutes, apparently thinking intensely about it, and sighs deep afterwards, "Fine. You're both right."

"We know.", Beck says with a smirk on his face.

I smirk too as I help him up and turn to take Aster's weapons, grinning wickedly at him, "Thanks for the Masamune, the pugio, oh and the spear. Now go Aster Blackstone. Leave, before I change my mind and let Caleb pummel you."

Aster groans in pain, slowly sitting himself up as we hear a cannon. I look at Beck and Brenna, who just came out of the woods a few minutes before, then turn my gaze over to Alec and Lizzy's direction as they come out from the clearing Alec and I were. Judging by Liz's bloody trident, Alec's bloody shirt and tear stains on his cheeks, Lumina's dead. "Lumina..", I try to ask, but it comes out more as a gasp.

Alec looks up at me with puffy red eyes, all playfulness gone from them and replaced by a look of depression. He was crying. The Wild One of Thirteen was crying?! Oh shit he was crying. Then I remember Aster and Lumina's conversation minutes before the duel. The way they tried to get him angry, the way they talked about the girl they killed, like she was just some toy they threw away. Obviously she was something dear to Alec or else he probably wouldn't have lost his temper like that. "She's dead.", he croaks, looking down again, his hand going to his eyes, Lizzy's hand running through his dark curls in a comforting matters but we all know it won't do anything for now. I feel my gaze shift to one of concern, it's not like him to be so, not cocky and sometimes slightly arrogant, "Lizzy killed her. I couldn't do it."

"You didn't have to.", Lizzy says trying to sound strong, but her voice betrays her at the end and trembles the slightest, either because the guy she likes is trying not to have a meltdown right here, or because of the thought that she killed a somewhat innocent girl, maybe both. I think it's both. They're both taking a toll on her, but she doesn't want to show it for her second term friend's (or boyfriend's, you pick the word) sake. She rubs his arm soothingly, "Let's just, keep walking.."

Alec just nods and starts walking, and right there I decide that quietness is unattractive on him. He's meant to be cocky and playful and arrogant. He's not meant to be quiet and serious and, depressed. I take a deep breath to try to think things through, and how I'm going to try get Alec, our Alec, the one we've grown fond of, back. But, something in the back of my head tells me he won't be back to the way he was.. This is the arena, and, it's starting to affect us all one by one until we're all in the brink of insanity. And if we don't take action in the next two days, we'll all be, broken beyond repair...

* * *

**Hmm wonder who that girl was and what connection she has to Alec?! And will he ever be the same again?! Well check for the next chapter to figure out! **

**I apologize for any misspells, sometimes I miss them. **

**And this is where I say thanks for reading, writing, following, favoriting:) **

**See ya next time:p **

**Hasta la vista!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hello my pets! I'm back, and with great news, Chapter 28!**  
**This is a slightly sad chappy, there's hurt, there's comfort, there are wise words. It's kinda short, but it's the best I could do for now.**  
**Sorry for typos btw. **

**Response to Wintercherry1912: haha thanks:) and yes Alec is unfortunately been infected with the Arena bug, and I'm not talking about the Tracker Jackers. You'll see why he's like that in this chapter. I hope you like it!:) And Aster isn't a killing machine, he changed in the Arena. **

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG Trilogy, but I surely wish I was Katniss so I could be with Peeta:)**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

_"Personal affection is a luxury you can have only when your enemies are eliminated. Until then, everyone you love is a hostage, sapping your courage and corrupting your judgement." _

**_-Orson Scott Card, Empire. _**

Alec's PoV

I couldn't speak. The words keep ringing in my ears even after the duel. "the girl you killed earlier.", that pushed me. Killed... That means she's dead. No.. She couldn't be.. But, she is.. She's dead at the tender age of 13, her life hadn't even started yet. I couldn't even believe what they were saying. They talked about her like she was trash. I wanted to rip their throats out, I wanted to avenge my Bianca, I wanted to think that killing them would make her happy. But I didn't kill that b*tch Lumina. Lizzy stopped me before I could. She stopped the monster building up inside me, trying to take over, trying to turn me into something I shouldn't be. But now it's replaced with dread, pain..

As if answering my doubts, and adding more irrelevant hope to my thoughts, the Capitol Seal illuminates the night sky, listing the Tributes dead for the day. Lumina appears first, and all my mind can think of is how I should be happy she's dead, but I'm not. Maybe it's because I wasn't the one who killed her. Or maybe it's because I'm too good of a person to think it's better that she's dead. Either way it sucks. The next Tribute is a boy from Ten, the last tribute from Ten if I'm not mistaken. Then Bianca's innocent looking face comes up, and that huge lump of anger and pain appears again, threatening to come out as tears.

She's dead...

I lost Dunstan, a close friend and rebel partner, now Bianca's gone too. They're dead.. The words keep spinning in my head. Why her?! Why did the greatest 13 year old in the whole universe had to die?! And all for sick entertainment.. She died in vain..

WHY HER?!

It's my fault. I should've tried looking for her harder, maybe I would've found her, she'd be safe right now with me. And not DEAD.

The feeling that someone's standing next to me brings me back from my thinking(thankfully), "Can I sit?!"

I turn my gaze from the arena shield over to Mali, who's standing there with her arms crossed, watching me with curious eyes. I nod quietly before turning my gaze back to the cliffside view we have, "Sure.."

"It's uh, it's a great view right?", she asks as she sits down next to me, her eyes also locked on the view, our backs to the jungle trees. In the bottom of this cliff are rocks and different sorts of boulders, white sand meeting with the edge of a beach as the waves crash onto the rocks, the sea disappearing into the horizon. The strange part of this beautiful image, the shield meets right where the waves crash onto the rocks, you can see the weak spots in them as they illuminate in small squares. So the beautiful blue unknown is actually a type of mirage. I swing my feet like a young child would do, and keep my eyes on anything, everything, except the girl keeping me company. She must be angry. I wouldn't blame her for being angry. I yelled at her for no apparent reason. Plus she almost got killed because of me.. I hear Mali sigh as if in deep thought, and I already know what she's going to ask before she does, "What was her name?!"

"Bianca-Marie. Bianca for short..", I answer quietly, fighting back the tears that try to form in my eyes as I feel that pang of pain crawl back into my heart. I close my eyes shut, no more tears, no more crying Alec. It's time to put on your big boy pants and get a damn grip, "She was my cousin."

"Oh.", she says, and even though I have my eyes closed I can feel her gaze on me, "I know it won't mean anything but, I'm sorry."

She's right, it doesn't mean anything, "Thanks, I guess."

"It never feels genuine.", she says with a sigh. I open my eyes and look at her confusedly, "You know, the sorry thing.. People say it out of pity I guess.."

I cock my head to the side, "Who'd you lose?! You talk about it like you've gotten experience." Okay, that last part came out harsher than I wanted.

Luckily she doesn't take it seriously and just smiles, but I can see the pain literally glowing in her eyes, "My parents.. I was 11."

"Oh.. I didn't know. I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

"It's fine Martellia. It's not something I liked to share but nonetheless, I've already shared it twice in, four days. That's a record."

"Guess it is.", I answer after like a minute of silence. I turn my gaze back to the horizon, sucking in a deep breath as the sea breeze hits me, taking in the smell of sea salt, beach, and fish, which is obviously what District 4 smells like, what Lizzy always smells like. She always smelled like she was dipped into a tropical perfume of some sort. It's strange but I love it. I brush a hand through my hair and look at Mali as she turns her head to look behind us, "What?!"

"Lizzy's coming. I guess I should leave you alone.", she manages to smirk before turning serious. "Alec, I'm going to tell you what I was told, and I know it won't make sense right now but, sometimes good things fall apart so better things can come together.", and, with that, she places a hand comfortingly on my shoulder, and leaves, only to be replaced by Lizzy, leaving me staring at her spot with a dumbfounded look on my face. What the hell does that mean?! She's right, it doesn't make sense. I mean, is she saying that Bianca had to die for something better to come along?! Or is it that Bianca will be replaced?! No, hell no. My cousin is someone that will never be replaced. With all my thinking I didn't notice the stray tear falling down my cheek until Lizzy goes ahead and wipes it away with her finger, and I start to mentally curse at myself for letting a tear fall down. I thought I said no more tears Me. This is pathetic. Be a man, be strong, stop crying damn it.

Liz looks at me with what I deemed pity in her eyes. Oh great, she feels sorry for me. How wonderful, the girl I really, REALLY like is feeling pitiful, you're such a pansy Me. She sighs before slipping her hand in mine, a small part of my mind registering how her hand fits perfectly in mine, "You know, you can cry in front of me. I won't think any less of you."

Looking away I scowl, "Crying is for the weak."

"No it's not. You are no less of a man just because you shed a few tears Alec.", she says in a scolding matter that reminds me of Mother Hen Brenna, "In fact, I think the bravest men are the ones that aren't afraid of crying. It shows you're not made of stone.."

"Well then I'm a coward because I'm not going to cry.", I say as I close my eyes shut again, pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to think of anything else than letting the tears flow out of me. I swear I'll start ripping my hair out if I shed another tear.

"It'll be alright..", she tries to reassure me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, "It'll be alright.."

I open my eyes to look at her, to find some reassurance, but my vision is suddenly blurred, making me realize that I have tears in my eyes. Don't cry. Don't cry. DO NOT CRY..

"It'll be alright.", she repeats soothingly, her own deep blue eyes shining as well. She's trying not to cry. She's trying to be strong for you. Hell, shes stronger than you. Don't cry Alec. Don't you dare cry.. She pulls me into an embrace, and I lose it. I don't care anymore. Leaning my forehead against her shoulder, I cry, and cry, and cry, not caring at all how much of a pansy I might look like. Crying is for the weak, well, even the strongest have their breaking points.

"It's all my fault.", I choke, the pain just aching against my rapidly beating heart, "I should've done something, I should've tried harder, I should've-"

"-There was nothing you could do.", she shushes me, and slightly pulls back to look at me straight in the eye, "There was nothing that anyone could've done."

I huff, "It's my fault! I should've looked harder! I should've, I should've killed Lumina to avenge her to say the least!"

"Alec Martellia this is NOT your fault!", she half yells at me with so much strength and fearlessness I avert my gaze so I don't look at her. I can't. I feel like such a coward. I couldn't kill Lumina, I couldn't save my cousin.. What else can't I do?! I feel her hand on my chin and voluntarily let her turn my gaze back. "Look at me.", she says in a much calmer tone, making me look at her beautiful eyes once more, the pain suddenly soothing a bit as I feel my muscles relax, the anger disappearing completely. She sighs, "This wasn't your fault.. You couldn't prevent it. No one could. It's just something that, can't be controlled. As for killing Lumina, I don't think Bianca would've been happy to know that her cousin was also burdened by that thought. You didn't have to. And you didn't. I did...", I notice the way her face shifts to a distraught, bothered look for a second before returning to the calm, neutral gaze she had, "These things aren't easy, but, it'll make sense one day. Okay?!"

I gently brush a lock of her dirty blonde hair out of her face, running my fingers down her cheek, and rest my hand right there, "Okay.."

"Good.", she says while placing her hand get mine, "Now, give me a smile."

"I know I have an irresistible smile, but I don't want to."

She rolls her eyes, "I see we're still cheeky. So, give me a smile."

"No."

"Alec."

"No."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Pretty please?!", she pouts adorably, "For me?!"

I sigh in defeat. "Fine.", then give her a small smile before planting a kiss on her lips. It's not forced, not tempting, not full of tongue.. Just a sweet, innocent kiss, and, frankly, that's the best in the whole world. And somehow, this perfect moment right here, right now, reassures me, that maybe, I'll be fine. That maybe, we'll be fine.. Someday..

* * *

**Nawr, must be nice to have someone to lean on for comfort. And finally, Alec learned that crying doesn't make you weak. Haha. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. **

**I'll see you guys next time! You guys are in for a real treat:) not gonna tell you though*zips mouth up***


	30. Chapter 29

**Ahhhhh I'm back! Cue the applause! xD just kidding.**

**Before I say anything I want to say that my heart goes out to all the people affected by the Boston terror attack. This was truly a sad thing to hear about, makes me wonder what kind of a world this is turning into. I hope you all can find a light in this terrible darkness, no matter how hard it may seem. A friend of mine once told me that sometimes good things fall apart for better things to come along. And though this might seem like the end of the world, the world does move on, and hopefully you all will too. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but, hopefully, it won't be impossible.**

**So, on a lighter note, I want to apologize on not updating sooner, I've just had terrible writer's block and I've been so busy.**

**Response to wintercherry1912: aw thanks sweets:) I'm so happy you think that! I try as hard as I can to add some morals I mean, THG is like that if you get past the murder and killings, it truly is something outside of it. **

**ANYHOW, today we'll be exploring different PoV's of different rebels around the Arena, Mali, Gemma, and Galena. Gemma and Lena have been ignored by yours truly xD and we haven't really seen much of them, so this is a type of catching up. **

**Enough babbling, enjoy!**

**PS: I DONT OWN THG TRILOGY. IT IS STRICTLY SUZANNE COLLINS'.**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

_"Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe, and, sound.."_

**_-"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift_**

Mali's PoV

"Hey Mal-", I don't let them finish, I elbow the person's gut, take his wrist and twist his arm, only to find out it was Caleb. He hisses a bit, "Hey!"

"Sorry..", I say sheepishly as I let go, helping him turn around. Oh damn.. That was stupid.. way to make yourself look like an idiot Mali.. I feel my cheeks burn in embarrasment, even though I never cared what he thought, "My bad."

"Agh you have a strong grip.", he groans twisting his shoulder, "I was just gonna offer you some water."

"Yea well rule number one about Mali," Beck says with a smirk on his face as he picks up both our bags, "Never sneak up on her."

I grin wickedly and wink, "Yea, never do that."

"Okay then lesson learned.", Caleb snorts, then extends his hand with the water bottle in it, "Water?!"

"Depends,", I mutter with my own smirk, taking the bottle in my hand. I uncap the water, taking a whiff at it, "You didn't poison it did you?!"

"Oh come on Miss Mali," he smiles, "I would never do that to you."

"Yea sure," I chuckle sarcastically, "Thanks."

"Welcome." Taking a sip of the water I walk towards the edge of the cliff, looking down at the far, far, far floor. No biggy, just strap on some rope and we're ready to go. Well don't I sound optimistic all of a sudden?! I guess it's because we're so close, and this can finally end soon. I can go home, we can go back home. Ok, I admit it, I'm terribly homesick. I look at Caleb as he turns his gaze down questioningly, "How do you suppose we get down?!"

"With rope.", I say with a cheeky grin. He looks at me like I've gone mad, "This'll be fun blondie, don't worry."

* * *

Gemma's PoV

So. itchy. SO. DAMN. ITCHY! AAAGGHH!

"Gemma don't! It'll just get worse! It's like Poison Oak!", Allura scolds me in a motherly tone, but I ignore her attempts to make me stop scratching. I can't, resist, the itch. Whoever was the genius behind putting a Poison Oak type of plant next to a bush of berries will be the next TO DIE BY MY WEAPON! SO DAMN ITCHY AAH! Must. Scratch. Must. Stop. Itch.

"BUT IT ITCHES!", I yell with all my might as she pins down my hands, does she really hate me that much?! "I NEED TO SCRATCH IT!"

"NO!", she retorts, "I'm almost done just hold still!"

"AAAAGHH!"

"Aaaghh! to you too!", and she sticks her tongue out at me. I scowl, my arms, my chest, my neck, MY FACE, it itches so badly! And it doesn't stop! She keeps pounding on some berries with a rock before taking them in her hand, and scoots over to me with that thing that looks like a facial made of shit. I squirm away from her, no way am I putting that shit mask on! She groans at my defiance,"Come on this'll help!"

"It smells and looks disgusting so no!"

"Oh come on don't be such a baby Beauregard!", Allura takes my itchy itchy, so, itchy arm and pulls me over, "You ate a bug yesterday for dinner and you're saying this is disgusting?!"

"YES! And don't remind me of that bug I'm still nausceous!", I shudder at the thought. The Capitol is going to pay for making me eat a bug, and for this, and for all the deaths involved as well. Blaze, Dunstan, and Clay are dead because of this. And I'm not going to wear that crap of a mask, "No."

"Fine stay itchy then.", Allura's about to throw the thing away before I protest. Okay, fine, you win this time Alli, I swear I'll have my revenge, "Now hold still baby Gem."

I stick my tongue out at her as she places that cream on my arms, the soothing feeling appearing just at contact, "You'd be the same way in my shoes."

"Yea yea princess.", she mutters her stupid nickname for me, urrgh, I'm not a princess damn it. She smooths the cream on my neck and face, like a facial, made of crap may I say, and crosses her arms triumphantly, "There, it'll help."

"Yea yea Miss Knows-it-all.", I say sarcastically, averting my gaze to the Arena shield next to us, "What now?!"

She turns her gaze and sighs, "We wait for our cue. Until then, keep your fingers away from the infected areas."

"Yes doctor."

* * *

Lena's PoV

SWIPE! That's the sound my axe makes when I behead the only other Tribute from 1, Jett Amberson. The boy thought he could just kill me so easily, but of course I was faster, stronger, and quicker. And if you're asking yourselves do I feel guilty of killing him?! Honestly, no. I had already killed one Tribute. And that, changed me.

I guess just like everyone else has changed somewhat, though they won't admit it and try to hide it..

Doesn't mean I'm bad now, just means I'm not the sweetheart I used to be. The one that Caleb used to know. I figured out my inner malice. Just like him, and his brother, and any other Career. I take a deep breath as I clean my axe in the stream, noticing with the corner of my eye how Jason's looking at me with a cautious gaze, as if at any moment I'll take him out as well. I roll my eyes, "You can rest easy Azure, I'm not going to kill you."

"You okay?!", he asks with concern, "You killed him with so much ease, I thought for a second you-"

"Lost it?! Gone mad?! You think I'm crazy don't you?!", I ask him in what seems to be an accusation. Maybe it is, it sounds like one at least, "Because in my opinion everyone's crazy. Now let's just drop it."

"Not that I just mean, you're different.", he admits, running a hand through his dark, short, curly hair, studying me with his always calculating, muddy brown eyes. I'm not that different. Just, more daring. No, I just want to go home. That's it. And I want to see Caleb too. I've missed him so much. We had everything planned to be partners in this and yet here we are, separated, who knows how many feet or miles between us. So much for being partners. At least when this is over we can go back to normal, hanging out like we always do, as if nothing happened. I'll be back to normal once we get this over with. Jason shakes his head and mutter something to himself before turning back to our supplies, "But yea, let's just drop it."

"Yea we've got other things to do.", I say as I look up at the Arena shield across the stream, "We have to start right?!"

"Yup. Ten more minutes.", he says as he looks as his watch(how did he get it in here, I have no clue). I nod and stay quiet afterwards. This is it, this is what we've been fighting for. And we're so close to going back home I'm not just going to stop now. I'm not going down without a fight, not anymore..

* * *

Mali's PoV

So Alec, Brenna, and Liz made it safely down the cliff, thankfully. Now it's Beck's, Caleb's, and my turn. Once we're all strapped onto our ropes, I hold Beck's hand while he starts to back up against the cliff, "Okay, steady now."

"I know."

"Remember to keep your feet apart."

"Mhmm."

"And remember to stay against the wall and don't go too fast."

"Yes mother."

"I SAID DON'T GO TOO FAST!"

"Malika, I haven't moved yet.", he chuckles as he motions to our linked hands, "If you let go I can start rappeling down maybe?!"

"Oh..", I say sheepishly, mentally facepalming because of this. Okay, I've embarassed myself twice in one day, that's a record. After my little drowning situation I've been way off.. Or was it after the Aster situation?! No, I think it started today.. I could've sworn I saw him move down... Okay, that was just me being paranoid, as usual. GET A DAMN GRIP HARTLEY. And wipe that smirk you have on your face Maybeck, "Sorry."

"It's going to be fine Hartley.", he says reassuringly as I let go and he slowly starts rappeling down like he's done it a million times, "I know what I'm doing."

"Yes I know.", I sigh at my stupidity and look at Caleb, "Now you go."

He raises an eyebrow, "Why can't you?!"

"Because I was the one of the idea, as in the last one to go down.", I say matter of factly. Hasn't he done this before?! Why am I suddenly amnesiac?! OH I don't have time for this nonsense, "Now do as Beck did."

"We're all insane for doing this.", he mutters to himself as he backs up, "If I fall I'm blaming this on-"

"-Yes I know me.", I wave my hand with my best bored expression, then grab his wrist tightly, staring straight into his usually menacing gray orbs. There's no menace, or malice, or anything in them this time, in fact, the thing that's there is fear. Fear of heights, fear of death, fear for something. He's scared of something and he's trying hard not to show it because of his pride. Him and his damn pride. I say that like I don't have any which is a lie, because I do. My gaze shifts considerably, turning into a caring, reassuring one, "Trust me Caleb, everything's going to be fine. We're in this together."

"Yea sure then we die.", he chuckles, letting my own wrist go, "Okay."

He slowly starts rappeling down the cliff, and after calculating I start doing the same, careful not to slip and get tangled in the rope. It's a lot of complicated crap. I hear Caleb curse below me and look down to see him dangle apart from the wall. I almost laugh if it wasn't for the fact that Alec yells teasingly, "It a LOOONG fall!"

Brenna elbows him, "Alec!"

"What?!", he shrugs, "It IS!"

"Alec!", Lizzy elbows his as well, "Not helping."

"Never said I was.", he says cheekily, and I can just imagine the big cocky grin he has on his face. Whatever Lizzy did last night must've worked because he's somewhat back.

"Shut up!", I glare at them and take a long jump down, landing next to Caleb, "Hey, stay against the wall."

"Yea uh huh," he sighs, "If only he'd shut up."

"Ignore them, make conversation with me.", I tell him reassuringly, extending my hand as an offer of help. He'll probably be stubborn as hell but hey it's worth a shot.

He raises an eyebrow and hesitantly takes my hand. "Uh, ok... So, Mali," he starts, the awkwardness just oozing out of him. How cute, the ever so confident Caleb Blackstone doesn't know what to say, "umm, I don't know, do you come here often?!"

I snort and laugh, "You're joking right?!"

"He seriously did not just ask that..", I hear Alec mutter confusedly.

"That can't be the best you can come up with.", Beck snickers from below.

Caleb rolls his eyes in annoyance, "Oh shut up I honestly don't know what to say."

"How about hey baby I'd go to the end of the world for you.", Alec says in a cheesy macho man voice. I look down and see Beck send him a menacing glare, his eyes just screaming: _DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS_. Oh, someone did not like that.

"Ignoring that..", I say as I let go of Blackstone's hand, "As for answering you, no, I don't come here very often. Now let's get down."

We keep rappeling carefully, rock after rock, jump after jump, and after what seems an eternity, Beck breaks the now uncomfortable silence, "Hey Mal, what would you say if I told you what Alec said?!"

"You mean the stupid pick up line?!", I ask in annoyance. I hate pick up lines. They're cheesy and idiotic. Like "Hey baby what's your sign?!", my answer: Do not enter, or back away slowly.

"Yea," he snorts, then grins cockily, "Hey baby I'd go to the end of the world for you."

I snort trying not to laugh at his idiotic tone as I land next to him, "But would you stay there?!"

"Hey!", he pouts a bit trying to act offended.

"You asked for it.", I stick my tongue out at him and take the final jump, silently cheering as my feet touch the ground, then take his hand as he lands next to me, "You don't need pick up lines."

He smirks. "I know, I just wanted to hear your answer, it's clever.", he kisses my forehead before cutting his rope, then walks off to meet the others. I cut my own rope and with the corner of my eye I see Caleb roll his eyes, muttering something too low for me to try and decipher. For a moment he seemed, frustrated?! Angry.. or, jealous?! I don't know... Maybe he was frustrated with himself. I don't dare ask him about it and just quietly walk over to the others, my grip tightening on my dagger as I open the hilt of it, taking out a small black orb that has a bright red light blinking every few seconds. I hold it between my index finger and thumb, studying the smooth, shiny surface of it. To anyone else, this might look like a marble, or even a weird type of pearl or jewelry, but it's not. It's a bomb. A small, black, bomb.

* * *

Lena's PoV

"Galena.", Jason says seriously as he twists his watch, the lid opening and revealing a small black orb hidden inside. I nod, taking my own silver bracelet and flipping the lid open, taking the tiny blinking bomb in between my fingers. This is it... This is what we've been waiting for... I look at him patiently, and he starts to count, "3, 2, 1.."

He throws his bomb at the Arena shield and it connects with one of the weak spots, a few wires coming out and sending a few flashes of light as the bomb and shield struggle for control. I count to ten and throw my own bomb a few feet apart from Jay's, and it does the same, except this time you can see the shield completely. Flashes of yellow and blue and all sorts of colors fill the fake sky, a few cracks appearing at the top. The others have done it. They've thrown their own bombs.. The ground starts to shake at the force, like an earthquake, only much more dangerous. I step back and desperately grab a tree trunk to keep myself upright. Come on, please... please work... please... Once the blink of the red light stops it's supposed to explode, but it doesn't... It just, stops... My heart painfully sinks to the ground, no. No no no no! It can't just not work! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK! NO! But, it stopped.. It just stopped.. We're stuck here... In an Arena, where only one of us can live.. And now plan B has to in motion... I feel tears in my eyes as I look at Jason, a small whimper escaping my throat, I can't kill him... I just can't... "No..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! It didn't work! OH NO:OOOO **

**Now what you ask?! well, tune in next time to find out! I can assure you, next chapter will be a shocker.*smiles evilly***

**No spoilers haha xD bye!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Ello poppets! it's me again:D So, last chapter was a bummer, a cliffhanger with the thought that maybe they'll have to kill each other. LOL PLEASE. Did ya honestly think they'd kill each other?! They're too full of loyalty, pfft. Stupid heroes -_-**

**Well, here's chapter 30, and, just so you know, I don't accept pitch forks or hate mail:D hehe... yea, you're all gonna be shocked when you finish. **

**Response to Wintercherry1912: haha don't worry, save your anger for this chapter.. ENJOY:D**

**SO ON TO THE STORY.**

**PS: I don't own THG Trilogy.**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

_"Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down.._

_You'll be alright,_

_no one can hurt you now.._

_Come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe, and, sound.."_

**_-"Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift_**

* * *

Mali's PoV

I dropped my dagger in shock... no. NO.. It can't be.. We're, we're going to die, in the Arena.. It should have worked... IT SHOULD'VE WORKED! No... This means, this means we'll have to settle for the next plan.. Plan B... participating in the Games.. My breathing turns heavy at the thought of killing one of my friends.. of killing Beck.. Of killing Caleb. I can't kill him. I can't. No. I won't. I'm not killing anyone. I'll kill myself, that's what will happen. I feel a tear fall down as I finally accept my fate, I'm going to die here, in the Arena, and The Resistance will have to go on. Someday, maybe Panem will finally be at peace.. I turn to Beck to see his grief stricken gaze, his breathing deep, in and out in and out.. He won't look at me, he must've realized the same thing. I place a hand on his shoulder and slowly pull him over, planting a deep kiss on his lips, maybe our last. He wraps his arms around my waist tightly, pulling me into a seemingly farewell hug, kissing my hair, my cheeks, then one more on the lips.. After what seems forever I pull away, unstrapping my sword, taking my other knives out, and tossing them on the sand. That's it. I can't take it anymore. I refuse to kill anyone. If I'm going to die, I'm not going to let them make me kill someone, especially my friends. Just like dream Peeta told me, _"Don't let them change you. Remember who you are.." _

I won't Peeta. I won't.. I take a deep breath before turning to my comrades, no, my friends, "I'm not going to kill any of you.. I won't. I refuse to let the Capitol change me."

Lizzy sighs shakily and tosses her trident and pugio as well, taking a step back, her eyes glistening in tears. "I won't either.", she says with much strength, then looks up at the sky with deadly eyes, "You hear that?! You can beat us, but you will NEVER win!"

"I've grown fond of all of you, I've found true friends," Alec starts as he puts his spear and saber down, then gives Lizzy a kiss, "and a girlfriend. So, I refuse as well."

"The Capitol took my parents, my freedom, and almost took my sanity.", Brenna adds as she throws her trident at the Arena shield, watching the sparks fall off of it before it lands with an unsatisfying thud, "But they can't make me kill what's left of my family."

"You all threw me in an Arena with my closest friends, my girlfriend, and you almost took my cousin away as well.", Beck says with anger dripping out of his words, the fire and defiance just glowing his eyes. "And you expect me to just kill them?!", he spits at the sand and places his quiver down, "That's what I think of you. You're all going to lose whether we die here or not."

I smile widely at all of them, proud to be standing here, with them as my partners in crime. I wouldn't have it any other way. And no matter what, no matter what happens, we'll always be friends, partners, family in all but blood. Except there's one left. Caleb. I walk over to him despite my unusually tired muscles, and place a hand on his arm, looking at him curiously, "Caleb?!"

He closes his eyes tightening his grip on his knife, and when he opens them, the cocky confident blonde I've grown to like is no longer there, he's been replaced with a souless, heartless version of him. The same look in Aster's eyes, "Change of plans."

Only a second too late did I realize what he truly meant by that. All in a flash he grabs my arm, twists it in the same motion I did earlier, only much more painful, and points the knife at my throat. I close my eyes shut to stop the tears. No.. This can't be happening, this isn't Caleb, it's Aster, it has to be. I hear Lizzy yell something at him, but right now I can't make out what she says, my surprise and confusion are too much for me to understand what's happening. Why can't I open my eyes?! They feel heavy. My whole body feels like it was just tired out. Too tired. My throat feels constricted, and it gets harder to breathe. What's happening?! I try to elbow Caleb but it doesn't do a thing. Do something Mali! Kick him! Thrash! You can easily do something! You've been in this situation before!

Then why can't I move?!

I slowly open my eyes and look straight at Beck, bow in hand, armed and ready to attack. He's clearly angry, and he's got the most frightening glare I've ever seen in my life.. I literally almost jump at seeing him, finally locating my ears again to notice what he's saying, or yelling, "LET HER GO!"

"No hard feelings, just that I really don't want to die.", my heart stops in anger and betrayal as I realize it is Caleb. It is.. It always was, I was just an idiot who got played. A fool. He tricked me. No, he betrayed me.. I'm angry, I'm angry at myself for letting him catch me off guard, for being the fool, for, for trusting him.. I trusted him.. I can't believe I tried so hard to make amends, only to have it thrown back in my face.

I trusted him...

And I feel myself crack as I come to this conclusion.. The hurt feeling mixing with the anger and betrayal. And am I crazy to think this actually feels like a sort of heartbreak?!

"You're going to die if you don't let her go because I swear I'll murder you right here.", Beck says even harsher than before, "I can't believe I didn't see it before! You played us all! You played HER! And here I thought you were actually developing feelings for her! I guess I was just stupid enough to fall for it! To fall for it all! But you planned this all.. and now, you're going to die."

"At least if I have to die, I'll die knowing I killed the Mockingjay's descendant.", Caleb retorts merrily, I can't believe what I'm hearing.. I should talk, but I can't. My whole body's aching against this. WHY CAN'T I FIGHT?! That's when I realize what he did. This was his plan all along, the water, the bottle he gave me.. He actually poisoned it.. He poisoned it so I wouldn't have the strength to fight back at his attempts, "The idea of the death of the New Mockingjay really sounds appealing."

Beck growls in fury, "SHE'S NOT THE MOCKINGJAY'S DESCENDANT YOU BASTARD!"

"WHAT?!", Alec asks in disbelief, "She's Katniss's descendant?!"

"Yes!", I gasp desperately under my breath, "I am!"

"Amuse me Maybeck," Caleb ignores my attempts of turning his attention back to me, "If she isn't, who is?!"

I manage to shake my head frantically, pleading with Beck to just drop it and let this psycho kill me, or let me die anyways, the poison's still in my system.. He looks at me and mouths SORRY, and turns his malicious glare back to Blackstone, "I am.. I'm Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's great great grandson. Always was."

No...

"Hmm. What a disappointment," Caleb huffs and twists my arm even more that I swear I heard it break, "I guess I'll have to settle for breaking you instead."

My vision blurs at that moment, a searing pain appearing at my side, which is followed by very distant screams. I feel a yell appear in my own throat, and I forcefully bite down to stop it from escaping. The pain just pounds all over my body, not just my side anymore, it's as if it's spreading to every inch, every touch, every feeling. This is it.. I mentally conclude in my mind, It's time..

My vision slightly clears enough for me to make out Beck, which helps me realize that he's holding me in his arms. This is going to be how I'll die, in the arms of my boyfriend.. Of my love.. A small gasp escapes my throat, and I take the time to whisper, "Beck."

He sighs in relief, "Oh Mal. You're going to be okay just, just, hang in there."

"Haha..", I chuckle shakily, listening intently to my slowing down heart, "It's no use.."

"Don't say that!", he scolds fiercely, "You're going to be fine. It's not, it's not a really bad wound. You'll be fine."

"Beck..", I say weakly, managing again to shake my head before I hiss in pain. "It's no use.. Caleb," a gasping cough escapes my throat, "Caleb.. poison.. water.."

"No..", he starts, but brings his hand up to his mouth and closes his eyes shut in an obvious attempt not to cry. He takes a shaky, trembling breath. "No I refuse to,", his lip quivers a bit as his eyes shine in tears, "It doesn't matter. You're strong, you can get over this."

"You have to let me go..", I whisper, cluthing his hand in mine, "It's my time."

"NO!", he chokes back a sob as the tears run freely down his cheeks, "You can't die. You just can't. I refuse to let you die that easily! I LOVE you. And I KNOW you're going to get through this!"

I cough, gasping for air as my throat constricts again, and I can feel my eyes feeling heavy once more, only this time, I won't open them ever again, "This is," I hiss in pain, "one fight I can't win.."

He cries, "Mali please.. Don't leave me.."

"I'm sorry. I love you.", I say as loud as I can, my heart now almost at a stop, my hand weakly touching his wet cheek. "I love you... I love you Beck, and I'm sorry... I'm sorry I can't be here for you, to help you, love you, care for you. But, it's time you assume your role," I take the pin off my pocket, placing it in his hand, then avert my gaze over to my friends, my family. They're crying their hearts out, but I can't do anything about it. I'm going to die, my time, is here, "I love you all.."

"Mal," Beck cries harder, "Don't.."

I look at him again, feeling a tear roll down my cheek as I take in his face once more, for the last time. I love him, always have, always will. I try to smile one more time but it probably looks like a grimace, "Kiss me.."

He chokes, leaning in, and gently places his lips on mine. One last kiss, to say goodbye..

And that's when I give in to the heavy feeling, and finally, close my eyes..

_Boom..._

* * *

**And, cue the pitch forks! Dx yea, you're gonna hate me! BUT DON'T FRET. THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET!**

**hey that rhymed :D**

**okay Wow, I just killed my star character, which means I killed myself out of the story, and I'm paying more attention to the rhyme of that sentence xD **

**Thanks for reading. I'll see ya next time for the next chapter! It'll be Beck's PoV:D hahaha we'll see how our New Mockingjay's handling his girl's death..**

**Adios:)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey people of earth and beyond! **

**FIRST OFF, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, I've been busy with finals, dance class, then the internet was hating on me, and you get the point.**

**So, last chapter I killed Mali off. Yea.. So sad:'(**

**Now cue Beck's reaction in this chappy:)**

**Response to wintercherry1912: I know I know, I killed Mali.*cries hopelessly*IT'S ALL CALEB'S FAULT. HE MADE ME DO IT. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter:p**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: I DON'T OWN THG. Do I look like Suzanne Collins?! NO. Therefore, I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

_"Just one kiss, and, I will be hooked to her fire._

_Her flames are surrounding me now._

_As we watch as they light up the sky._

_We must stand up and fight._

_Cause this love, is not, a game to me._

_We'll survive,_

_And start an uprising._

_You can ignite (you can ignite)_

_Stand and fight (stand and fight)_

_Don't cave in (don't cave in)_

_So Let the Games begin.."_

**_-"Girl on Fire" by Arshad_**

Beck's PoV

_Boom!_

I choke back my tears. "No, Mali wake up.", I desperately shake her, no, this isn't happening, she's not dead, this is just some sick joke, "Mali wake up this isn't funny.."

Nothing. I'm met with no response. No, she can't, she's not. NO. I refuse to believe this is happening. She's still alive! This is just some twisted nightmare, I just have to wake up and it'll all go away. She's still alive, with me, and I can still hold her, love her, care for her in every way possible. This is all a lie, I know it, I can feel it...

Oh who am I kidding really... "Mali please.. You can't leave me..", I sob carelessly, leaning my forehead against hers, my mind realizing how cold it feels all of a sudden. Irrelevant pleads keep slipping out of my mouth, killing me every time she doesn't respond in any way possible. The pain's just beating my heart, ripping it out of my chest, tearing it to shreds, and stomping it against the ground until it's a big pile of nothingness. If you think heartbreak is horrible, then this is an infinite amount of times worse. It feels like you're being stabbed, punched, kicked, everything all at the same time. Why did the girl I love have to go?! WHY HER?! She didn't do anything wrong! She, she, she's, no I can't say it. I won't. Please Mali, please wake up. I love you too much to let you go. Please move, do something! I hide my face in her hair, closing my eyes shut, and pleadingly whisper, no, beg. I beg, "Please my Little Mockingjay, let this all be a sick joke. I'll forgive you if you're playing with me, I swear I will. Just wake up and show me that you're still with me.. That you haven't left. That you'll be here, with me. I love you with my heart and soul, and I can't let you go that easily.. Please, wake up..."

Slowly backing away, I hesitantly open my eyes, hoping to find her staring back at me, grinning at me, waiting for the right moment to say "GOTCHA!" and laugh really hard at all this, but no, I'm met with nothing. She's the same, her eyes closed, unresponsive, and for a moment I realize she actually looks younger, much more innocent, and peaceful. Except afterwards I'm consumed by the pain and desperation so much I forget about all that. It's not only in my heart, and as a lump in my throat, it's everywhere in my body. Every muscle, every bone, everything, is consumed by the pain and dread and heartbreak. I start to cry hard again while caressing Mali's cheek, she can't do this! She can't do this to me! WHAT ABOUT HER FAMILY?! Didn't she think about her family first?! How much they'll suffer?! What am I going to say?! I can't believe she'd do this to us! SHE LEFT WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT ANY OF THEM! A little part of me registers what I'm doing, I'm accusing her of leaving because I'm trying to find someone to blame. I shouldn't be blaming her, I should be blaming Caleb. That heartless monster took her away. He stabbed her in the side, HE poisoned her, HE'S THE ONE TO BLAME. I hate him, and I hope he rots in hell with his brother and every one of his family members. I don't care if I sound as soulless, I don't care. He took her away. He killed her, he murdered her without second thought. But what am I going to do him?! He's dead, I already shot him with my arrow, so I should be satisfied. Why am I not satisfied?!

Because killing him didn't stop Mali from dying, that's why...

She's dead...

She's dead...

She died right in my arms...

She's dead...

And, not only did she die, but I think my own heart and soul died with her...

She's dead... SHE'S DEAD.

After a while of just sitting there holding her and crying, someone gently touches my shoulder as if trying to let me know they're here. I reluctantly turn my gaze over from my girlfriend to her best friend, and Brenna rubs my arm in a soothing motion, her own fair skin stained with tear streaks. She shakes her head, and I can see it in her eyes that she's trying very hard to keep her grip on reality, which is something I can't seem to do right now. "We need to keep, walking..", she whispers, her lip quivering just the slightest, "She's gone Beck.. She's gone. We need to go.."

"This alliance is finished.", I retort in a harsh matter, turning my gaze back down to Mali, sweet Mali, who's lying in my arms and not moving at all, "I'm not leaving her."

"Beck please-"

"I'm not leaving her!", I yell at Brenna, immediately regreting it once it's out there. She cries out, making me look up to find her face covered by her hands, the muffled cries easily heard. I shake my head desperately, "I can't, I can't..."

"You have to.", she says in a scolding matter, taking one of my hands in both of hers. Her blue eyes plead with me in a way I never thought they could, and for the first time I realize Brenna is also the sweet and innocent girl people think of her. I've known better than to think she's weak, because she's the exact opposite every time, except now, when she does resemble the fragile and delicate Mermaid of District 4. She chokes back a sob, "Please.. let her go, just let her go."

I clutch her hand tightly, looking down at the peaceful, still oblivous face of my Little Mockingjay, thinking about how to even move my arm that still cradles her head. I can't.

_You should._

I won't. Let me die here..

_You can't die here._

There's no way out, the plan didn't work.

_Find a new way out. Mali would've wanted you-_DON'T TELL ME WHAT SHE WANTS CONSCIENCE.

Looking at the Mockingjay pin in my hand(while silently cursing my heritage because this is somehow my ancestors' faults), I think about what Mali said, about assuming the role. What role?! The Symbol of the rebellion?! If I thought I wasn't ready before, I'm not ready now. And I won't. I think it won't matter anyways. They need a leader, a real leader, not me. My confidence has disappeared. Brenna keeps pleading next to me, tugging at my shirt sleeve to try and get me to come with her, and, finally, I give in, but not before placing a farewell kiss on Mali's forehead before resisting to cry once more. Okay Me, enough crying, this is all a dream, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real...

_It's real... it's all real. And she's dead._

I wipe my face and stand, letting Brenna drag me away, up until the part where I stop walking, and, with a horrible feeling tugging at my physical heart, I place three fingers on my lips, then turn them to the body already far away. The District 12 salute.. My hope has gone down the drain, the pain is, it's indescribable. It's like this huge gap is missing in my chest. More specifically, my heart. A crackling sound slightly snaps me from my daze, and I look up at the sky to see the different flashing colors that had disappeared, and the last thing I see is a bright yellow, flashing light when I'm dragged in by the nothingness.

* * *

Destin's PoV

"Soldier Fontaine where are you?!", the female authorative voice that belongs to Sapphire appears in my earpiece as I jump from roof to roof of the Square's houses, gunning down Peacekeepers sent to invade the districts and try to cease control. We all thought the plan failed, but right afterwards the Arena shield did break, and when that happened, all hell broke loose. Some soldiers were dispatched to all the districts to defend them, others were sent to attack the Capitol to keep them distracted, while others were sent to blow up the Arena and save everyone inside before Thornesmith gets a hold of them. I curse as I hide behind a wall to reload my gun, "I'm at the Square Ma'am!"

"The Magellans have been taken underground have they?!"

"Yes they have, and the Hartleys and Knoxes as well.", I answer, feeling a pang of dread as I mention Mali's family. She's dead. Malika Rose Hartley is dead. My second older sister is dead. And Bree, my real sister, might be dead. OKAY, NO. Focus Fontaine, deep breaths. She's not dead. Remember where you are. I take a deep breath to calm down once more, "The houses have been dealt with. They won't be figuring out the entrances to Smoke and Ashes now."

"Good, now let's finish these Peacekeepers off shall we?!", I can literally hear Sapphire's grin, "We need to secure the districts."

"And that we will ma'am.", I say in a serious matter, "They won't be destroying this place again."

I hear her chuckle, "Not with us arround. Let's get it over with. I want to go see my best friend."

And I want to go see my sister, I think hopefully, and run out to meet up with other soldiers fighting Peacekeepers, while others send innocent people to the safety of underground, but all in all, we're all doing the same. Defending the districts. Defending our rights. And that's what we'll keep doing till the end. There's no need to hide behind masks anymore, we've been revealed, and you know what?! It caught them off guard to know they're fighting kids. And that gives us an advantage. Pushing them back, we slowly start to have the upper hand in this battle, until finally, they've been forced to retreat. I cautiously walk over to Sapphire and salute her before standing on guard, and hear her say, "District 12 has been secured and is under our control President Wattson. All Peacekeepers have been dealt with and or have retreated. It is now available to be used as a military base."

"That is great news to hear," President Wattson says not only to her but apparently to all of us, "I will be sending more troops as soon as possible. You will shift when it comes to standing watch soon. In the mean time, you need to stay and guard the district in case of a new attack."

"Yes sir.", we all say at the same time.

"Very well. I'm proud of all of you. We've made valuable progress. The mission has succeeded, this defense has succeeded, and hopefully, we will succeed in taking down the Capitol.", he answers in a hopeful tone.

We all symbollically raise our guns proudly, and chant, "Down with the Capitol!" before going back to our stance. Just like we've been trained to do. This mission has been the most life threatening one, and honestly, I can't help but feel proud of my sister, of my friends, of myself. Because we've succeeded, and with that, I say,

Down with the Capitol indeed..


	33. Chapter 32: Epilogue

**The epilogue:( this is my last chapter unfortunately;( this story is coming to an end, but I've got news, I might just do a sequel:p**

**I SAID MIGHT:D **

**Ok being totally honest yes there's a big possibility considering the way this one ends, but to know, scroll down!**

**I'd like to dedicate this to WinterCherry1912, who's been a very supportive reviewer since basically the beginning really. So thanks Wintercherry, without your reviews, I think I might've deleted it. You've basically been one of my only reviewers. I'm glad I have your support and hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Also a response to Grad-Phi: thank you! I'm so happy you enjoyed this. It's great that you like the characters and the Arena. Other people have responded well to my idea of the Arena:) And killing the main character was gut wrenching, but also a good twist I guess xD lol. Caleb apparently fooled them all.*sighs dramatically*he's such a tool. Oh and thanks for the follow!**

**Plus special thanks to Everllarkglee4ever and Coffeebird for favoriting and following! **

**Now, enough stalling, here's the epilogue for The Resistance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG Trilogy. Do I look like Suzanne Collins?! no. So I don't and never will own it.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Beck's PoV

_"We'll always be together, don't you worry_

_I'll always be by your side, don't you worry_

_The circle will never end,_

_just know that we'll meet again_

_And we'll always be together,_

_forever,_

_always.._

_I am here."_

**_-"Always be Together" by Little Mix_**

They say death is peaceful, easy, and that life is harder... What a load of bull.

I didn't die, not yet anyways, but I felt numb, like I was trapped inside my body with no way out. I felt dead, I didn't know why, but I could tell I wasn't. There was nothing, an emptiness, just black everywhere surrounding me. I tried to picture someone, to imagine someone's face, any of my loved ones, but I couldn't even do that, the blackness was all I could see.. I heard voices, really distant voices, like echoes trying to communicate with me, and I could make out some noises. A strange beeping sound coming from somewhere. A deep sigh from someone. The open and closing of what seems to be a door. I hear many things but can't seem to figure out how to open my eyes, or move my limbs, my head, anything. It's a twisted thing really.

_"Anything?!",_ I hear someone ask, but I can't make out who exactly. It's a boy, young, but not that young. Maybe Destin or Vinny. Anything what?! I don't get it.

_"No... Nothing... different.."_, is all I get from a female voice, probably young, my age maybe, I don't know. What's different?! Nothing's different?! That doesn't make sense.

_"...can't die too.",_ the boy answers sadly, who can't die?! Me?! Oh, I get it. He's asking to see if I'm not dead yet.

_"He will once he finds out."_ , the female says sadly. Find out about what?! What are they hiding?! What's happening?!

_"...get through it. He's tough.",_ get through what?! What am I going to be so tough about?! I'm so confused now.. All I remember right now is blackness..

I start to come back though, and the first thing I realize when I start to gain consciousness: the pain is unbearable. My right side feels painfully numb. I slowly regain control of my eyes and flutter them open, only to shut them up as I'm blindsided by the pounding feeling behind my left temple. A pained groan slips out of my throat, and I open my eyes again, instantly taking in my surroundings. I'm in a familiar gray room, lying on a bed, a hospital bed. So I'm in the hospital. Wait, hospital?! Last time I checked I was-well, where was I?! I can't seem to remember. But I know I wasn't at the hospital before I blacked out. I gently turn my head to find Destin asleep in a chair, head leaned back, shoulders slumped. I try to move my hand over to him but something holds me back, and when I look down I see that my wrists are tied to both sides of the bed, as if being restrained. What?! What's going on?! Why am I being tied down?! I try to budge but a painful jab coming from my rib stops me from moving too much. Come on Beck, think. What happened?! If only the pounding would stop, then maybe I could think clearly. Okay time for Plan B, wake Destin up. Question is, how do I do it?!

I decide the first thing to try is talking. I try to clear my dry throat, and talk as loud as I can. "Destin. Wake up.", my voice is hoarse, like it hasn't been used in a long time. And maybe it hasn't, I mean, how long have I been lying here without a clue what's been going on the outside world?! Days?! Weeks?! Months?! No not months, Destin doesn't look that different, maybe he's gained a few more cuts but nothing major. Weeks to say the most. I groan in annoyance, I still don't fully understand what's happening and why I'm being restrained. I look down at my left hand, noticing I have something connected to my index finger, and that's connected to the heart monitor, which is what was making the beeping sound earlier because it's keeping track of my heart rate. If I could just take it off.. Someone will come in.. And I'll get my answers. Okay it's no use. Well, there's the pillow.. Carefully turning my head, I grab the pillow with my teeth, and pull it out from under my head onto my lap, the mere action sending an electric shock from my neck down to my back. I hiss, but hold it in as I take the pillow in my restrained hand. Okay, this has to be right, it's all in the wrist. I count to three, and send the pillow at Destin, watching as it lands on his lap and wakes him up from his dream land. He stands up yelling a few incoherent things and takes out a pocket knife, looking around as if there were an attacker. His eyes lock on me and he finally calms down, putting the knife back where it belongs, "Beck. You're awake!"

"Yea yea hey..", I groan, "Can you give me that pillow back?!"

He looks down at the pillow, which is now lying on the floor. "Oh, okay.", he says as he picks it up and gently places it back. All while doing this he's staring at me with intense curiousity, "So.."

"So, where am I?! And what happened?!", I ask, "I feel like I've been run over and back."

"I bet you do, wait, you don't remember anything?!", he asks surprisingly. "Nothing?! Not even-", he stops himself from finishing.

"Not even what?!", I question, my eyes narrowing as he refuses to answer, "Destin what are you hiding from me?!"

"You know what I'm going to go get the medics."

"Destin Fontaine tell me what-"

He starts to back up, "What I'm going to do?! I'm going to get the medics so they can give you a proper check up that's what."

"But-"

"Sorry can't hear you already at the door!", and he's gone. I yell his name a few more times before lying back again in annoyance. What is he hiding from me?! What happened?! Everything's fuzzy.. Like a puzzle that I can't seem to solve. And the obvious medication I was given doesn't seem to help either, it just makes it even harder to think clearly. Some things start to come back clearer and more, how do I put this, vivid as the medication wears off, but the pain from my injuries is also a lot more noticeable. Now I get it, I was in the Arena. I was in the 1st Quarter Quell. I shudder at the nightmarish thoughts that immediately flow through my mind as I come to that conclusion, I remember.. I remember the mutts, more specifically the horrid horrid Jabberjays, Clay's death, the Bloodbath.. That's about it.. I'm still having trouble remembering who went in with me though.. My thinking is interrupted as a few doctors come in, followed by the always serious President Wattson, but he's different. His eyes seem grave, like he just witnessed the most haunting thing ever, and I know haunting considering my memory of the time in the Arena is getting clearer by the second, and as this happens, the more I struggle to keep my grip and not do anything stupid. He takes a deep breath before acknowledging me, "Commander Maybeck, I see you've come around."

"Uh huh..", is all I say, not even bothering to call him 'sir'. I don't feel like going into soldier mode right now, "Judging by the fact that I'm here, I guess the plan worked."

He nods, "Indeed the mission was a success, you all succeeded tremendously. Unfortunately you suffered a few injuries because of the blow."

"What happened?!"

"Well what do you remember?!", he asks, though it comes out more like a demand.

"Bits and pieces...", I say deep in thought, my left temple pounding repeatedly, "Jabberjays, lizard human mutts.. water, ice cold water, the Hungarian Horntail dragon.. Clay... a cliff," I shake my head in disbelief, "The rappeling, the the... the shield broke."

"Yes it did, and when it did, the blow of the explosion sent you flying in a sense. You have a few burns on your right side, including one that almost damaged you right eye and ear permanently. Luckily the doctors say they'll be fine in time."

I finally take note of the gauze covering my eye and part of my cheek, also noticing that part of my hair was shaved. I don't need to look at myself to know all of that, especially of my shaved side. It's my hair, my hair's like, a part of me. Well obviously it is part of me it's attached to my body, oh you know what I mean. And now part of it is gone damn it. "You also have fractured and broken bones, and you were in a coma."

"How long?!"

"Three weeks. Don't worry, you haven't been out for too long.", he says with a slight chuckle, but I can tell it's forced.

"Three weeks...", I mutter quietly, looking down at my restrained, gauzed hands, my thoughts taking over again. Suddenly everything is coming back, and as everything comes back, I feel that sudden pain crawl back into my chest, my hands starting to tremble as a vivid and very horrid memory stays, and it's one of the last things that happened before the explosion. Mali. Caleb stabbing Mali, me killing Caleb with an arrow, and Mali dying in my arms. Oh God no, she can't be dead... No, this has to be the meds. I look up at Wattson with tears blocking my vision, "She's dead isn't she?!"

His gaze turns visibly distraught, "Well I think that can be left for later when-"

"Wattson.", I seethe angrily, "I don't have the patience to go by your orders. Is Mali dead?!"

Wattson stares at me incredulously, surprised at my sudden harsh tone, but manages to go back to his ever serious, neutral gaze, "Unfortunately, there were soldiers lost. Blaze, Clay, Caleb, and Mali. They're dead. She's dead..."

I stare blankly ahead as the words creep over to me, trying to comprehend what I already knew, but eternally wish didn't happen. Mali's dead.. Malika Rose Hartley is dead... I try to respond calmly, to make it look like I'm strong, but the moment I open my mouth the only thing that comes out is, "NOOOOOO!"

And that's when I break...

I try to get out of the restraints, but they keep me tied to the blasted bed as I scream as many curses as I can before the doctors inject a drug into my arm, and that sends me back into my deep daze. The morphling or whatever knock out medication they used doesn't lead me into a dreamless sleep like I wanted, instead it makes it harder to get away from the ever present hallucinations and memories and nightmares that I wish would disappear completely. My grip on reality is weakened even more by it, so much that I feel the need to just, shut down completely. I feel nothing but pain, emptiness, like a huge gap was ripped out of my chest. And now I know what's missing, my heart. Emotionally at least. People come and visit, expect to talk, to do something, but I don't acknowledge any of them, not even my family. I can't have them share the same pain I have, I just can't. The pain increases when Mrs. Knox, Mal's aunt, comes to visit with Shay and Maysie, and I can't even look at them, especially Shay due to her striking resemblance. I mean, what am going to say?! If I open my mouth I swear the thing that'll come out will be cries and sobs and pained words, and they don't need that. Besides, I don't blame them if they hate me, I hate myself. For letting Mali be the "Mockingjay's descendant", for letting her lie, for letting her get too close to Caleb, for not seeing Caleb as the traitor that he is, _was_, and for so many other things that just keep coming like a snowball effect. And I realize that I'm probably broken beyond repair...

* * *

No One's PoV

Devonne Carrelle walked the hallways carefully and unlike last time that we saw her where she never looked up because of the familiarity of the hallways, this time she looks around with extreme caution, like any moment now someone will sneak up on her and try to kill her. And why shouldn't she be a little cautious?! It's been a very hectic few weeks, the precious Quarter Quell was ruined, the Arena was destroyed completely, and the "delicate" balance between the Capitol and Districts has been unevened. The Districts are now in full on rebellion, the rebels have taken over, and if they don't get help from, outside, they will lose. The President has a lot to handle these days other than what color of belt she should wear with her dress. Devonne knocked on the President's door, waited patiently as she walked out, the President handing a few files over to her assistant, and heading out to where they're scheduled for a meeting with the scientists and doctors. They sat, Thornesmith at the end of the table, Devonne at her side like she should be, and started the discussion.

"Did it work?!", the President asked patiently, but with venom hiding behind that calm tone.

"Yes it Ms. Thornesmith, it was a success.", the head surgeon said bravely.

She crossed her arms, "How are the lab rats Dr. Blanchard?!"

"They're in stable condition, under the influence of a special anesthetic that creates the effect of a coma. They won't wake up until you say so.", the surgeon, who's name is Dr. Blanchard, responds immediately, handing her the files of the experiments, "They responded well to the serum, just like the others."

"Excellent.", Thornesmith replies somewhat happier(she's cruel and vain, how happy can one person like that get?!), "May I see the new additions?!"

"Yes ma'am, this way.", with that, Blanchard stands and leads the President through 'voice activated, coded, and other things to protect what's inside' doors, walking into a snow white room with crystal ceilings, lighted floors, and rows of silver tables that look too expensive to be operating tables. Lying on each one, dressed in white jumpsuits, are the lab rats, eyes closed, chests calmly rising and falling, oxygen tubes connected to their noses, but instead of oxygen flowing though them, it's the mentioned drug, which keeps them all in their coma induced state, until the orders are received. President Thornesmith walks past the lab rats, stopping to look at a familiar white haired one that doesn't have the purple line he used to wear across his eyes. She clicks her tongue, "Bayard Sorrento, correct?!"

"Yes ma'am, and his sister Jadelyn Sorrento is lying on the bed after his."

Thornesmith nods quietly, and proceeds to look at her newest additions, staring straight at the small black haired girl lying there innocently, her chest rising and falling, and if she didn't know that she was in the Coma Effect she would've thought the girl was sleeping, or dead. But no, she's very much alive, just, out of it. Next to her is an ashy blonde haired boy in the same condition, and the President looks at Doctor Blanchard calmly, "May I have a moment alone?!"

The doctor nods, repeats another yes ma'am, and walks out, leaving Aria alone with _them._ She chuckles and carefully brushes a lock of the girl's dark hair, then stares at her coldly, "Wattson thought he could win by destroying my Arena and putting an end to the Hunger Games, but unfortunately for him, it won't change a thing. If he wants a war, then it's a war he'll get. And you, Malika Hartley, your little antics have come to an end. You thought you could fool me with your facade, but I still win this game. I win because I'm the queen, and you, you and Caleb Blackstone will be my pawns. When the time comes, and it will, you will be of great use to me."

**END OF BOOK ONE.**

* * *

**Ha HA. Bet you didn't see that coming huh?! I'm sorry I just couldn't kill them off. No matter how much they annoy me.**

**So, that means, there's going to be a sequel! YAY!*celebrates happily***

**I'll be working on it immediately, and I hope you all check it out!**

**Okay so that's the end of it. I'll be posting an Author's Note with the name on the sequel so you can all check it out! Tune in! **

**I can't believe this story's done.. I think I'm going to cry:,( but I won't.**

**Hasta La Vista babes:)**


	34. Acknowledgements and a sneak peak!

**A/N: Hey people! No, this isn't a chapter, this is just a part where I'd like to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. I couldn't have done it without the support. **

**Response to Wintercherry1912: you're welcome! You deserve it. Thank you for always being there. As for the story, well, it's your lucky day! I'm writing the sequel as we speak, maybe if you finish reading this you'll see a sneak peak. MAYBE:P**

**Okay, moving on to the thanks. I'd like to thank Wintercherry1912, Cherryzone1211, Paige Blackwood, Yours Truly Angry Mob, I-PiTy-Da-FoOl, RadioFreeDeath, and Raysviola for reviewing:) **

**I'd like to thank Everllarkglee4ever, I-PiTy-Da-FoOl, Cherryzone1211, Wintercherry1912, Grad-phi, QuietForce09, SandyXX, and SwanQueen4055for favoriting/following this story/me. **

**Now moving on to disclaimers.**

**I don't own THG Trilogy. I only own these characters:**

**Malika Rose Hartley**

**Trenton Maybeck**

**Caleb Blackstone and Aster Blackstone**

**Alec Martellia and his cousin ****Bianca-Marie Martellia**

**Lizandria Undine**

**Brenna Fontaine and Destin Fontaine**

**Elliana Shay Hartley and Maysilee Hartley**

**Hylla Rose Hartley**

**Jinora Knox and her kids Corin and Indianna Knox**

**Kamiya Magellan, Jensen Magellan, and their children Vincent Magellan, Demitri Magellan, and Vidia Magellan.**

**Gemma Beauregard**

**Finnegan Calder**

**James Wattson**

**Aria Thornesmith**

**Devonne Carelle**

**Jason Azure**

**Fenton Devereux**

**Stefan Rossum**

**Delora Asane**

**Amaryllis Deorsa**

**Mendota Buxton**

**Bayard Sorrento**

**Angelo Sorrento**

**Jadelyn Sorrento**

**Dr. Blanchard**

**Lilith Jaeger**

**Jett Amberson**

**Syrena Dawnier**

**Moana Langston**

**Sapphire **

**Deuce**

**Meliora **

**Allura **

**Galena**

**Lumina**

**Naida**

**Clay**

**Blaze**

**Esmeralda **

**Alicea **

**Terra**

**Daryl**

**And I don't know who else so all the unfamiliar characters that don't appear in the Hunger Games are mine. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Madge Undersee, Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Rue, and any other HG character mentioned are NOT MINE. NOT AT ALL. So yea wanted to put that out there. **

**Now onto the sequel. Yes, I'm writing a sequel. It's called The Resistance: Retaliation, and it's going to take place three years after the events in this one. I'll be posting the first chapter real soon, but here's a sneak peak at the prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Deuce's PoV 

I've been summoned. Thornesmith has called for me, and for what?! I don't know. Has she figured out my secret?! Will she kill me?! Or will she punish me for my contribution to the Games?! Dressing the late Malika Hartley as the new symbol of rebellion. The new Mockingjay. The spark the rebellion has needed. At least until Beck admitted to being the real descendant of the original Mockingjay. And her death... Hylla's daughter's shocking death... It's been a month and I can't seem to grasp on it. None of us can, especially her once strong boyfriend. Last time I asked President Wattson about him he said Beck and the surviving rebels were going to be sent to a type of rehabilitation center, or as I labeled it, the Mental Hospital. They've been scarred, broken, but hopefully, their time in there will help them get back on their feet. Now my question is what's going to happen here...

I take a deep breath and take note of the small handgun in my coat pocket, hoping that if this turns into the worse, I'll be able to reach the gun and try to fight my way out of here, and into the escape route I've already had secured inside this maze of a manor. I can easily shoot the two guards escorting me, take their guns, and one of their uniforms, and act my way out. Or, if all else fails, I can just kill myself right here right now. Bullet to the head. In all my analyzing I didn't notice that we entered a snow white colored room with a gold colored desk in the middle. Two black chairs stand across from each other, one turned with it's back to me. I'm met with a cold, "Sit."

The guards nudge me to move forward, and I do so, casually walking towards the other black chair, sitting down and crossing my arms in a fearless manner, "You summoned?!"

The chair turns to reveal Aria Thornesmith, her dark hair pinned up, her usual black attire replaced by a dark red one, in the color of blood.. In all fairness, she has a regal aura, from the way she dresses to the way she stands and communicates with such poise.

And I'm sick of it all.

"Yes, I did. But I'm not here to negotiate anything, or talk in silly riddles.", she says in her usual serious tone, "Let's place the cards on the table shall we?! And stop hiding behind facades."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean President Thornesmith..", I lie, of course I know what she means, but I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing anything. I've been trained to survive the worst.

"Oh pish posh Mr. Halcyon I know that you understand perfectly what I mean.", she says while turning her gaze to the guards. I follow her and watch as they stand on either side of me, their guns pointed at my head, "Now why don't you just save yourself the trouble and admit it."

I brush this off and look at her once more, "Then I guess the cat's the out of the bag."

She clicks her tongue in an annoyed manner, maybe not the answer she wanted, "Yes it is."

"Then what's on your agenda now?! I don't fear death you know.", I tell her, my voice in a faint threatening manner, "Plus, it'd be a shame to ruin your pretty walls with my blood."

"Oh I don't plan on killing you, not at least until you see your wife and child die before you.", she answers in the same threatening tone, only this time, I gasp. Madeleine, my Madeleine, she has Madeleine. And Pippa, little Pippa. My body is consumed with anger and fury at the mere thought, but I keep it well hidden in fear of what can happen to my wife and daughter. Unfortunately, this got the reaction Thornesmith needed, "Ah see, a father's love for his 1 year old always comes out. Now, Mr. Halcyon, are you going to be much trouble, or are you going to give in?!"

I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. If I don't agree to her twisted plan, Pippa and Mads will die. But if I do give in, I'll be a traitor, and, the Resistance might fail the war. No. Forget it, they can go on without me. My personal needs right don't matter, Mads and Pippa do. I reluctantly take my handgun out of my pocket, setting it on the table, and nod once, "Fine. I'll do anything you please.."

"Good.", she says once, and snaps her fingers. Two more guards enter, and I realize who they are immediately, Bayard, with his now clean face but still striking white hair, and his sister Jadelyn, with her fair skin and deep jade locks. The thing that catches my attention is their eye color, they're both a very technological blue, unlike the rich brown they used to be(they wore contacts, Bae wore gray, Jade wore green). I can't help the whisper that escapes me, "Bae, Jade."

"Oh, the Sorrento children. yes, do you like the modifications I did to them?!", she asks as she waves her hand in front of Bae's face, and he just keeps a blank stare, no emotion, no blink, nothing. Just, nothing. A ghost of himself. He's staring directly at me, but there's nothing behind that. Like a zombie, or a robot. The horror of what they could've done to these poor childen is too much to bear. Bayard, my brilliant assitant, my adopted little brother of some sorts, my student, is now like a brainwashed zombie along with his sister. Dear Jadelyn, charismatic, eccentric Jade.

What has she done?!

* * *

**Haha what has she done to poor Bae:( you'll have to wait and see! **

**So, uh, I think that's it. Anyways, I hope to see you all soon! Until then, if you like Rise of the Guardians, I posted a story there, it's called Black and White. So if you want go check it out while I finish with the prologue and first chapter of Retaliation. It's only three chapters in but I'm working on the fourth so tune in to find out what happens and leave a review please! **

**Wow, this is it. The story's come to an end. Such a bittersweet moment really.**

**See you guys soon!:(**


End file.
